


The Seasons Elite

by RaineAdrasteia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Military, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Pre-RWBY, Qrowin Fest, Qrowin Week 2020 (RWBY), Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineAdrasteia/pseuds/RaineAdrasteia
Summary: A certain special operative receives a responsibility far greater than she has ever imagined; A lone huntsman becomes tasked with protecting the world's greatest secrets. It was never going to be easy for either of them, they knew. It was just hard to keep things hidden, but even harder to keep it from those who knew the dangers of doing so.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Snowbird shippers! It's Raine, and I have a new story for all of you!
> 
> The setting will be taking place just the same as the RWBY world that we all know and love, but things are going to be different from the events that happened in the volumes. Same concepts though so don't worry about straying from the facts of RWBY.

**_Qrow's POV_ **

I knew that my job would be hard; dangerous even. It wasn't the kind of work anyone should take lightly, not when every minute that passed by could be the last. It required precision and accuracy, awareness of the world around you, and excellent defensive and offensive reflexes.

It was a tactical and dangerous profession.

But _this_...

 _This_ was far from what I was expecting.

I stared down at the Atlesian soldier sprawled all over the white marble floor, practically unconscious and looking more ragged than the last guy that was in his position just two nights ago. His uniform was tattered all over with a large rip forming down his right sleeve, showing off the blue and purple bruises that he was sure to have for at least a week or two. His hair was disheveled, messier than a bird's nest, while a few wounds covered his face, but nothing a quick aura boost couldn't fix.

I huffed under my breath, resisting the urge to run a frustrated hand down my face.

Why was it that every time she had to have practice duels, it always ended up like _this?_

He was the third guy this week, and it was only Thursday.

Crouching down to his level, I shook his shoulder a little vigorously, careful to avoid the injuries littered on his limbs. "Hey! You have to get up, pal. It's already morning. Don't you have some work to do?"

A groan slipped from his lips, his brows furrowing in pain but no words came from him as he fell back into his deep slumber shortly after. Was it _that_ bad this time?

I shook my head in annoyance, controlling the need to pull at my hair in frustration. With a deadpanned expression, I shoved him from his position lightly. "Sir, you need to get moving, now," I called a little louder. Still, not even a stir comes from the worn-out man before me.

I bit back the load groan in my throat. This was getting me nowhere and I needed to get started on work soon. He'd eat up too much of my time if he kept this up, but I honestly couldn't blame him for being in this defeated state.

Slipping my arms under his, I moved him to sit up against the wall, letting the couch nearby support some of his weight so he wouldn't fall. He let out a low moan, his face wincing before muttering something insensible under his breath, remaining in a passed out heap.

He needed to wake up soon, or at the very least, be out of here soon. I couldn't be at a babysitter all day.

I scanned through the rest of his injuries as I stood, pondering over how he came to have them in the first place. It wasn't the first time someone was left this beaten up on the lobby floor, but the damage looked a lot worse compared to the ones in his position some days or weeks ago. No doubt that this guy didn't even stand a chance last night.

I headed over to the kitchen to grab my scroll, looking for the contact I've gotten used to calling over the last few months. With no time better than the present, it was time for plan B.

Quickly tapping on the number, a familiar ringing sounded from the line. At the back of my mind, I wondered if they were already getting used to me calling every few times a week. I let my finger tap quietly on the counter while waiting patiently for someone to pick up.

"Atlas infirmary services! How may I help you this morning?" A young woman spoke through the scroll.

I quickly cleared my throat. "Yeah, morning. I'd like to request for reinforcements of medical assistance for an Atlesian soldier," I told her calmly, hiding the tone of urgency that I wanted to use before once more running a hand through my hair in an attempt to get rid of the pitting frustration.

She paused for a moment, followed by the sound of fast typing on a keyboard. "How injured is the soldier?"

I didn't bother to hide my snicker, nearly chuckling in the process. "If you can count beaten to a pulp by a Special Operative, I'd say he's in pretty bad shape."

A low hum resounded thoughtfully. "Where is the soldier's location?"

"At Specialist Schnee's military home unit." I was convinced at this point that the infirmary was already aware of what happens whenever I called; that they were already prepared every other morning to send their assistance. I smirked to myself before peeking out into the living room, surprised to see that the soldier fell from his spot.

"I see..." she trailed before talking to someone who was probably nearby, her hand muffling the microphone. "Alright, I'll have immediate medical assistance brought to the area ASAP."

I nodded to myself before walking back out into the living room, staring blankly at the man who laid stretched out on the floor. I set the scroll between my ear and shoulder to lift him by his shoulders, pushing him further in the corner to keep him from toppling over again. "Thank you. That will be all."

The woman responded a more lively hum, speaking faintly to someone in the room as the call ended. I let out a quick sigh before keeping my scroll in my pocket and heading back into the kitchen. Figuring that I should probably help make the infirmary's lives a little easier, I grabbed a fresh towel and a small bowl with some cold water before heading back out.

Drenching the towel with water, I formed a ball just above the guy's head, squeezing it hard to let the cold fluid fall all over his insentient form. This trick worked many times before, so I hoped it would be enough to wake him.

It splattered all over his face, flowing down quickly to his neck and soaking his inner shirt. In a matter of seconds, he sprung wide awake, jerking away from the wall and yelping at the contact. He grasped at his wet neck, pulling the cloth of his wet shirt away from his skin.

I cocked my head to the side inscrutably, already used to seeing guys like him react the same way. This was honestly getting old.

"W-Where am I?!" He exclaimed, whipping his head back and forth the lobby as he surveyed the area frantically. It seemed he immediately regretted it by the way he stopped abruptly, grimacing in pain and letting out a hushed whine.

I rested a fist on my hip, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You're in the Schnee military home, pal. Been here the whole night by the looks of it." I tossed the towel back into the bowl before offering him a hand. Taking it, he swayed unstably before successfully pulling himself up, his face draining of color from the sudden motion.

He murmured something before shutting his eyes and clutching one side of his head, attempting to recall the events from the night before. "Oh right, I had a practice duel with Specialist Schnee last night." I gestured him to the couch, guiding him to sit slowly before handing him the bowl to clean up. "Thanks."

I couldn't help but silently judge him, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him an underwhelmed look. "Well, from the looks of things, it seems more like she beat the crap out of you than a fair duel. Doesn't seem like much of a fight on your part." I gestured to the cuts and bruises decorating his skin, not bothering to hide my snarky tone.

He shook his head wildly. "It was so quick! I hardly even had the chance to attack." His hand stretched out over his head to emphasize his point, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights as if he was having a flashback. "All I can remember was a sole strike to my head before blacking out."

I shrugged nonchalantly, moving my gaze to look out the window in thought before shoving a hand in my pocket. "It's Ms. Schnee. She's a tough one."

Winter Schnee, Special Operative in the Atlesian Military, and personal right hand of the well-known General James Ironwood. Her intelligence and skills in combat and strategy were popular among the huntsman schools in the kingdom, graduating Atlas Academy with high honors and receiving a personal invitation to join the military from the general himself. Based on the rumors, it was partly because he had been watching over her since she was a child, like the rest of her siblings.

She was also the eldest daughter of one of the wealthiest families in Remnant, the richest one in Atlas. Her family founded the Schnee Dust Company, with her being the original heiress to inherit the business. Her title was eventually passed down to her younger sister once she had decided to affiliate herself with the military. Gossip then had said it was because of her wanting to cut all ties to her name, especially when word had gotten about the company's atrocious methods in dust mining.

With a status like hers, news spread fast all over the continent. It was clear that she didn't take great pride in her name once her father had become the head. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to have anything to do with her family, being in a similar situation myself.

The man shuffled in his seat. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" He asked, squeezing the towel and slowly wiping it across his cheek.

"The name's Qrow," I introduced, glancing at him as I jerked a thumb to myself. "I'm an employee here for the Schnee military home."

His eyes looked up to me with a tinge of curiosity. "Employee?"

I nodded. "I'm the head guard here, and part of my job is to make sure all guests are tended to and making sure that this place is safe for everyone in it." A chime sounded from my pocket, finding a message displayed on the screen of my scroll; specifically, one from a familiar infirmary nurse.

_'The ambulance is nearing Ms. Schnee's residence. Have the soldier ready for tending and departure.'_

I let out a quick chuckle before keeping my scroll, motioning for the soldier to move closer to the edge of the couch. "It's time to go, pal. We're getting you some _real_ help." He sweatdropped momentarily before slinging his left arm over my soldier when I crouched near him. With an arm at his back, I let him lean on me for support as he hobbled to the door.

"What do you mean _real_ help?" Once outside, I settled and shifted his weight to the nearby pillar decorating the exterior of the main entrance.

"An ambulance is coming for you, and don't worry, it's the military's infirmary that will get you all better," I told him flatly, untangling his limb from my shoulder and setting him down steadily.

Right on cue, a military ambulance drove through the gates, circling the roundabout before stopping just before where we were. The back doors immediately swung open, revealing two large men in white medical uniforms carrying a large stretcher. I quickly stepped to the side to give them space, walking to the ambulance as they moved the soldier.

A smirk made its way on my lips when a familiar young woman stepped down from the vehicle, her black hair held back into a tight centered bun. Her demeanor was commanding but was also playful and relaxed, glancing at the injured man before raising a brow to me, her green eyes flashing with a teasing smugness.

"Another one, huh?" She laughed lightly.

I shrugged before laughing along with her. "I'm getting used to it, but I've got to admit, it's getting tiring. I don't know how you keep up with this, Lex," I joked, wiping the back of my hand against my forehead to feign fatigue.

She scoffed, surveying the soldier being slowly lifted on the stretcher before nudging her head in his direction. "That's the 9th one in the last month. What's going on with her?"

I tilted my head to the side, shrugging a shoulder. "I wouldn't know."

Her eyes rolled subtly, enough for only myself to notice. I flashed her a look before glancing to the large window on the second floor, the movement of curtains catching my attention before I turned back to Lex. "Hope you're keeping her in check, though."

"You know we don't really talk," I told her in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing my arms and deviating my eyes from hers.

Over the two years that I've worked for Winter Schnee, there was hardly ever a time that we held a full-blown conversation. I could say that we were on professional terms, only ever speaking when necessary like things about work or manor reports. After my first year, I was able to sneak in a few commentaries and goading here and there. She surprisingly took my teasings and satirizing well, even it did seem to fuel her temper.

We weren't on the level of getting to know each other that you could call us friends, but we weren't strangers either. Unfortunately, that was as far as it could get. A closed-off, militant woman was what she was, despite a few probings and lighthearted moments. She was never one to get close to people, other than her sister at least.

And I was sure she intended to keep it that way.

"Well, maybe you should try," Lex suggested, taking a glimpse at the window above us.

I noticed one of the men secure the last strap of the stretcher around the soldier, lifting him up cautiously before heading back to the back entrance of the ambulance. The man waved his hand in gratitude, sending a small smile and muttering a quick 'thank you' before disappearing through the doors.

"Well, that's my cue." The dark-haired woman gestured, smoothening her attire before turning away.

"Thanks again for the quick pick up," I called out, offering her a two-finger salute.

She turned and made a quick face, laughing. "No need to thank me, you know."

"Yeah, but I do keep calling on your services. I'm starting to think they're getting annoyed with me," I quipped in amusement.

Lex chuckled and shook her head, raising her hands to brush me off. "Oh please! If anything, you're keeping the nurses in the call room entertained. Only the Gods know how many of them are actually into you by now," she giggled, winking as she gestured to me.

I laughed behind closed lips, raising a brow smugly. "Well, they can't go wrong with that."

"And anyway, it isn't your fault," she reminded, stepping away from the doors and walking back to me, grabbing my shoulders to pull me down to her height. "If anyone is to blame, it would be that special operative of yours," she whispered snarkily, a smirk appearing as she pushed me back up and walked back to the vehicle.

"Like I said," I called back, shoving both of my hands into my pockets. "Not much I can do about that."

She sent one last look over her shoulder. "Can't keep nursing every single one of those she brings in though," she remarks sarcastically, chuckling before stepping into the ambulance and closing the doors.

As I watched them drive away, I let out a light snicker, reflecting over her words for a moment. Despite how convincing she could be at times, I was doubtful that this was something I couldn't do. At least, I thought so. I clicked my tongue before turning to head back inside.

It was time to get back to work.

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

My fingers moved the dark blue curtains of my room, hiding my figure as I peeked out the window. Below was a clear view of my head guard, Qrow, watching an ambulance leave the premises as he stood by the main entrance, head turned away from my view, which made it hard to decipher the expression he held.

He turned away as the vehicle exited the gates, his pace oddly slow. I could make out the smirk etched on his lips, narrowing my eyes when I noticed an unusual glint in his own, but it had disappeared just as he stopped in his step.

_What was he doing?_

I held in the urge to jerk away from the glass when his head slowly craned up, unfazed crimson eyes staring right into my azure ones despite the obscured view he had of me. I instinctively bit the inside of my lip as my grip on the curtains tightened, my impassive face unwavering.

It was as though he knew that I was watching him. What was startling was how he remained insouciant in his stance, hands tucked away as he kept his gaze on my own, unaffected by the cloth that should have concealed my curious form.

Almost like a bird watching something curiously.

Still, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my astonishment, neither the ability to read me so early in the morning when the day had yet to begin. However, it was a peculiar thought that perhaps, this had become a routine of his.

Unlike previous instances, this was the only time I'd stayed longer to observe the happenings after one of those nights. Most mornings, it was a quick display of the ambulance' arrival, the soldier being brought inside, and the gates opening for their departure before I proceeded to prepare for the day.

Today was the first that I'd watched everything unfold before me. It was also the first time that I had ever met his eyes the way we did now. _Had he always stopped to stare at my window when this happened?_

Before I could to study him further, he pulled away, eyes covered by the dark hair that hung on his face he headed inside. I sighed, sparing one last glance at where he stood before closing the curtains and reminding myself to get ready. I'd see him again later, just no longer with the rare look he had.

It was a tad bit unnerving to some extent. At the back of my mind, I was almost certain that he was quizzical; wondering what the reason was behind my sending him beaten up soldiers every other night.

Surely, to anyone, it was rather farfetched; even more so when it was a S _pecial Operative_ such as myself that was mainly responsible for the mangled conditions of the bruised and broken soldiers.

I should have been tame. After all, these were fresh recruits that were practically maimed on unlucky evenings. However, as new cadets, they had the bearing of becoming the 'soon-to-be' faces of the Atlas military. We didn't simply construct them to be disciplined; we trained them with vigor. It was almost mandatory that they were the best. That meant the necessity of being courageous to stand up on their own feet, fearless in times of danger, and to be strategic with every approach done.

It was the reason why I took it upon myself to train them. _Personally._

Or at the very least, that was what I had been telling myself over the past several months.

As an officer of my rank, it was imperative that I continued to train myself, to be in top shape with the absolute best performance. Mistakes were unacceptable.

With everything that was going on, both with what I knew and what I didn't, there was too much at stake to let one small slip pass me by. There were too many things that could lead to moments of vulnerability, instances that could be detrimental at any given time. Uncertainty had become a foe; mystery along with it. There was no room for error nor any forms of distractions.

Not when the unknown had yet to be determined.

The need to remain focused was dire; to attain the capability of standing my ground at all costs. These last few months have been showing me just how inexperienced I truly was, and how there were numerous things that I had yet to learn.

And _this..._

_New and uncanny manifestations..._

I shook my head, letting out a deep breath as I pushed the unsettling thoughts away. Whatever _these_ were, I would not remain stagnant. I would never allow them to become a hindrance, despite just how apprehensive it had already made me.

It was the reason why I've entailed such tight precautions.

Walking into my bathroom and ridding myself of my nightgown, I stepped into the warm shower, letting it drench my pale skin. The steam had already begun fogging up the glass wall as well as the mirror near the sink. Trickles of temperate water streamed down my back and I could feel myself fall into a relaxed trance at its touch. I inhaled slowly, hoping to ease the mental tension I felt.

It had never been my intention to purposely injure all of those soldiers, or in a practical sense, not as much as I had. It had always been difficult to alleviate myself of the 'what ifs' that raced through my head more times in a day than I appreciated. Yet now, I was starting to believe that my accidental hostility was simply from the new challenge I have come to face; how I couldn't let myself fall behind as a result. Perhaps it was worry that drove me towards my aggressive side in battle.

My insecurity was prominent, I knew that as much. Agitation and ambivalence had coursed through my veins the moment I first saw it happen. It was terrifying more than I cared to admit, which was why I had enforced it in myself to use whatever means I had to remain proficient. It was something foreign, but I understood that it was a responsibility I had to bear.

With one last rinse, I turned the shower off before squeezing my long white hair, ridding it of any excess water. I reached for the soft, blue towel hanging nearby, gently wiping myself dry as I stepped onto the white rug laid on the tiled floor.

It was time to seize another day.

Grabbing the clean uniform in my closet, I effortlessly followed my usual routine, mindful of keeping my coat and blouse free of any wrinkles. As I slipped into my boots, I couldn't cease a thought from crossing my mind.

I've been able to keep these unusual bouts at bay, thankfully remaining a secret that only I knew. It was honestly an arduous task to keep the occurrences to myself, but it alarming that with my line of work, they were more or less bound to reveal themselves. I was relieved that there had yet to be any drastic events. It was always better to stay primed, but I would presume that as of late, I was doing alright.

I smoothened out the creases on my uniform before reaching for the brush, putting my hair up in the usual neat and tight side bun that I'd gotten used to many years ago, always leaving a little fringe on the side and letting my bangs fall freely on my face. I did a onceover once finished, bright blue eyes staring back from my reflection.

Reaching for my sabre and scroll, I headed for the door, feeling for the small pack strapped to my back. With one quick sweep, I checked to see if I had forgotten anything.

The blue bed with white cotton sheets stood at the center of the room, the entrance to my walk-in closet and bathroom to its left. A white table with a computer rested against the wall where the large window I stood by earlier, dark blue shelves containing military books and documents hung on its walls. At the center laid a simple, white rug, along with a trunk and case that often kept my sword.

As I made my way out, a familiar noise sounded from my scroll, browsing over it and finding a message from the General.

_'Report to the Command Room by 8 am.'_

I blinked musingly, glancing over to the clock on my nightstand. '6:45 am'. I had time.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Qrow, back straight, and arms resting behind him as he surveyed the lobby. As per usual.

The click of my heels against the steps must have caught his attention, head whipping up as he watched my descent. Much to my chagrin, the peculiar look in his eye from earlier was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee," he greeted, bowing his head slightly.

Once off the stairs, I greeted a quick "Good morning" before proceeding into the kitchen, hearing his footsteps follow behind me. "Anything to report?"

He shook his head as he went over a file in his scroll. "None as of this morning. The mansion was safe and secured throughout the night up to this morning with no unusual activity," he briefed, eyes locked on the screen he held.

I hummed in acknowledgment. "Have all housekeeping members reported in this morning?" I asked, eyeing the coffee maker and expectedly finding freshly brewed coffee inside its glass kettle.

"Yes, all of the housekeeping are present as of now." Just as he finished, one of the housekeepers had walked in and offered a kind smile. "Good morning, Ms. Schnee. I've prepared your coffee. Will you be taking it in your thermos to go or in a mug?"

"A mug will do, Carmine. I have some time this morning. Thank you." Carmine nodded before taking out a white mug with a light blue glyph on its side, pouring the in the dark liquid, and offering it to me, which I took gratefully. She smiled once more before gesturing to the glass jars of cream and sugar at my side.

"I've prepared your breakfast as well. Please enjoy, Ms. Schnee," she said kindly before patting my shoulder as she set down a plate full of freshly baked bread and butter.

Its scent was delightful that I was tempted to begin indulging in it. "Thank you, Carmine. You and the rest of the household may have your breakfast as well, I will be taking my leave soon," I told her with a nod, which she reciprocated before taking her leave.

I had almost forgotten that Qrow remained standing behind me, hand fumbling with the closed scroll, likely waiting to see if I had other questions or orders for the morning.

"What's the status of the newly recruited guards?" I decided to ask, taking a quick whiff of my coffee, watching the contents swirling in the mug.

"They have already taken position throughout the mansion and are currently on duty."

Good.

With a content sigh, I waved to him in dismissal. "Then that will be all."

Expecting him to walk away, I brought my lips down for a sip, letting my eyes flutter close at the bitter taste reaching my tongue. The sound of shuffling brought me out of my daze, finding that he had yet to move. He stood uneasily, scratching the back of his head in evident hesitation.

Setting my mug back down, I tilted my head to him questioningly, urging him to speak. "Ms. Schnee, I have things to attend to this afternoon that may reach until late tonight. I've asked one of the recruits to stand on guard for that time."

I swallowed my coffee _hard,_ furrowing my brows slightly and running through his words to make sure I heard him correctly.

If I had, then it would seem that he would not be available to stand guard for the day until the evening.

Qrow Branwen.

Who was, a matter of fact, my best guard. It was the reason why he was the head after all.

I haven't had the chance to see his full capabilities, other than training sessions that occurred with the other guards around the mansion, but I have heard much praise for his abilities. From what I heard back home, he was taken into employment for the exemplary skills he apparently carried. For all I knew, he might have even been up to par with myself.

He was one of my precautions, not that I would mention it out loud. With these strange events happening, I've seen to it that I was to be guarded adeptly. Not a moment should come that I would be taken aback by imminent signs of danger or liabilities. Unchecked fear and incompetency could put anyone in peril, and that was not an idea I was willing to entertain.

It could be my increasing paranoia, which almost sounded pitiful to my ears, but I had led myself to believe that it would be fitting to guarantee my security, at least until I learned more about it.

His news worried me, but I felt a breath of relief that it was only for tonight. In the meantime, I tried to convince myself that I was more than capable of keeping myself safe.

"See to it that your recruits guard well then. You're dismissed," I remark sternly, my eyes deviating back to the drink on the counter. I was able to make out his shallow nod from the corner of my eye, before he turned on his heel and left, likely to resume his duty.

As I watched his back disappear from the hall, another thought crossed my mind.

_Does he ever wonder why I, a Special Operative of the Atlesian Military, was always fearful of my safety?_

* * *

_**Qrow's POV** _

Once Winter left for work, I headed back to my room to change out of my guard uniform and into my usual clothes. Words can't express how much I've missed the feeling of my cape hanging from my shoulders. The uniform sucked without one. Strapping harbinger to my back, I gave myself an approving nod before heading out, hoping to avoid anyone who might ask where I was headed off to.

Winter's military unit wasn't exactly a small place unlike what most soldiers would get. From what I heard, it was her dad's request. It was much smaller compared to the Schnee manor but still bigger than most military residences. Unlike her old home, her place was simple, walls coated white with blue accents. The only evidence of her family name was the lone snowflake configured on the gate.

I spotted a few of the recruits tightly glued to their spots, scattered from the sides of the gate to the area's outer edges. It seemed like they'd already been briefed, or warned, about the consequences of disappointing Winter.

A few guards had saluted me as I went, all staying silent and keeping their eyes trained forward even as they closed the steel bars. A few feet away stood several closely packed trees and a perfect spot that was hidden from plain sight. With a prompt survey and finding no one around, I briskly walked in, transforming into my corvid form, flying up to the sky and past the tree line.

It's been a long time since I've last given myself the chance to stretch my wings, to have the wind blow strongly against my small frame while it carried me higher into the air. I've almost forgotten how great it feels to fly.

The view of Atlas was far from the scenic sights of Vale and Mistral, landscapes that I've become familiar with over the years. Instead of the usual greenery and natural resources, the kingdom of advanced technology was filled with sights of sleek and high-rise buildings. There were hardly any sights of nature around, save for a few trees scattered along the streets.

Seeing the smallest bit of evergreen was astonishing considering the northern climate. Solitas was known for its icy tundras and intense snowstorms that anyone could presume the terrain would be a solid white.

When I first visited the continent, I had been worried that I'd freeze myself to death without a projected aura. Fortunately, the chills of Atlas' temperatures weren't much of a bother when in my crow form, what with the shifting my body mechanisms to adapt to the harsh environment.

Within minutes, the kingdom's tertiary school came into full view, surrounded by rings of hard light dust and airships of the military circling its domain. A small garden stood off the side, hidden away and often serving as a space of solace for the students.

As timing would have it, the area was clear of people since most were probably inside or simply tending to their classes. Passing by a decent patch of trees, I transformed back into my human form inconspicuously, casually brushing off the dust on my shoulder.

Atlas Academy was much more modern and grand compared to Beacon Academy. The fact that the school was well-elevated with gravity dust let everyone who visited know just how developed the kingdom was.

Walking through the extremely large doors alone was intimidating as it is. The halls were a mix of white and grey with polished tiles, large paintings of what looked like warriors and grimm hung from the walls. I nearly snickered at what I was sure was the administration's attempt to keep the historic atmosphere.

With a deep breath, I let my feet guide me through the halls, knowing that the path it would take was already second nature.

It wasn't every day that I'd get a message from _them._

That could only mean that some things have been going on. Bad things, to be specific. For them to have to me visit after 2 years, I wasn't not counting on this to be a simple life update visit.

The sound of giggling pulled me out of my thoughts, giving a sideways glance at the students that stood a few feet away. It looked like I caught their attention, finding that some were either staring or glancing in my direction as they whispered. I bit back a chuckle when one of them swooned after flashing a smirk, casting them a coy glance before picking up the pace. I hardly blamed them for their reactions.

After a few twists and turns, I arrived at a secluded hall with a sliding door at the end. It was clearly not a common destination for students nor common Atlesian guards considering their absence in the area, but anyone with sharp eyes could tell that the place was still heavily guarded.

Just as it should be.

I hovered my scroll over the terminal, a few beeps signaling that the system was reading my identity. After a moment, the beeping had stopped before the door clicked and slid open. The room was immensely dark, with only a pathway being illuminated by a soft glowing blue against a lighter blue pavement. The path was fairly long, but it was made that way to confuse anyone who didn't know where it led.

Another door stood at the end, this time with a green scanner on the side rather than a scroll reader. With a quick press of my hand, it had opened to reveal a round hall with several men and women in black suits pacing through different rooms; different departments.

I huffed before approaching the door at the far center, hand resting on the handle contemplatingly before pushing through. A sense of nostalgia washed through upon seeing the three figures inside, all surrounding the large, black table that sat in the middle of the room.

A stern-faced blonde woman in a white blouse and black skirt with a violet cape sat across and bickered with a tall black-haired man with a strong atmosphere, wearing an all-too-familiar white Atlesian military uniform, who stood firm as he tried to deviate his gaze to one of the many screens in the room. At the head of the table was a grey-haired man who wore a green scarf around his neck over a black polo, who had been pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

It was a wistful sight, and I nearly laughed when all I heard was arguing as though nothing had changed.

Their expressions were easy to read without even considering my skills of being a spy for this very organization. All of them had a look that was utterly perplexed, tinged with troubling concern, and clearly preoccupied with whatever they were tapping away on their scrolls and tablets. I hadn't realized how my footsteps resonated in the room until they simultaneously turned their heads in my direction and stopped their heated conversation.

The man at the center gestured me over with a friendly wave. "Qrow," he spoke kindly, a smile gracing his lips. I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face, knowing that it had been far too long since I had last seen any of them.

"It's good to see you again, Oz," I told him sincerely as I walked closer.

Ozpin nodded in agreement as he stood from his seat, gesturing to the empty chair that sat on his side. "We hadn't been expecting you so soon," he commented honestly.

I shrugged indifferently, but truth be told, I had been keeping my thoughts at bay the moment I left. I attempted to brush off the weight in my chest. "Well, the ice queen left early today. I guess that's all thanks to Jimmy here-"

"James," Ironwood cut me off, shaking his head in annoyance but chuckling under his breath nonetheless. "And it's good to see you too, Qrow. I had tasks for her today and needed her at the base."

"And to make sure she wouldn't see me here. Yeah, yeah. We know." I waved my hand heedlessly, trying to pass off the joke.

Glynda rolled her eyes at my action, clearly still refusing to condone my antics. "Manners, Qrow!" She reprimanded, but the amused smirk tugging at the edge of her lips indicated she felt otherwise. I smirked before laughing behind closed lips. Not even 2 minutes in the room and I was already convinced that they really haven't changed over the two years I've been gone.

"Oh, I've learned plenty," I told her snidely, sarcasm dripping in my voice as I took my seat.

I heard Ozpin mumble something intelligibly before sitting back down, sighing as he leaned back against the headrest. "Well, now that greetings are in order, I believe it's time that we resume," he started, tapping away on his scroll before moving his gaze to me. "Qrow?" He asked lightly, attempting to ease the tension forming in the air.

Just like old times.

I sighed deeply before letting out a smirk, propping an elbow on the table. "First order of business already, huh?"

Ozpin could only laugh as he nodded, while James and Glynda eyed each other as they gave a knowing smile.

"Welcome back to _The Seasons Elite!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter!
> 
> If you're all wondering why Winter thinks like that, you'll have to read on later HAHA
> 
> PS. since Ozpin's inner circle didn't necessarily have a name, I thought of my own HAHA This isn't just their small group, but it's actually an organization. I'll dive into this later on. This won't change though even if they eventually reveal a name for it in the series. After all, it is the same world, the story is just different. Same concepts though!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> My breath grew staggered, clasping my hands together before drawing them up against my forehead.
> 
> Three months.
> 
> It's been a whole three months since she died; since those powers disappeared. There wasn't a single clue as to where they could have gone or to who they could have been passed on to. At this rate, those powers could be anywhere by now.
> 
> "So you mean..." I tried to force out, holding back my shock and the anger pitting in my core.
> 
> Glynda sighed, shuffling in her position. "We don't know who the new host of the powers is," she concluded.
> 
> "We haven't had any luck," James said dejectedly, folding his arms in front of him before huffing in frustration.
> 
> I lifted my head to look them over, finding their despondent expressions as they turned to Ozpin. His eyes fixated on mine before he spoke earnestly. "And that's why we needed you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Qrow's POV** _

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Qrow?" James remarked as I walked over to his side, offering a nod. He gave a subtle smile before patting my shoulder.

It was a lot similar to how he reacted when I told the Elite about my intention of going on hiatus. A simple pat on the back and a 'take care' as I walked through the doors, not knowing when I would come back. I was expecting things back then to be more chaotic; some tone raising, disagreements, even nasty glares. None of them came, and I was grateful they'd let me be.

Things took a bigger toll on me than I anticipated. I hadn't realized how bad it was getting until I was basically waist-deep into a bottle every night compared to the usual few drinks. No one tried to stop me, and my guess was because they understood why I felt the way I did. That didn't mean that they liked it though, and I didn't care to do anything about it.

Working a job like this was no easy feat, and it wasn't just the physical struggles that came with it. When I started off, it was all about saving the world and protecting its citizens. I hadn't given much thought about the mental aspects of it, not until I saw just how many other fellow huntsmen of mine had died along the way. Heartbreaking enough, someone special from my own team included.

Drowning away the pain was a temporary escape, but it was a habit that was hard to break. I knew enough that it wouldn't get me anywhere, and at times, it only made my huntsman job a bit more difficult to comprehend. But thanks to years of experience, I'd gotten used to fighting with it, not the slightest bit losing touch.

It reached the point that it was just too much to handle. I wanted to believe that I'd be an exception to the whole 'stopping at your limit' thing, but after that one incident, I knew it was the last straw.

I laughed lightly. "You could say that."

After I announced my break from the Elite, he was nice enough to let me in on a high-paying job, offering a position that still kept tabs on my huntsman skills while staying undercover protecting one of his agents in the military.

It was a simple job, and I was convinced that it would do me some good while away.

The words 'high-paying' had me sold and I immediately said yes, not knowing who it was exactly that I had to deal with. It was stupid on my part to miss asking any questions, specifically why someone who worked in Remnant's finest military would need protection. Back then, I'd just wanted to move on with my life with whatever it had to offer.

My lack of concern on the subject was definitely a bite on my end.

I immediately regretted accepting the job the moment I heard that the name ' _Schnee_ ' was involved. That family had one hell of a reputation, and I was beyond a doubt sure that everyone knew about it.

They were a bunch of arrogant, greedy scums who thought they could get whatever they wanted without compromising themselves, putting all the dirty work on others. Rumors of their abuse towards the faunus spread like wildfire across the continent and to the other kingdoms, which only added to their ill-reputed name. What once was an idea that sought to aid mankind in the battle against grimm with their dust business was now a corrupt company of dirty methods that only sought to gain more wealth.

The family and its members were basically celebrities, but ironic enough, only one person ever liked to show his face to the public. There was hardly any information on them other than the head of the household; the narcissistic and pompous _Jacques Schnee_. He took his wife's name rather than give her his own, and also took the company from her hands. News about her was scarce after their marriage, but it was shown that they had three children.

Two of which were daughters, the eldest being the original heiress to the family company before passing it on to her sister, but both seemed to have the end goal of being huntresses rather than businesswomen.

This only proposed the question of why I was being given a job to babysit the eldest of the Schnee children, who just so happened to be a member of the Atlas military.

What was even more mind-boggling was that she wasn't just any typical soldier. She was a _Specialist_ , and more importantly, James' right hand. With her title and rank, anyone could tell that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

According to him, 'ol papa Schnee was aware of her involvement with the military and made sure to let the General know that if anything were to happen to her, he would ensure the fall of the Atlas military system. James knew that Jacques' rants were only a front; that he only wanted to make sure his name sounded well to the world about caring for his daughter.

But in reality, all he wanted was her family rights and the money to her name.

"How has working for Ms. Schnee been?"

I let out an airy chuckle, running a hand through my hair. I could only account for the many times I had to clean up her nightly messes. "Peachy."

He gave a curious look, raising his brow with intrigue. "I hope she hasn't been giving you a hard time," he commented, a quip laced in his tone.

"I doubt that it's me you should be concerned about when it comes to her," I breathed, shaking my head. I glanced over to Ozpin and Glynda, who still looked preoccupied in setting something up into the computers.

From my periphery, James' gaze turned firm as he faced my, lips pursed into a straight line. "What do you mean?"

I sighed deeply, wondering if I'd be compromising my job if I let Winter's boss know what she's been doing. I mentally huffed, hoping this wouldn't come back to me later on. "Were you aware that she's been having practice duels with your men every other night?" I started, leaning over the seat my forearms rested on. "I'm pretty sure your military infirmary already know me by now."

His brows furrowed quizzically, a finger lifting up to his chin in thought. I held in my smirk. I'd forgotten how amusing it was when he looked more serious than normal. "Perhaps it's the recruits she's been training. We have received a new batch that was in need of dueling practice."

I shrugged casually. "You might want to look into that, James. Those poor saps didn't look like they stood a chance against her," I mentioned briefly, not wanting him to dwell on it too much for fear of telling off Winter. He only nodded once, mumbling something under his breath before directing his attention back to our other companions in the room.

Following his lead, I faced their direction, feeling an ounce of tension form in my gut. "We're ready when you are, Oz."

Ozpin glanced to me with a nod before grabbing the nearby remote and turning to face the large screen at the end of the room. With a click, a picture of an elderly woman had flashed on the screen. Her white hair and ice-blue eyes were dimmer than what they once were in her younger years. "Qrow, I'm sure you're well aware of who she is."

I scanned over the portrait, instantly recognizing the gentle face flashed before us. "Yeah. The current Winter maiden, Fria," I said without much thought. My eyes instantly narrowed once I noticed the shift in Glynda's expression, becoming downcasted.

At this, James decided to speak, eyes drifting to her before trailing down to the table. "Well, _previous_ Winter maiden."

I blinked, taking in his words. My mouth hung open as I took a step back, growing increasingly baffled at the news. "What?" I hissed out.

Ozpin sighed heavily, shoulders slumping subtly in his stance before tapping a finger on his cane's hilt. "Yes, Qrow. She's passed."

I hadn't been too acquainted with her, but being in an organization composed of some of the most powerful leaders in all of Remnant with the responsibility of protecting these maidens gives anyone the opportunity of learning about one.

The Winter maiden was primarily situated in the continent of Solitas, which meant that she had become Ironwood's responsibility up in the Atlas base. It had been only 2 years since I was last here, and back then, she was still alive, strong, and up and about. The last I heard of her was that she'd begun to suffer from dementia.

"When?" I said just above a whisper, my eyes darting to each of the people standing in the room, waiting for an answer.

"About three months ago," Ozpin started. "We thought the powers would transfer to her next of kin, who we've been searching for months before. According to our sources and database, she apparently had none."

"And we've tried to look for any other information local citizens or Atlas files may have had on her," James interjected, his gaze locked on the woman on the screen. "But even those were lacking of data we could use at this time."

My breath grew staggered, clasping my hands together before drawing them up against my forehead.

_Three months._

It's been a whole _three months_ since she died; since those powers disappeared. There wasn't a single clue as to where they could have gone or to who they could have been passed on to. At this rate, those powers could be anywhere by now.

"So you mean..." I tried to force out, holding back my shock and the anger pitting in my core.

Glynda sighed, shuffling in her position. "We don't know who the new host of the powers is," she concluded.

"We haven't had any luck," James said dejectedly, folding his arms in front of him before huffing in frustration.

I lifted my head to look them over, finding their despondent expressions as they turned to Ozpin. His eyes fixated on mine before he spoke earnestly. "And that's why we needed you."

I groaned at the thought, holding back the urge to run a hand down my face. We were in this position again, having absolutely no clue as to who the new Winter maiden was. Having a fresh new maiden on the loose was dangerous, knowing she was probably lacking control of her powers at this time. To make matters worse, we needed to find her before she got hunted down or lost to someone else.

We wouldn't want another Spring maiden fiasco like a couple of years back. The only lead we had was that she had been taken in by a bandit tribe... My sister's tribe, to be exact. I've kept tabs on her since then and made sure to let the Elite know. Luckily, the spring maiden's matter was not as urgent as this new one.

James grabbed something from a nearby desk before setting it down before me. It was a small figurine that resembled a chess piece; the queen, to be specific. Upon closer inspection, I noted that it had an unusual feel to it and was made of glass; black glass. "Where did you get this?"

His eyes began to glare at it, hands forming into fists in front of him. "It was left on the desk in the office. It's clear that this was not from one of my students."

My gaze sunk low as I let my hair cast a shadow on my face. " _She's_ here." I meant for it to sound like a question, but I was certain that _she_ really was up in Atlas, or at least, a specific minion of hers was.

"I don't know how, but yes, she must be." James tightened his grip on the seat he had been leaning over. Glynda looked over him in concern, knowing that this was something he had been thinking about for a while.

"Right now, our priority is finding the Winter maiden and keeping her safe, before anyone else finds out about her," Ozpin spoke up, bringing a hand up to fix his spectacles as he glanced at the Atlesian General.

The Atlas headmaster's rage was understandable, especially when the enemy had someone managed to get past him and the kingdom's defenses. Personally, I was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that she was even here. The kingdom was rigorous in its protocols and breathing through security was nearly impossible.

It was all overwhelming. I had left two years ago with the full intention of needing to get my head away from all of this chaos and problems. It was out of the question that they'd disappear just because I did, but I hadn't expected everything to go into disarray over that time.

I thought by leaving for a while, I could get the smallest sense of peace. But now, I knew well enough it was far from happening.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked almost defeatedly, straightening my back as I looked them in the eye.

Glynda stood from her seat, glancing at me carefully before reaching for the remote Ozpin initially had, clicking another button and displaying a map of Atlas. "This-" she began, pointing to the northern part of the city with a laser pointer. "Is where we believe she's located."

I recognized the map of the area she was referring to, my brow lifting to look at her questioningly. "How could she be there?" I asked in near disbelief. "That's near the military's base and not many citizens live there."

She hummed in agreement. "Though that may be the case, there are still some residents who do. According to a few eyewitnesses, there have been random snowfalls within the area. Snowing is common up in the north, but these climatic occurrences appeared... different."

Crossing my arms, I frowned at her statement. "What do you mean 'different'?"

Pushing her glasses up, she proceeded to the next slide. There was an unusual looking ice formation against trees and roads scattered in the area with several markers on specific features of the ice. "These ice formations seem to have been left behind after the snowfall. It is an unnatural phenomenon, which leads us to only one guess."

"The Winter maiden," I concluded for her. "And that's where she is."

"Yes, which is exactly why we called on you," Ozpin interposed, rising from his seat and gesturing to me. "Other than the fact that you're our best tracker and spy, you happen to be staying there as of late. With that in mind, the probability of encountering the maiden would be increased."

"You want me to keep an eye out for her," I answered almost disappointedly.

The stress weighing on my shoulders were getting heavier by the minute, and I could feel the indignation I've suppressed for so long resurface.

Keeping an eye out for the maiden was a dangerous task in itself. Things were unpredictable; most times, I'd believe it was my fault for the tides turning against us. There were endless possibilities of what could happen, similar to the events that took place with the Fall maiden.

What happened to her formed into guilt that I'd always bear with me, something that I'd carry until Gods know when. It was a simple task, perilous and precarious, but something I knew I was capable of handling.

But the world loved to prove me wrong. Needless to say, I failed; unable to protect her from the ones that hunted her down. It had been my fault and as a consequence, we had a rogue maiden out and about, doing _her_ biddings.

" _She's_ after them, Qrow."

There was no fighting it.

This mission was too crucial to be left alone. It was true that I took the lead in tracking and monitoring the maidens over the years, but that didn't mean this would come easily now. Recollections of what happened to the previous Fall maiden was a cruel memory that I couldn't simply push away and resume my work like it didn't happen. These things happened with being a huntsman, but even I admitted that the incident was my responsibility to bear. _Alone._

"I don't want this to end up like Fall." With all of the deaths I couldn't prevent, this was the second to haunt me. The first had been much worse; an old teammate and great friend. Her death was what had driven me to a deep point of recklessness in the first place.

Their silence was deafening, eyes glancing at each other sadly as they remembered the events that took place two years ago, an unspoken fury hidden beneath. It had hit the Elite hard when it happened, and it was difficult to rise up from when it sunk in that the enemy now had a maiden on their side.

Ozpin breathed out deeply, his gaze serious as he rested his hands in front of him. "We don't believe it will... if we act now."

My head fell down slightly, hands curling inward at the hesitation peaking in my core. "So you want me reinstated to make sure we find her and keep her safe," I stated rhetorically, keeping calm despite the whirlwind of emotions taking over, finding it hard to grasp what I've been told as a whole.

I knew that was exactly what Ozpin wanted, the same could be said for Glynda and James. Desperation was hidden behind their calm and stoic facades, knowing what had to be done.

But I didn't know what to do.

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

I heard the front doors creak open, immediately moving the curtains to get a glimpse of who was making their way in, catching the movement of a red cape before it disappeared.

Since I had arrived home, I'd been wary of any unusual entries or movements along the area or within the premises. I wasn't as concerned once I found most of the guards situated in their spots, probably per Qrow's orders before he left.

It was puzzling how late Qrow had arrived despite telling me this morning. Glancing at the clock, it was nearly one in the morning when he'd made his way inside. It was a peculiar sight to see my head guard arrive in the dead of the night, which only garnered my curiosity.

Fortunately, I'd been keen on heading to the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water after waking up from another one of my nightmares. Sleep was becoming more and more difficult with those images constantly repeating in my mind every other night.

Quickly grabbing my robe to wrap around my nightgown, I slipped out the door and quietly padded my way down. The lobby was quiet, finding no one around and the doors been locked shut. Lights from the kitchen were cast over the floor, which led me to wonder who was inside.

The scene before me was something I hadn't expected.

Qrow sat slumped on one of the tall stools of the breakfast counter, head down as though he was deep in thought. In his hand was a small glass of what looked like whiskey, the bottle resting beside his arm. A shadow covered his eyes but the frown etched on his lips was enough to tell that he was upset.

He appeared preoccupied with whatever was on his mind that it was almost as though he hadn't noticed me walk in.

"Drinking alone, Branwen?"

However, he didn't seem surprised either.

He chuckled lowly, almost to himself than to me, before setting down the glass and offering a nod to acknowledge my presence. "Well, if you drank with me, then maybe I wouldn't be," he said almost slurred.

My brow instantly rose, taking a step forward to pull out the extra seat from under the counter. He glanced over questioningly as I settled down beside him, observing the expression he held. "You know I'd be charging your pay for drinking my alcohol, right?"

He simply blinked, red eyes focusing on my blue ones before quickly diverting his gaze away. A snicker left his lips as he took another sip of his drink. I bit back a scowl, glancing over his shoulder to see just how much he'd already drunk. I felt my stomach lurch when I found a third of the alcohol already gone.

"Well, Ms. Schnee," he said softly, swirling the contents. "Would you still charge me if you had some yourself?" He took another sip, longer than the first, finishing half of the glass' contents before staring at the clear liquor.

I narrowed my eyes at his behavior, my hand reaching out to hold his before I could think. I hadn't known what was bringing about these actions from him, but I knew that I simply hated when people drank their problems away like this. The drink was made for leisure, but at times, it was abused.

People had used it as a measure to forget pain, much like my mother. Growing up to find her in pitiful states induced by it created anger and frustration that I hadn't known I was capable of. What pained me was how I could do nothing but offer my sympathy, never truly able to put an end to her compulsions.

It made me feel helpless.

I sighed, carefully watching the sullen expression on his face as I tightened my hold. "Qrow..."

He brought his gaze to me slowly, a broken look resting on his features. I held back the pity my eyes wanted to express, knowing it was the last thing he would have wanted. I stared back in an attempt to understand the emotions behind them.

"Why are you drinking?" I asked in the softest tone I could muster.

For a moment, I saw the barrier in his eyes break faintly, showing the sorrow and misery behind them. Before I could look further, he had immediately closed it off, turning away to look back at the glass in his hand. "No reason, Ms. Schnee. Why do you ask?"

A frown formed on my lips as I exhaled deeply. I wanted to understand what was happening; what he was doing here in such a state. At the back of my mind, I felt the need to be there for him. It was almost my undoing, especially when that was all I could do for my mother. "I highly doubt that there's 'no reason'."

"Ms. Schnee, it's nothing that concerns you," he said a little harshly, pulling away from my grip as he took another sip.

I unconsciously began to glower. "You're my guard. I should at least know if you have any problems. Perhaps I could be of some assistance-"

"And it is for that reason that you shouldn't have to concern yourself with me," he interrupted forbiddingly, turning away further.

The irk I felt at his statement made something snap, my patience thinning with each passing second. "Just tell me what's wrong."

His brows knitted at that, his hold on the glass tightening that I could see the small veins form on his skin. "I told you. My business is my business, and if I want to drink, I will," he hissed roughly, eyes glaring dangerously as he tried to calm his breathing.

I couldn't help but feel taken aback, surprised at his tone and outburst. "This is unlike you," I told him flatly, my eyes blankly locked on his.

He lifted an arm to rest it on the counter, letting his forehead lean against it. "You don't even know me, Winter."

A shiver ran down my spine as he mentioned my name but I was quick to brush it off, focused on the growing frustration in my core at his conduct. It was practically maddening that he had to be this way. "No, I don't," I stated coldly. "I don't know you because over the two years that you've worked here, I've hardly gotten to know you."

His hand formed into a fist before setting the glass down on the counter, huffing as he ran a hand down his face. Taking the opportunity, I grabbed the glass and drink before getting off my seat. "And this-"

"Hey, what are you doing!" He bit back, snapping his head to follow my movement.

"-is just something I cannot put up with." I walked past him, feeling his glare on my back as I put down the glass to place the bottle back in the cupboard.

The sound of the stool moving caught my attention, glancing to the side and finding that he was marching towards me. As his hand shot out to grab the glass, I reacted quickly, closing the shelf and turning to face him. My hand was faster, sliding it behind my back to keep it from his reach.

That left me to stand between him and the drink, my eyes practically daring him to try taking it.

I hadn't realized how inappropriate this must have looked had anyone else been in the room to witness it. He stood before me, arms on either side as he rested them on the counter, locking me in between. His glare was just as intense as my own, neither of us wanting to back down to whatever challenge the other had to offer.

Unlucky for him, he had no idea who he was dealing with.

"You wouldn't have to put up with this if you'd just give me my glass and return to your room, Ms. Schnee," he muttered under his breath, enough for me to hear. He was dangerously close, feeling his warm breath bounce against my lips, but I didn't falter.

"Need I remind you that you're in my home, Branwen. I make the rules here," I breathed out grimly, my stare unwavering. I dared to say, but his intimidation was just as good.

His lack of response was worrying, in a sense. His eyes remained stern but the tension inside was dissipating slowly, leaving behind an emptiness that was almost heartbreaking to witness.

This was a side of him I'd yet to see; the man behind all of the constant bickering and bantering we held behind the formalities of his employment. I haven't the opportunity of seeing his persona aside from the professional and teasing attitude. Still, I would never have thought that he bore affliction and depression within this depth.

This wasn't at all like the Qrow I knew.

"What's wrong, Qrow?" I insisted softly, giving him one more chance to answer me before I decided to leave him be.

He let his eyes flutter close before sighing in frustration, running a hand through his hair as he stepped back, letting me out of his cornered space. Leaning away, he opened his gaze to study mine, as though searching. He hummed as he crossed his arms. "I just really have some things going on right now, Winter," he nearly whispered. "Just give me time. I'll handle it."

My eyes softened at his words, my hand fumbling with the glass resting at my back. It was an old expression, but even I had grown doubtful of the saying. It had become hard to believe that time was what healed all wounds. "Qrow, I apologize," I let him know as I trailed my gaze to the floor. "Though I would have understood had you just told me."

He exhaled deeply, glancing at his feet. "Sorry. It's not something I'd like to discuss."

I let go of the glass behind me, stepping forward as I folded my hands together. "I understand. I guessed that this simply wasn't like you." Or at least, the Qrow I thought I knew.

He snickered under his breath as he looked back up. "Like I said, you don't really know me, Ms. Schnee. Who I am..."

I pondered on that, and I felt like I would be for a while. It was a curious thought, but intriguing enough to know I'd start paying better attention to it. _Just who exactly are you, Qrow Branwen?_ "You're right," I told him softly.

A surprised look formed on his face, eyes widening slightly before moving away from mine. He laughed quietly before shaking his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

I gave him a sympathetic nod before stepping aside and placing the glass of remaining whiskey into the sink. "Get some rest, Qrow. I'll see you in the morning." I patted his shoulder lightly before taking my leave, grabbing the glass of water I came down for in the first place.

"Good night, Ms. Schnee," he called as he began to leave for his quarters, the sounds of his footsteps fading.

My feet stopped just as I had neared the outer hall, calling to him over my shoulder. "Oh, and Qrow?"

He paused in his tracks, turning on his heel. "Yeah?"

"I'm still charging you for that whiskey," I said snidely, hiding the smirk playing on my lips as I made my way back up to my room. I suppressed the laugh threatening to escape my throat when I heard the groan from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2!
> 
> As you could tell, bits of it follow the actual RWBY plot, but it'll turn out a lot more different.
> 
> Guess there's was some unacknowledged tension between Qrow and Winter all this time...  
> Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> "Wait. Qrow?"
> 
> My feet instantly stopped, turning on my heel to face her. "Yes?"
> 
> Her expression looked deep in thought, straight and distant as she let her lips rest on the rim of her mug. Her eyes gradually moved to mine, lowering her drink slowly. "What were you before you became a guard here?"
> 
> I mentally stumbled, taken aback by her question. My eyes blinked a few times to process it, not entirely sure how I was supposed to answer.
> 
> I couldn't exactly say something like 'Oh hey, I'm part of this secret organization that makes sure that all the maidens in the world are safe, which you probably think is some fairytale, and ensures that humanity is kept alive against a great evil.', now, could I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Ozpin's secret group with a more professional twist. To clarify, they're a secret organization working to ensure the safety of the maidens and the world from Salem. Think of it like they're agents of a spy organization!

_**Winter's POV** _

"Schnee!"

The voice had boomed commandingly that I immediately shot up from my seat, dropping my pen onto the scattered and piled papers on my desk. The familiar tone had always been one to demand respect, which wasn't surprising considering his rank.

"General Ironwood, sir!" I brought my right hand up, sharply saluting my commanding officer.

He strode with pride into my office, approaching my desk sternly. I kept still, face calm and poised as I've been trained to do. "At ease. Give me a status update on the recruits."

I nodded affirmingly as my hand lowered, reaching for the nearby tablet and scrolling over for the data. I had been tasked with the responsibility to monitor the recruits in combat and proper military protocols, and I made sure to take the details of that progress.

Stepping away from my desk, I walked to his side as I look through the electronic files, tapping on a folder that was labeled "RECRUIT STATUS". With a swipe, the figures had appeared before offering him the device. The screen displayed several graphs that illustrated the progress of each of the recruits in various departments.

I tucked my hands behind me as I watched him study the charts. "The recruits have been improving in terms of accordance with military protocol, sir. They've begun to get acquainted with most of the settings and the mandatory actions needed in cases of several situations, and have also gotten familiar with the basic assignments and instructions tasked per department."

From the corner of my eye, I could tell that he was studying the graphs intently. I had caught him glimpsing a few times, switching his view from the screen to me, a hand raising to his chin as he did.

Not that I would question his actions, but often times, he would simply ask me to send these kinds of reports over rather than come into my office to attain them. It was less time-consuming to do so and that made most of our work efficient. His surprising appearance had me wondering if there was more to this visit than he was letting on.

The sound of him clearing his throat pulled me from my thoughts, finding him nodding but his brow furrowed slightly. "What's the progress on their battling and dueling abilities?" He asked me.

Without warning, I felt a slight surge of tension come through, suddenly nervous about his query. "The recruits have not been displaying a fair ability of dueling, sir," I mentioned casually, attempting to brush of my unease.

He hummed musingly before fixating his gaze on me. "Who do they battle with, exactly?"

I felt a lump grow in my throat. A little unsure of how I was supposed to answer, I swallowed hard before speaking truthfully. "Myself, sir."

Even though I took it upon myself to train the recruits, I still had the option to let the training department handle them, as long as they remained fully under my watch. Instead of abiding by that alternative, I had decided to duel them myself. On multiple occasions had I convinced myself that it was for them to be primed and well-taught, but I knew there was more to it than that.

He lifted a brow inquisitively at my response, and I felt a sudden lurch in my stomach, almost anticipating to be reprimanded. "And how do they fare in your duels?"

I froze, images flashing in my memory of how beaten and battered they often looked after our practice matches. I mentally shook my head, knowing it wouldn't be such an intelligent idea to let him know just how unfavorable the results turned out, or at the very least, how they appeared afterward.

I took a deep breath, hoping to calm my nerves. "Not well, sir. They have yet to be acquainted with dueling arts and various strategic techniques that will enable them to use their aura to its maximum potential," I said as smoothly as I could, hiding my fumbling hands as I felt them begin to sweat.

A low hum emitted from his lips, likely in thought. "What were their outcomes at the end of the duels?"

I hid my urge to recoil, biting the inside my lip in hesitation. _How exactly did he know about this?_ "Not so good, sir," I attempted to answer calmly. "They were unable to stand long over the course of the match despite battling them without effort."

My eyes deflected for a moment, hoping that he bought the white lie. Dueling the recruits without much effort wasn't necessarily true, at least on some occasions.

I was aware that on some nights, I released the pent up tension in my body more than I had intended, and that meant attacking with a bursting level of skill. When those moments occurred, the recruits hardly lasted at all.

It was harsh and out of line even for a soldier of my status. The activity was meant to be a simple practice battle, but by the time I'd realized it, the damage was already done. It was never my intention to hurt them, but having so much to think about makes me forget who it is that I was dueling with in the first place. There was only so much I could handle, and I had to get it out somewhere. But I knew this wasn't a healthy method though, for those I duel with, that is.

Still, I was in no way defending my actions. Neither did I support such violence. On the contrary, I was very much against it, especially with what I had once been through.

"Well Schnee, I believe that you should keep in mind that they are simply trainees. They are far less experienced and skilled than you are," he stated grimly, a hint of disappointment in tone. I mentally kicked myself for overdoing it with the recruits; for being unable to control my emotions.

"Yes, sir. I'm well aware. I'll be sure to keep their training at a... safer level." Safer from me, at least. I had to keep that in mind from now on.

He studied my expression heedfully as I kept my vision locked on the tablet, my face remaining stoic to hide my thoughts. "Is there any reason why you've decided to take this responsibility upon yourself?" He asked, and I felt my breath hitch.

Fighting always kept me on guard, and it helped to keep my skills sharp. I knew that with the increased amount of work we've received lately, I needed to find the time to keep myself in excellent shape and up to par with top skills. Besides this, I knew well enough that there had been other reasons.

It had always helped to release the tensions that built inside, allowing me to let go of the things I couldn't say out loud. I admit that my fears become consuming, many times to the point where I felt like drowning. In the latest events, I had unintentionally projected them elsewhere.

But the General couldn't know that.

"Just that I thought it would be wise to keep tabs on them myself; to ensure that the quality of their skills does not present as mediocre," I explained as I lifted my gaze to his, my expression remaining unreadable but subtly chewing the inside of my cheek in anxiously.

His gaze lingers more than I would have liked, eyes attempting to dig past my stone expression but ultimately huffing when it served futile. "Don't you think that they should train with soldiers of a lesser status than yourself?" He suggested. I sighed under my breath, knowing well that he'd say this.

Before I could reply, he made another suggestion. "Perhaps you could assign the recruits to the training department rather than have them in your hands. It could save you a lot of time so that you could focus on the other tasks at hand and man the other proceedings."

It did sound like an efficient idea, more so since he'd recently asked me to keep tabs on security and tighten the monitoring of all incoming airships, civilians, and cargos. It would save the trainees from my apparent excessive training; perhaps doing so would be a way of making it up to them.

I took a step back, straightening my back as I faced him, taking the tablet he gestured to me. "Will do, sir. I'll announce the change to the recruits that their dueling practice will now be under the training department, along with the rest of the advanced cadets."

A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips before he nodded and turned for the door. "Good," he remarked.

I felt a breath leave my chest as I kept my eyes on his back, watching him leave. Pulling my attention back to the device, I began compressing the files on the recruits' progress to be sent to the training department's system.

As I heard the panel slide open, he cleared his throat once more. "We wouldn't want you beating up the recruits to a pulp, now, would we?"

My mouth nearly hung open at his words, fingers stiffening over the screen as I blinked my wide eyes to relax. _How did he know?_

I stammered in my words, forcing myself to speak and abate the conversation. "R-right, sir. Of course not."

Well, that could've gone better than expected.

I watched him warily as he stepped out into the hall, releasing the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding as I walked back to my desk.

"Oh, and Schnee?"

I subtly jerked in surprise, glancing up to find him half-turned past the door, facing the office. "Yes, sir?"

"Ensure that last week's mission reports have been completed by tomorrow morning. The tracking department has had a difficult time keeping tabs on incoming grimm due to the incomplete reports prior to encoding," he ordered.

I mentally groaned at the additional work I'd just received but nodding sternly nonetheless. "Yes, sir."

With that, he slipped away from the room, leaving me to watch the doors shut behind him. I felt myself sigh in relief knowing that it could have gone worse than expected. Still, it did make me wonder just how he knew that I'd gotten a little too rough on the recruits.

I shook my head to rid myself of the probing question, focusing on the tasks I had before me. At any rate, it was best not to think about it now, not when I've already been given a solution.

Sitting back down, I scrolled over the list of mission reports over the last week. My jaw dropped open as I gaped at the records flashed on the screen.

About 10 mission reports were still missing from the list.

Alone in my office, I didn't bother to hide the grunt of frustration that escaped my lips, staring deadpanned at the lacking index before me. Quickly whipping out my scroll, I began to contact the team heads involved as well as the committee responsible for their reports. Finishing this would originally take days, but I didn't have that luxury.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Qrow's POV** _

Team STRQ.

The scene in the photo I held was nostalgic, and a part of me wish I could go back to those moments in time. I kept it around whenever I felt reminiscent, remembering the good days I had with the people in it. There were only two of us left now, save for one that only visited when it was beneficial for her, despite being related.

The first member, however, was gone.

Being a huntsman meant having the capabilities of intervening situations most people wouldn't be able to do anything about. It gave a sense of hope and power, knowing that we were doing something good and saving those we could.

But she wasn't one of them, and there was nothing any of us could do.

She was a huntress, and one of the best of our generation, which was why we couldn't believe our ears when we were told she had gone missing in action. It was a horrible memory, and it brought about feelings of knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop it, just like the rest of our team that had long disbanded.

Having to feel that kind of helplessness was the worst kind that I doubted anyone would ever want to experience, and I unconsciously bore the brunt of it when I only had my semblance to blame for her disappearance.

I'd hoped those words were wrong, that she'd respond after that 'secret mission' of hers and come back like it hadn't happened. But she never did. The only thought any of us in the Elite or the team had was that she had already been compromised. None of us knew how to handle that loss, and none of us knew how to let her daughter know.

That was a long time ago.

Things were much different now compared to those days, but the world was still the same cruel place it had always been. Not to mention that _she_ was still out there and keen on ensuring humanity's ultimate destruction.

_How does one even cope with that?_

It was a near-impossible task to deal with, knowing well that beyond the lands where people and Faunus alike stood was someone intrinsically evil, who will never rest until she witnessed humanity crumble at her feet.

It wasn't fair to have to carry that burden. It had been a lot to take in when we were first told about it, and some of us hadn't taken it well.

Still, I had made my choice back then, to become a part of something that could stop it all from happening. That never meant it was an easy path to take, but I hadn't realized the consequences of it in the end.

I set the picture down onto the table before burying my face in my hands. I thought by joining the Elite, I could do some good, make up for all of the misfortune and mistakes that only went south for the people I surrounded myself with. In a group of veterans, I hadn't thought my bad luck would do much.

There was no denying how hesitant I was to go back so soon, and convincing myself wasn't working in the slightest.

There was so much at stake, but it was hard to forget about everything else that I've already been through. I've seen loss and what it could do, the emotions that plagued every time it visited. Along with it came the feeling of failure that was brought about by the incapability of protecting someone.

Dealing with all of it was hard enough, but for it to happen again? Even if it was just a possibility?

I wasn't sure if I could handle that when I haven't moved past every responsibility I believed I failed.

I couldn't bring Summer back.

I couldn't protect the Fall maiden.

My damned semblance never helped in any of it and only made things worse. I would have thought the Elite was doing well without me messing things up, that things were running smoother without me being within a mile radius. They've managed well while I was away, which only begged the question of why I was suddenly so important now.

They were being honest, and at the back of my mind, I knew they believed in me more than I did myself. If I thought hard about it, then maybe there truly was a reason that I should agree to come back. But that didn't mean it would be easy.

I spread the fingers covering my eyes slightly, just enough to peek down at the picture of my team, focusing on the girl with short black hair and a pair of striking silver eyes that sported a white hood. I nearly smiled.

What would she have thought?

"Hey Summer, what do you think I should do?" I asked under my breath, smirking at my antics as if I should expect her to answer. I slid my hands away, them beneath my chin as I traced the photo. "You know, you were always the best at making decisions."

I let out a sincere smile as memories flashed in my head. "Tai and Raven always fought about what would be the best ideas, and I never really cared about making the choices for us. In the end, we always followed your lead."

A deep sigh escaped my chest. "Wish you were still here with us, Summer," I whispered, slipping the picture back into my coat's pocket, ignoring the sound of my voice nearly breaking. "Things would have been a lot different if you were."

Standing from my bed, I let out a little stretch, feeling my muscles relax before hearing the main doors creak open. A familiar voice run through, almost in an arguing tone. I held back a smirk as I made my way out, recognizing the frustrated yet collected voice.

"I need these documents submitted to the system at once. Let this not be delayed or there will be consequences. Is that understood?" I stifled a chuckle as I turned on my heal. Of course, she had to be dealing with more work problems even when she got home.

I headed over to the employees' quarters, looking for the person in charge of the kitchen. "Is Carmine here?"

The older woman smiled gently as she stood from her seat. "Hello, Qrow! What can I do for you?"

I smiled in return before pointing outside the room. "Ms. Schnee has arrived, and she doesn't look too happy."

Her mouth formed a small "o" before nodding, understanding what I was asking for her to do. She quickly slipped out of her quarters and away from the other staff, gesturing for me to follow her in the kitchen. "I'll make her some coffee. That normally lifts her spirits, even if it is just slightly."

I patted her shoulder in gratitude, watching as she began to brew Winter's favorite coffee. "Thank you, Carmine."

"It's not a problem. Ms. Schnee should be thanking you though, for always looking after her," she commented lightly, flashing a smile. She flashed a smile.

I chuckled. "I don't deserve much credit. We all do our part here in this house," I reminded, raising my hands in defense of the compliment.

"Oh, nonsense!" She exclaimed before streaming the grains into the brewer. "You've always been the one to make sure Ms. Schnee was alright, even going as far as to clean up some of her messes." Her elbow hit my side lightly, eyes teasing as she referred to the specific 'messes'.

"It's part of the job description, you know?" I shrugged, peeking out the hall to find Winter still on her phone, a tinge of frustration surfacing her usually calm and stood face. It was curious how long she'd been at her task to start showing her annoyance.

"But you care for Ms. Schnee," Carmine called back, turning to find her pouring the dark liquid into a mug.

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I wouldn't go as far as to use the word 'care', Carmine," I told her incredulously, almost laughing at the idea.

She giggled as she settled the mug onto a wooden tray, along with small jars of cream and sugar. "But you do, Qrow," she persisted, handing it over to me. "You're the only one who can't see it."

I gave her a puzzled look before grabbing the tray. She smiled back teasingly before turning me around. "Now go serve this to Ms. Schnee. Only the Gods know how much she needs it," she shooed away, pushing me out to the hall and nearly tripping in the process.

Likely hearing my small yelp, Winter glanced in my direction, a brow lifted questioningly. I shot Carmine a glare as I fixed my footing, nearly deadpanning when she gave a thumbs up and escaped to her room.

I sighed before offering the tray to Winter, who nodded before gesturing to the glass table near the couch. Carefully setting it down, I glanced at her subtly, watching a soft frown form on her face.

"This is of immediate importance and is to be submitted within this evening for prior checking before being sent to the tracking department." Her voice rose greatly, her expression becoming more and more irritated as she spoke.

"That is unacceptable! I need-" I observed her further, noting the way she chewed on her lip and how her grip seemed to tighten on her scroll. To whoever was on the other end of the line, I hoped they understood the consequences of angering her.

I stood back up before tucking the tray under my arm, returning it to the kitchen before walking back out, catching the deep heave of her breath as she let out a frustrated "thank you" before clicking her scroll off.

She was clearly pissed; her eyes were closed shut as she rubbed two fingers against her temple, the grip on her scroll tight and unwavering like she'd throw it at any second.

"Ms. Schnee?" I spoke gently, watching her eyes flutter open as they landed on me. I offered a light bow before motioning to the warm drink set down. "Carmine has prepared coffee for you."

She exhaled slowly, taking a seat before folding her arms on her lap. "Thank you, Qrow. Please extend my thank you to her as well," she said almost tiredly.

I nodded, approaching her. "Will do, Ms. Schnee. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

She hummed in thought as she reached for the cream and sugar. "Is there anything to report regarding security?"

"None, as of this evening," I briefed, pulling out my scroll to check on anything new I might have missed. "All updates are clear."

"I guess that will be all," she commented as she stirred the contents, eyeing me for a moment before turning away.

I nodded once more, bowing as I prepared to take my leave. "Have a good evening, Ms. Schnee," I greeted and headed off. Before I could make my way back to the kitchen, she called out. "Wait. Qrow?"

My feet instantly stopped, turning on my heel to face her. "Yes?"

Her expression looked deep in thought, straight and distant as she let her lips rest on the rim of her mug. Her eyes gradually moved to mine, lowering her drink slowly. "What were you before you became a guard here?"

I mentally stumbled, taken aback by her question. My eyes blinked a few times to process it, not entirely sure how I was supposed to answer.

I couldn't exactly say something like _'Oh hey, I'm part of this secret organization that makes sure that all the maidens in the world are safe, which you probably think is some fairytale, and ensures that humanity is kept alive against a great evil.'_ , now, could I?

I let out a huff, thinking a little harder how to answer her query as I let my feet guide me back to where I stood. She stared up expectantly, sipping quietly as she waited.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly, deviating my gaze from hers. "Well, I guess you could say I was a huntsman back then."

When I had been hired, I had to tell her father that I was a huntsman, a fairly good one at least to qualify for the job. But in no way did that mean I would mention being a _veteran_ huntsman, one of the best at that. My affiliations had to stay secret and that meant laying low.

Her eyes widened a little, lowering her cup to reveal the smirk tugging at her lips. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She set her coffee down, a peculiar glint in her eye as she focused her attention on the newfound information. "You've been on quite a number of missions before?"

I internally snickered. 'Quite a number' of missions was an understatement, and I doubted a single number would suffice. "I have."

"I see," she pondered silently, her gaze steady on mine with intrigue. Her mouth had pursed into a straight line, which kept me from knowing what was going on in her mind. Her stare faltered for a moment before lacing with curiosity. "Why have you stopped?"

I froze mentally, my eyes glancing down in hesitation. It was just my luck that she'd ask something like this. "It gets hard out there, I'm sure you know that," I breathed out, to which she nodded. "I've been a huntsman for a long while, and let me tell you, at some point, it all gets to you. Losing so many of your friends; your team. You try to move on and do what you do best, but in the end, those feelings just catch up with you."

I lifted my eyes to hers, finding her blue orbs gazing over with intent, silent as she listened. "It was hard to keep going on, and I knew that at some point, I needed to get myself out; get a break for myself. It wasn't healthy, the way I responded to loss." I told her seriously, surprised that I was telling her. It actually felt good to let some of it off my shoulders.

Her posture had become more relaxed as I spoke, fingers clasped together as her head tilted to the side. Her expression was uncommon, but I'd seen it before. The way her lips tugged down slightly while her eyes laced with rare sympathy, all in spite of the impassive face she wore.

I wouldn't admit it, but I was glad she was listening.

"So I left, not knowing when I would come back," I said honestly, trailing my gaze to the floor almost shamefully. "I know I could never really turn my back on it. A huntsman never turned his back on the people who needed him, but it was difficult to return knowing it could all happen again."

For a moment, it almost didn't sound like I was the one saying those words. Instead, it was the younger version of me; the one that had been more hopeful and determined. Someone I thought I'd long forgotten.

"You see, at the end of the day, I would just end up in the same dark hole I fell into; the one that I didn't know how to get out of." Silence followed my words as I let them fade away. I knew she understood that this was all I could let out, for now at least.

"I'm sorry you had to go through those things, Qrow." Winter's voice broke through the thoughts racing in my mind, snapping my head to find her eyes almost comforting. Her features were solemn but subtle, only enough for me to see them.

Never did I think I could get as many emotions from the 'Ice Queen' as I did now. It was astonishing to see that she was capable of showing them at all.

"It happens, I guess," I shrugged, not wanting her to linger on the negative feelings I'd just expressed.

Her brow furrowed as she sat upright, leaning forward to speak firmly. "But you did a valiant thing as a huntsman. You knew to take care of yourself when you needed it most," she defended.

 _Take care of myself?_ That was far from what it felt like. I had abandoned those who needed my help, putting other's lives at a greater risk of danger. My actions had cost people numerous losses and instability that they could never get back. I was in no position to feel in the right; not when I was the bad luck charm that brought it all to them.

My life didn't matter so long as what had to be done was done and those who need to be protected at the end of the day were safe. Yet I failed both.

"I wouldn't really call it that," I mumbled under my breath, straying my gaze from hers.

The downcast details of her features had disappeared, replaced the frown forming as she stared over seriously. "Do you ever think you could go back?"

"Maybe," I sighed.

"Do you think you want to?"

Facing the window, I allowed the smallest bit of solace as I watched the sun disappear slowly. "I wouldn't know."

She hummed in understanding, hand reaching for her mug before sipping once more. "I believe you can, though." My brow rose at that, glancing at her from my periphery. She sighed. "I may not know you that well, but I think that you still have it in you to get back out there."

"How would you know?" I asked her, turning back before tucking a hand in my pocket.

"You could say I have a good intuition for people with potential," she teased, releasing a breath as her face turned consoling, cradling the cup in her hands. "I'm pretty sure you have it, and I want you to know that whenever you choose to go back out there, to save the world again, you're always welcome to do so."

Letting the words sink in, I brought my eyes to hers, trying to find the smallest hint that her words had been half-hearted. I felt my breath hitch when I found none, instead showed sincerity that I'd never seen in her before.

Her eyes softened under my gaze as she spoke. "I won't stop you from the things you have to do, and neither should you."

Her words had me pondering over thoughts that I'd kept away for so long. It brought about the image of how things might have been if everything had stayed the same. _Would I have been happier?_ _Would those I care about still be here?_ They were futuristic questions that I wish I knew the answers to. But there was one I was hesitant of knowing.

_Could I still do the things I had to do?_

I pushed it aside, mentally laughing as I repeated the words in my mind. It had almost sounded like Summer had spoken through Winter; the determined and compassionate teammate of ours reminding me to get back on my feet. I internally smiled; nothing like our leader to push us on to a better path.

"Thank you, Winter," I said softly, feeling the faint smile form on my face in gratitude.

Maybe, she was right.

In that brief moment, I could see the vague tug of her lips, eyes bright as she kept them on mine. A hidden smile. I had to take a second look to see if I'd imagined it, finding that it was still there after a few blinks.

Her emotions being on display were definitely a sight to see, feeling my smile grow slightly in amazement.

It eventually disappeared, replaced by an evident smirk that had me almost suspicious "Perhaps we could have a practice duel one of these days, huntsman."

I chuckled. "Would that be a wise idea, Ms. Schnee? I might hurt you."

Her eyebrow immediately rose, a finger tapping against her chin in amusement. I understood that she was taking it up as a challenge, and I was letting it happen. For reasons why? I didn't know.

"You? Hurt me?" She mentioned jokingly, feigning insult as she rested a hand on her chest. "I hope you're not forgetting, Branwen. I'm a Specialist."

"I'm more than aware, Ms. Schnee," I nodded, my exigent gaze unwavering. It was hard not to forget, what with the poor rookies that she had left KO'd in the lobby following previous nights of dueling sessions.

Her eyes narrowed playfully, her smirk widening. It's been some time since I've last seen that challenging but playful expression of hers. "You have your weapon with you?" The eagerness in her tone was evident.

I nodded. "I always do." My anticipation began to rise in excitement, the tingling rush settling in.

It had been so long since I've had a decent duel, and it would be a great opportunity to do a little self-check, to see if I was still on my A-game. As her guard, I've had several training sessions here and there, but it was the kind that showed just enough.

Now, my huntsman skills... Those were on a whole different level I haven't played out in a while.

Maybe this was a good thing then.

"What do you say to a duel one of these days?" She spoke testingly, a finger tipping her chin up proudly as she looked with intrigue.

A devilish smile made its way to my lips, pondering on the adrenaline that coursed through my veins by the mere mention of a good duel. "Well, how could I ever refuse that, Ms. Schnee?" I bowed, playfully.

My eyes rose to meet hers, looking thrilled at the prospect. They beamed with elation that even the lights that sparkled from the chandelier couldn't compare to it.

Her voice had resounded in a light laugh behind her lips as she brought them down, as though she smiled to herself behind the lock of white hair hiding her face. A hint of delight played on her face, and despite the obscured view, one thing was clear.

She was just as exhilarated as I was.

"Excellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I had loads of fun writing it, especially Qrow and Winter's last conversation.
> 
> What's got Winter so hung up on being prepared?  
> Find out in the later chapters!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> She begins to walk off a few good steps, and before I could think, my mouth had voiced out my unfiltered thoughts. "Where are you going?"
> 
> I could see her stop, almost recoiling. She doesn't turn around to face me though. "I am simply going for a walk."
> 
> I furrow my brows at her words.
> 
> She's never done that before unless she was frustrated about something. The only time I had ever seen her pacing around or going out of the mansion on her own was when she had an argument with her father that didn't end well on her part, and the time that she had been pacing for no known reason about a few months ago. Whatever it was this time, it couldn't have been good either.
> 
> "Winter, are you alright?"
> 
> I hear her sigh, watching her visible breath get carried away by the wind, before speaking. "I'm fine, Qrow."
> 
> She turns her head a little, her eyes growing unusually dark before speaking over her shoulder.
> 
> "This does not concern you." She tells me in a low voice, coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Qrow's POV** _

A week had passed fairly quickly after my last discussion with Winter. Other than that, there was nothing else but the usual greetings in the morning, security reports in the evening, and a quick discussion about the staffing around the mansion.

The only difference I noticed from her was the look in her eyes when we spoke, lingering a little longer than it normally would. She had that glint in her eye, but I had no clue what it meant.

The week was uneventful, to say the least. I had kept to myself and did my usual rounds, monitoring the recruits, and making sure they were doing their new jobs, staying in their respective posts. They looked pretty okay considering their first week and a half here, not messing up anything just yet, and not getting on Winter's bad side.

I found myself thinking more and more about the talk she and I had.

I think deep down, I knew that as a huntsman, it was my responsibility to protect the world, but I didn't think that I still could. Not after everything that I had done.

Everything that I could have prevented.

The world was cruel, harsher than most people would think. They didn't know what was out there, what they could face if they weren't ready for the truth. All they knew was their own lives, and they didn't think much else than that. That never really seemed fair to anyone who's sole job was to protect them, but then again, no one asked them.

It was hard enough to think that some of those cruel moments could have not happened at all. If it weren't for me.

I knew I was being too hard on myself. But I also knew that it was not hard to be. All the loss that I played a part of, the grief I placed on people, the pain they had to go through, all because of the things I couldn't do.

It was just too hard to forgive myself after all that.

Redeeming myself would just be another way to get out of that hole I was in, better than nothing I suppose. I knew that forgiving myself would take longer.

I could still hear Winter's voice at the back of my mind, and it hasn't gone away this past week.

_"I won't stop you from the things you have to do, and neither should you."_

I couldn't help but think that after what I always thought, maybe she was right.

Maybe I did have it in me. Somewhere anyway.

"You seem deep in thought."

I jump lightly as Winter's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I move my eyes that had drifted down to the floor up to her as she walked down the white marble staircase.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Schnee. I hadn't-"

I felt myself trail off as I looked up at her.

She wasn't wearing the uniform that she had previously arrived in from work anymore. Instead, she wore a thick, white turtle neck shirt with sleeves reaching the ends of her palms, and the shirt flowing just past her hips, over a pair of dark blue warmer leggings and a pair of dark brown leather boots. It was definitely a change to see her in something other than her usual military uniform, and over the last 2 years that I had worked here, it was still a rare sight to see her in more casual attire.

Despite her attire though, she still stood straight and tall, still commanding that same amount of respect as she was always able to project. Her face still in its trained calm and collected expression, but the difference now was that her eyes seemed to smile ever so slightly. They never used to do that before.

I could feel my lips twitch lightly, threatening for a smirk to appear.

"Qrow?"

I blink, now seeing that she was down to the last step, looking straight up at me. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Ms. Schnee, my apologies." I try shrugging it off with a low bow.

"Everything alright, Qrow?"

I stand up straight to face her, nodding. "I was just thinking about a few things."

Her stares lingers a little, almost as if studying me before she steps aside and walks into the kitchen. I notice her sabre strapped on to her left hip as she walks off. Was she going somewhere?

I follow her into the kitchen, seeing her opening up the fridge to get out a bottle of water, before leaning on the counter behind her and facing her head to me. "Any reports on the new guards that have been stationed for tonight's shift?"

"All have come in for the evening, already stationed when I had done my rounds earlier."

"Good." She says as she opens a bottle and drinks the water inside. I am seriously curious about what she's going to be doing.

As she puts down the bottle to close it, I begin to ask her. "Is there anything that I can be of assistance with?"

She pushes herself off the counter to put the water bottle back into the fridge. I see her move her bangs away from her eyes a little as she starts walking towards me. "I need you to escort me around the grounds. I'll be doing a quick round on the new guards stationed tonight, as I have yet to meet them." She says as she walks past me and begins to head for the main door.

I feel my legs shuffle as I follow her out the door. It was a good thing I hadn't changed out of my outdoor clothes from earlier yet.

Atlas at night was different from the weather I had been used to for years in Vale. The evening air was colder than any cold season I've encountered in the other kingdoms, and the winds were a little stronger than most. The sky was much darker considering the geographical location of the kingdom, but there weren't many stars visible from the night sky since Atlas had the advanced technology of being able to light up most of their buildings with the use of dust, enough to last them the whole evening.

Winter didn't seem at all fazed by the cold weather once she stepped out of the doors. Living in Atlas all her life must have gotten her used to the extreme weather, not to mention that despite not having much on, she didn't even look the least bit cold.

I couldn't say the same for myself though.

I could feel a shiver run down my spine the moment the cold air hit my neck. I lifted the red scarf I had on that was tucked in my black winter jacket to cover up my nape better. I wiggle my toes in my dark grey boots to make sure they hadn't frozen up already at the impact of the night air. If I were to go on a few rounds with Winter, I may as well make sure I wasn't going to freeze out here doing so.

"How have they been this past week?" I hear Winter ask me.

"So far, they're always on time when changing shifts, hardly ever leave their spots, and they have been making sure to report everything to me at the end of their shift." I start. "One of them had even reported seeing leaves rustling in the trees one night. I had conducted a quick investigation at the time, but it turned out that it was only an Atlesian snow squirrel." I tell her as I snicker at the memory.

I hear her hum in acknowledgement as she moves her hands to her back as she had always done when she wanted to have a more commanding demeanour.

"I hope they don't disappoint. It would be a shame if they did." She says. I remember the last guards we had before these guys, and they got Winter pissed. Bad.

Two of them had ended up abandoning their posts, having a quick duel over some stupid argument that I don't even remember. The rest of the guards that were positioned nearby had ended up making bets on who would win, and that just made the duel a lot more heated than it was supposed to. I had been out on some errands that day to update the technological security of the mansion, not knowing what was going on back at the mansion. Long story short, Winter had arrived a little earlier than usual that day, which surprised the guards, and saw the wreckage the two had caused. She ended up dueling the two guards instead, and it had been over in 30 seconds flat. They all got fired after that, and their injuries were ones I knew their aura couldn't recharge that fast.

"They haven't given me a reason to doubt them yet." I shrug. Hopefully, these guys don't disappoint. It wouldn't be Winter's loss if they did.

We arrived at the gate's perimeter to see a few guards by the main gate and a few other guards scattered at the sides, watching the surrounding area. The guards Winter had approached immediately gave her a salute, standing firm on the ground. "Good evening, Ms. Schnee." They greeted in unison.

I could see her watch them carefully, looking them up and down, not putting away her strict posture that surely scared these men more than they let on. It was a little amazing how she was able to command such discipline from them just by the way she walked and looked at them.

"Good evening." was all she said before looking them over once more and turning away, moving towards the next set of guards in the other area.

She did the same thing to every guard around the perimeter, eyeing them sharply as she assessed if they were doing their jobs well enough for her standards. We had encircled the whole mansion, ending up right back in front of the manor by the roundabout. Thankfully, none of the new guards had disappointed her tonight.

"Was that all of them?" She asks me.

I raise my scroll, looking through the list which had their names and corresponding posts on, and checked each on to see if we had missed any. "None left, Ms. Schnee. That was all of them."

She closes her eyes briefly as she nods at me. "Then that will be all, Qrow. You're dismissed."

I rub the back of my hands lightly, feeling a little unsure of how I should tell her my next thoughts, but I did it anyway. "Ms. Schnee, I'll be out for the morning tomorrow. I just have a few things to take care of."

She pauses for a moment, then proceeds to perk an eyebrow at me. "Is it urgent?"

"You could say that."

She looks down for a moment before lifting her eyes back up to mine. "Is it about what I think it is?"

I smile lightly as I close my eyes, breathing out my response. "Yeah, it is."

I open my eyes in time to see her gaze soften lightly, but her lips pull down ever so slightly into a very discrete pout. I had to take a closer look to see I wasn't imagining it. "Will you be coming back?" She asks, her tone still stern, but softer than it had been earlier.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee. I still have my job here after all." I tell her as my smile shifts to a smirk.

The corner of her lips lifts lightly. "Alright. Ensure that the mansion is secured before your leave tomorrow." She says.

I nod, preparing to turn around and go back inside thinking that she would be following behind.

To my surprise, instead, she begins to turn away from me, away from the entrance of the mansion.

She begins to walk off a few good steps, and before I could think, my mouth had voiced out my unfiltered thoughts. "Where are you going?"

I could see her stop, almost recoiling. She doesn't turn around to face me though. "I am simply going for a walk."

I furrow my brows at her words.

She's never done that before unless she was frustrated about something. The only time I had ever seen her pacing around or going out of the mansion on her own was when she had an argument with her father that didn't end well on her part, and the time that she had been pacing for no known reason about a few months ago. Whatever it was this time, it couldn't have been good either.

"Winter, are you alright?"

I hear her sigh, watching her visible breath get carried away by the wind, before speaking. "I'm fine, Qrow."

She turns her head a little, her eyes growing unusually dark before speaking over her shoulder.

"This does not concern you." She tells me in a low voice, coldly.

I shiver at her sudden tone. Why was she suddenly speaking coldly? I knew I shouldn't have asked her, I was in no position to, but me being the unfiltered dummy that I was ended up asking anyway. Me and my big mouth.

"Apologies, Ms. Schnee." I could only bow.

She walks away, no other questions asked. I could only sigh as I watch her leave. Something was bothering her, but whatever it was, she could deal with it.

After all, I had personal matters to take care of.

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

I hear Qrow's footsteps as he walks back into the mansion, and weight being added on my shoulders each step he takes. I hadn't intended to sound so cold, but this was getting quite nerve-wracking.

Walking around the roundabout, I look back to check if Qrow had already gone back inside. Seeing as he was no longer outside, I proceed to walk back to the main gate where we had gone to check on the guards.

Upon seeing me, the guards had immediately brought up their hands again up to their foreheads, saluting me. "Ms. Schnee."

I nod at them, before speaking. "I'll be going out for a while. Keep watch of the mansion and ensure someone is guarding the gate for my return."

The guard simply nodded before pressing the button from inside the watch house over by the side of the perimeter, opening the gates wide enough for me to walk through, before pushing it again to a close. I no longer looked back at the gates but the moment I heard the metal bars shut, I proceeded to walk further from my military manor.

I could feel a quick gush of wind that sends the small hairs at the back of my neck standing. The farther away I get from the mansion, the farther the warmth from the dust-powered heaters reach. I had been used to this cold for many years back in the Schnee manor and in Atlas academy, but with the military base being farther up north from the city, it was certainly much colder. I was thankful that my aura was capable of keeping me warm even with the near-freezing temperatures similar to the tundras of Solitas.

I knew I had gotten far enough from the mansion when I could barely see its lights, and there had been nothing else in the field of snow that lay before me other than a few pine trees that stood tall and alive despite the climate. It was hard to see considering that night had already fallen and that I was nowhere near the city where buildings could have illuminated the area.

I take a breath, watching as it condenses in the air before being blown away by the icy breeze.

I reach for my sabre, unsheathing it as I take my position. I concentrate, feeling my semblance take effect as several white glyphs from underneath my feet and continue in front of me. It was getting difficult to concentrate with a feeling of something overflowing inside of me. I knew I needed to get it out. Fast.

With another breath, I charge through, speeding up with the aid of my glyphs, swiping the air at the end before jumping into the air, landing on a black glyph.

I procure another glyph behind me, sending me straight down into the snow but lifting myself quickly to glide just above it, striking my sword forward. I continuously attack the space in front of me, slicing through the air so quickly that I could hear it. I turn quickly, quite gracefully even, before jumping up and slamming both of my feet onto the snow, taking off again, but this time landing on my hands as I use the momentum to push myself off and land on another glyph.

Shooting myself into the air, I create another glyph just below me. This time, the glyph had a series of swords fashioned around the snowflake. It's intricate design seemingly making it more unique than the rest of my glyphs. In a flash, my summoned manticore appeared, just in time to break my fall and for me to land on it. It flew me around the area before deciding to settle a little farther from my original spot, diving down quickly before I used the time to jump off of it and landing effectively onto the snow.

The summoned manticore had just pulled up at the last second before hitting the ground, heading straight for me.

I immediately sidestepped and turned to slice its back as it passed me, earning a gruntled roar as my blade eased away from it. I stand my ground as it flies back around and heads straight for me, its claws projected outwards into my direction. I grit my teeth as I prepare another glyph beneath me, propelling me into the air right before it struck me. I feel the wind get colder as I sore high into the air, before looking over my shoulder and preparing another glyph to push myself down into the diagonal direction of the manticore.

I tighten my hold on my sabre and strike down my summon, hearing it roar upon impact. It wasn't down just yet.

I charge at it, parrying my sabre through its side, slicing it smoothly, but before I could get away, it kicks me back with its hind legs, pushing me a good distance into the snowy field. It turns, eyes looking at me. I stand and prepare to strike it once more. Just as I release a breath, it charges at me. I meet its strike head-on, this time aiming for its face and flipping myself over its back and landing on another glyph. I hear it roar before its wings begin to flap and it takes off the ground, charging at me once more.

As I charge forward, I put up glyph behind me and it pushes me straight for the charging summon, narrowly missing its giant claw as I dive beneath it to strike from underneath. As I manage to embed my sabre under it, its other claw slices through my waist. I could only grunt, it wasn't as painful considering that my aura hasn't broken, but that certainly did its damage.

Before I crashed onto the snow, I tumbled in the air, landing on the snow with one knee down. It turns around once more, flying straight for me while I was still down on the ground. It was closing in faster than I had expected. Immediately, I click on the trigger hidden in my sabre, cocking the fire dust and preparing it for ammunition, before stabbing it down onto the ground, sending a wave of flames towards it, earning another roar. Before I could deal with another strike, it claws my sabre away from my hand, and I could only jump away before it dealt another attack. It closed in once more before I even had the chance to reach for my sabre.

At the last moment, I crouch down onto the ground above the glyph I had projected, and to my surprise, created what had looked like a spiky cage of ice striking down onto the manticore, before freezing for a moment, then fading into millions of sparkling pieces.

I let out a sigh before looking around to examine the ice formation that I had created. It was much smoother than most ice dusts would create using weaponry, but I knew I had used my semblance for this, or at least I think I did.

All I knew was that no one could see this...

...just like the others before.

I grabbed my sabre, checking that I had enough fire dust to clear the ice formation that had erupted. I load the dust and click the trigger on my sabre as I sliced through the air, sending flames flying towards the ice, melting it until no other traces were left.

I breathe out a sigh before sheathing my sabre away and looking back at the area on more time to see if there had been anymore. I felt satisfied seeing that there weren't any more ice formations around.

Looking out for the military base, I noticed that I was too far out to walk the whole way back. I summon one more glyph, this time with another design, in which its knives looked more feathered than the ones that I had used to summon the manticore.

A nevermore appeared before me, but not one as large as most or as small as the ones I usually summoned. It was just enough to allow me to fly back home. Once I've mounted, it proceeds to take off, circling for a moment around the area to give me a better view of the field where the ice had been.

Seeing as there weren't any even farther off, I fly back to the mansion.

No one needs to know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4!
> 
> Surprise! Winter's been going through some serious stuff here.   
> Will she be able to explore these new 'powers'? 
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> My eyes widened even more as I took in the sight in front of me. Almost my whole bedroom had been covered in ice, and I had absolutely no idea how it happened.
> 
> The ice that I had often ended up creating was in response to battles I had faced with a series of grimm, even at times came just as my semblance would appear, and I had thought that this was a part of my semblance that I hadn't known about, but I had come to realize that wasn't the case.
> 
> Each ice formation that I had previously made had the aid of my semblance, perhaps amplifying it, almost like dust. However, this was different. This was straight out from my fingertips, and I was certain that I had not activated my semblance in any form.
> 
> What is this?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Qrow's POV** _

I woke up with a start to my alarm. My scroll had been ringing for a while, meaning that I had to wake up and get started for the day. Grunting, I reach for it and turn the sounding device off before burying my face back onto the pillow it had been lying on. After years of this, I still wasn't used to getting up so early for work.

But today was going to be a little different.

Forcing myself out of the comforts of my bed, I detangle myself from its sheet before standing up and stretching my arms and back. I take a deep breath before heading over to my closet to grab my clothes before going into the bathroom. I wasn't going to be wearing my uniform just yet this morning. Instead, I'll be wearing casual clothes that I had changed into when I had arrived in Atlas.

I head over into the shower, letting the warm water soak my hair and stream down my face. It was soothing, considering the many things that were running in my mind. The idea that I would be facing something I didn't have the guts to go back to just yet was etched into every part of my head, and I could feel a shiver run down my spine at the thought. I was trying my best to keep myself calm for the day, just to keep the anxiety away for a while.

The feel of the water on me was just enough to relax the tense muscles that had propped up once I had awoken. I rotate my head lightly, my face directing to the showerhead, letting the water drenched the rest of it. I wouldn't like anything more than to just stay here the whole morning if it keeps the tension away, but I knew I had to be somewhere soon.

I had messaged _her_ the day before, asking to make a video call this morning over at the CCT. She'd been happy enough to hear from me after a long while and made sure to let me know she'd be there once she was on break from her classes.

On the other hand, I hadn't informed _them_ that I would be arriving to give my answer today. I could have just called, but I knew it would be better to let them know personally what I had decided on.

After I finished showering and drying myself off, I reach for the clothes I had hung by the door. It had been a while since I last wore this, and I was glad it still fit just as well. I wore a white v-neck shirt underneath a dark gray collar shirt with floral patterns that resembled my emblem, along with a black vest that had cross-shaped buttons, replacing the old cross necklace I always used to wear. I had also put on dark gray dress pants and black dress shoes. I ended up replacing my old rings with some black ones and kept the black band I normally had on my wrist. My old red torn cape still hung behind my shoulders, definitely something I couldn't let go. Giving myself a once over at the mirror, I nod to myself, feeling pretty satisfied with my look, before grabbing my sword and strapping it onto my back.

I step out of my room and into the kitchen where I could see Carmine turning on the coffee brewer before setting down the tray of bread she had been holding on to the breakfast counter. As she turns around, she notices me enter and offers me a kind smile. "Good morning, Qrow!"

I give her a kind smile in return before walking over to the cabinet to grab a glass. "Morning, Carmine."

"Where are you headed off to?" She asks, eyeing my outfit as I open the fridge to pour myself some water. "I don't think I've seen you wear anything other than our uniforms."

I sip from my glass before turning to face her. "Yeah, just something I had lying around. I've got some personal errands to run this morning." I gulp the rest of the water from the glass before setting it down by the counter. I move over to the archway of the kitchen to peek out into the main area, checking to see if Winter was already heading down the stairs.

As if my thoughts were being heard, Carmine speaks up. "I don't believe Ms. Schnee has woken up yet."

I turn around to walk back and sit on the high stools of the breakfast counter. "That's unusual. She hardly ever sleeps in." I think aloud before she offers me a plate with 2 bread loaves. I gratefully nod a 'thank you' to her before taking the plate and putting it onto the counter's surface.

"Perhaps, but she did arrive quite late last night. I was surprised when it was only you who came in after your rounds with the guards." She says as she takes a bite of the bread loaf in her hands.

I wasn't so surprised that she had gotten home late from her night of walking around, but it did surprise me that she was still asleep. She hardly ever sleeps in, even if she had only slept for a small amount of time. I was sure she would never stop beating herself up about it if she let herself be late to work either.

"She was walking around the manor grounds for that long?" I ask, quirking up a brow at her before grabbing a loaf of bread from my plate.

She shakes her head 'no', before swallowing. "She wasn't within the manor's perimeter."

I look back at her, furrowing my brows a little, confused. "What do you mean? Where'd she go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, really. One of the guards had told me that she left the premises. They didn't see where she went off to." She told me as she nudged her head to the main door to refer to the guards outside.

That was unusual. She's been on many of her 'walks' before. It wasn't the first time I've seen her go off on her own to share some time with her thoughts, even her emotions, the ones I hardly ever see her express. Usually, she would go around the area a few times, sit down for a while, maybe even stare up at the stars, then back inside. The next day, she'd be just the same as before, as if nothing happened.

"I see." I trail off. I noticed Carmine looking at me before shrugging, then proceeded to eat the rest of her bread loaf. I figured I should probably eat as well before heading off.

For the next few minutes, Carmine and I just ate in silence. During that time, the coffee brewer had made a small 'ding', with its red light switching off, letting us know that the coffee was ready. She had already finished eating by then and had washed her hands before preparing Winter's morning coffee. Instead of pouring it onto a mug like usual, she kept the glass kettle in the brewer, switching the machine to its warming option since Winter hadn't come in yet.

I pull out my scroll to check for the time. '7:00am'. I perch my elbow onto the counter as I finished my last few bites of bread. I was more than aware that Winter should be up by now if she wanted to make it to work on time. She used to leave at a much earlier time of 5 to report by 6 when she was still an advanced cadet, but now that she had been promoted as a Special Operative and became Ironwood's right hand, she was allowed to report a little later. She had her solo missions and work compared to other cadets.

"Maybe you should see if she's awake?" Carmine said as she peered from behind one of the cabinets where she had been reaching for a small plate.

I stand up from my seat and grab my plate, bringing it to the sink before looking over at her. "She might just be sleeping in. Maybe she got a notice that she didn't have to report early for work today." I try reasoning out as I wash my dishes.

I hear her close the cabinet and put down the plate onto the tray before putting Winter's coffee mug on top. She hums lightly, thinking. "I don't think so. I heard her on the phone when she arrived from work yesterday, saying that she would check on something once she reports for work early today. Something about the base' security measures if I heard her right. I think you were out doing your rounds at the time."

I blink. If Winter didn't wake up, she might get in trouble and get reprimanded by Jimmy. "Are you sure, Carmine?"

"I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure that's what I heard yesterday." She says with another shrug before putting another plate of bread and butter onto the tray, followed by the jars of cream and sugar.

As I set the dishes to dry, I turn to face Carmine, who was leaning over the counter checking over the tray. I walk over to her as I pull out my scroll to check the time. '7:15am'. I wasn't in a rush to get to the CCT, secretly because I knew I could get there pretty quickly if I flew. I was getting a tad bit worried for Winter, who had still not gone down. Maybe she had overslept?

Carmine had also peeked down on to my scroll and saw the time. "Oh dear, I do hope Ms. Schnee won't be late. Maybe I should prepare a thermos for her coffee instead." She remarks as she begins to tap on her chin before sauntering away to get Winter's thermos.

"What if she's just a little sick today?" I ask. She could have been overworking a little, but I knew that even if she was feeling a little sick, she would still be up and about, heading off to work like there was nothing wrong with her.

"I don't think she'd let that stop her from going to work though, Qrow," Carmine says as she pulls out Winter's thermos from one of the shelves. "Ahah! Found it!" exclaiming as she puts it down onto the tray.

I run a hand through my hair, getting a tad bit anxious. I see Carmine grab the tray and walk over to me, holding it out and waiting for me to take it from her. "Why don't you go check on her, Qrow?"

I tip my head to the side, pointing at myself. "Why me again?" She only laughs before pushing the tray into my hands and walks to the archway. I roll my eyes at her. "I feel a sense of deja vu here."

She stifles a laugh before gesturing out into the main area. "Go on!"

I look at her incredulously before walking in front of her, stopping just before the main area. "Why is it that I have to do this again? I'm not the maid!" I exclaim to her, yet she only responds with a smirk.

"It's fine! Marina is still fixing some stuff over at the back so she can't bring this to Ms. Schnee right now." She reasons out as she shrugs and continues to emphasize her gesture from out to the lobby and onto the grand staircase leading up to Winter's room.

I'm starting to think I'm being set up now. This isn't the first time that Carmine has asked me to bring some things to Winter, and this isn't the first time that the household maid, Marina, isn't the one doing these. I can't blame her for being busy considering that she is an all-around maid for the military unit, but I was also definitely sure that I didn't sign up to be taking 'care' of Winter either, only guarding her.

I look over to Carmine, deadpanned. She was giving me a lopsided smile as she stepped aside, telling me to pass. This was seriously getting old. She lifts her wrist in front of me, tapping it with a finger from her other hand. Time was ticking, and she was letting me know it. I huff before stepping past her and stopping at the first step of the stairs before looking up towards the second floor.

I hear Carmine snicker. "Well?"

I send her a glare over my shoulder before taking another step.

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

This couldn't have happened at a better time.

I checked over my clock. '7:20am', it read. I had woken up the same time as I always did, with my alarm letting me know I had to get ready for work. But instead of doing just that, I had been pacing around my room all morning, wondering what I was supposed to do now.

When my alarm rang, I had woken up with a start. My body was feeling tenser than it should have been, and my head was pounding. I haven't had a headache quite like this. I was feeling a little more tired than usual too.

I proceeded to bury myself under the covers just a few moments longer, drowning the noise ever so slightly in an effort of bringing myself back to my solitude of sleep. It did not last long as the alarm continued to grow louder, further waking my senses. I groaned as I shot my arm out of the sheets it had been tangled in, in an attempt to reach for the switch, expecting to turn off the raging clock. What happened instead had me awake in a matter of seconds.

I had ended up feeling a burst of power come from my hands. It had been slightly cold, but not bothersome. I heard a crackle across the room and the temperature had suddenly shifted to a much lower degree. As my hand switched off the clock, I immediately lowered the covers from my face. My eyes widened as I took in the view from across my room, immediately sitting up and doing a double-take to make sure I hadn't imagined it.

The table and chair that I had on the other side of the room had been completely encased in ice, along with the keyboard of the computer by its side. The ice had spread on the floor, reaching the rug at the center of the room. It had also spread on the walls, traveling to the nearby window, stopping just by the window's frame before it reached the glass.

My eyes widened even more as I took in the sight in front of me. Almost my whole bedroom had been covered in ice, and I had absolutely no idea how it happened.

The ice that I had often ended up creating was in response to battles I had faced with a series of grimm, even at times came just as my semblance would appear, and I had thought that this was a part of my semblance that I hadn't known about, but I had come to realize that wasn't the case.

Each ice formation that I had previously made had the aid of my semblance, perhaps amplifying it, almost like dust. However, this was different. This was straight out from my fingertips, and I was certain that I had not activated my semblance in any form.

What is this?

This had started happening a couple of months ago, and back then, it was nothing more than me noticing that I seemed to be creating ice and snow during my battles, even if it hadn't been snowing in the area. I used to think that I had released a bit of dust while using my sabre which led to these formations. But over time, they seemed to be growing more prominent, stronger even, that I had to use fire dust to get rid of them completely. I had no idea what was causing it, but I tried to keep it under control anyway.

But this?

This, I knew, was not for the faint of heart. I'm starting to believe that this will only get bigger, and I might not be able to keep it in check when I'd need to. I couldn't let anyone know about this, not the general, not my father, not even Weiss. No one in this household, my work, or my family could know.

Not until I understood what it was.

I observed that the ice seemed to creep around the floor, getting closer and closer to where I had eventually realized I was standing. I tried moving away, but it only seemed to creep in my direction even more. I stood for a while, allowing it to reach my toes. For a moment, I stood a little fearful, that it would envelop me in an icicle casing just as my table and chair had been. Instead, the creeping had stopped once the ice had reached the floor beneath my feet, not frosting the plantar part as I had thought. Cautiously, I stepped away, on to a patch on the floor that had yet to be covered by the cold substance.

It didn't follow me.

I released the breath I had been holding before finally examining my half-frozen room.

What in Remnant was I supposed to do?

This question leads me to my current situation of pacing around the room, thinking of different ways to get rid of the ice without raising any suspicions. I couldn't just wait for it to melt, because the cold weather in Atlas might just keep it in its same state until later in the day. I was also sure that the maids would eventually arrive to clean the mansion while I'm at work, and they might see this unusual mess, which means I couldn't leave until it had been dealt with.

I suddenly remembered the General telling me to oversee the new security programs we've made today, and I had ensured him that I would be there first thing today to monitor all operations. I reach for my scroll, almost hesitant to let him know that I was going to be late. Just this once, I had to give him the 'I had an emergency' excuse. Absolutely unacceptable, I was fully aware, but I would deal with the consequences later. As I press the 'send' button, I hold my breath, almost certain that I looked positively nerve-wrecked. Once it had been sent, I immediately closed my scroll and set it aside. I'd deal with it later.

I scan the room and the areas where the ice had been stuck to. Come on, Winter, think. What can I do to get rid of all this?

"My Sabre!" I exclaimed to myself as I rushed to the bench at the end of my bed, where my sword's case had been lying. I immediately lifted the cover and grabbed my sabre by the handle.

I remember lodging some fire dust into it just last night before leaving the mansion. Maybe I could use my semblance to amplify the heat and control the flames to melt the ice and-

"Ms. Schnee, are you awake?" Qrow called from the other side of my door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I whipped my head so fast towards the door that I thought I had gotten a whiplash. Stunned, I only answered in silence before a knock brought me out of my paralyzed state. I immediately rushed to the center of the room nearing the ice and got into position. "Just a minute," I shouted at him. I had to focus, otherwise, I could end up setting my whole room on fire.

I twirled my sabre in my hand before positioning it in front of me, my stance firm and on edge, as I begin to form a glyph in mid-air. I shift the dust cartridge in my sabre to the fire dust lodge and click the trigger, focusing on my semblance to keep the fire that had formed under control.

The flames had spread throughout the glyph, following its design. I kept my focus on keeping the flames down but strengthening the heat being projected into the room. I glance around at the ice nearby, which was taking longer to melt than I had expected. "Come on..."

Another knock broke my concentration and I grunt as the flames broke off a little from my glyph. "Should I return later, Ms. Schnee?" I hear Qrow ask. I can't have him suspecting anything right now.

"Give me a moment, please," I shout before returning my focus to the task at hand.

The flames were now under control and the ice had begun to melt fairly quickly. I exhale deeply as I keep my vision on the glyph, which had gotten a little bigger during my quick conversation with Qrow. Sweat had begun to drip down from my forehead to the sides of my face, making strands of my white hair stick to my skin, as well as on my neck down to my chest. It was getting hotter by the second, but the ice was also disappearing fast. Almost there.

A clear view of the half of the room gave me the signal that the ice had melted, and I immediately released my focus on the glyph before it grew small and eventually disappeared. Scanning the floor and the table from a distance, it had looked like whatever ice that melted had evaporated as well by the fire dust-infused glyph, removing any traces of the mess that was previously there. I let out a breath, huffing as I ran an arm across my forehead, wiping off my sweat.

I looked like a mess, but I hardly cared right now. I was just relieved that the ice fiasco was finally over.

I walked over to my nightstand to grab my hairband, pulling my hair up into a messy bun, before grabbing the nearby robe and putting it on. As hot as it was, I had only been wearing a nightgown, and for anyone, most especially Qrow, to see me in this would be downright inappropriate. I was only grateful that the robe had begun absorbing my sweat.

Pulling open the door, I see Qrow holding on to a neatly put together breakfast tray, obviously done by Carmine. My eyes moved up to his face, where he looked a little sheepish, almost a tad bit embarrassed to be outside my room serving me breakfast in bed, although he tried to hide it, to not much avail though. It was almost, and dare I say it, cute.

I also couldn't help but notice his attire, which looked quite flattering on his physique. Had I not noticed, I would probably have forgotten that he was to leave for the morning. I quickly glanced at the sword strapped to his back. So that was his weapon...

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee." He greets me, which brings my gaze back up to his.

He looks down on to the tray, gesturing it to me. "Carmine had prepared breakfast for you. We weren't sure if you had been awake yet so she had asked me to come to check up on you. We thought maybe you didn't want to be late for work." He said sheepishly. I'm sure if he had a free hand at this moment, he would be rubbing the back of his head.

I didn't let my thoughts present on my expression though, as I opened the door fully to come face to face with him, my face turning back into its usual serious expression, but I was almost certain my eyes betrayed me. "Good morning, Qrow. Thank you for this." I told him, gesturing to the tray.

I open the door wider, turning around and gesturing for him to follow inside. "I just wasn't feeling too well this morning, is all. I've already alerted the general that I'll be coming in a little late today." I hoped he bought my excuse, I couldn't tell since he had been following behind me. He and some of the households were aware, however, that despite feeling ill, I would persist to attend work.

"You are looking quite flushed this morning." He remarks as I hear him step through the door. I blush a little, remembering that I had looked like a heated mess as it was, but now looking even more flushed from the blood rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yes, well, that does happen sometimes when one isn't feeling too well," I tell him as I try to brush off his remark. I walk near my nightstand to grab my scroll as I gesture to what had been behind him.

"You can set it over there by the table," I almost regretted saying so as my eyes widen at the immediate realization that I hadn't made a thorough inspection of any ice formations that could have been left. I feel myself tense as I peek to look at him over my shoulder, watching as he sets the tray down on to the table that had been frozen only moments ago, praying to the Gods that there was nothing there.

It didn't seem like there had been any traces left as he simply turned around and stepped away from the table. I feel my shoulders relax briefly but Qrow's next words put me back in my previous disposition.

"Why do you have your sabre with you, Ms. Schnee?" I freeze, glancing down at my hand which had still been holding on to my sword. I had forgotten to return it to its case before I opened the door.

I curse under my breath, hoping Qrow wouldn't hear it, as I rack my brain to make up an excuse. "I was simply examining it, checking for any defects or damage, before you had arrived." I tried telling him smoothly, and I think it went well, considering that he simply nodded in understanding.

As he made his way out of my room, he stopped by the door, turning around to face me once again. "Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Schnee? Perhaps turn the thermostat down? It's a little hot in here." He mentions, and I had to cough to surpass the surprise I felt at his words.

"No." I immediately tell him, but I cough once more to cover up my quick reply. "No, it's alright. This will be fine for now, Qrow. You are dismissed for the morning." I tell him as calmly as possible before he nods at me and closes the door shut. I immediately let out a sigh of relief as I remove my robe, hanging it by my closet.

As I walk over to the tray, my scroll vibrates, notifying me of a message. The general had replied.

'Ensure that you've secured the update within the day. Proceedings begin tomorrow.' was all he said. At least I had the day to do it now, but I was truly disappointed in myself for this.

"Nothing I can do now," I whisper to myself with another sigh, grabbing the cup of coffee on the tray and taking a long sip.

I can only hope this doesn't happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 5!
> 
> I always thought Winter becoming pretty flustered and suddenly unprepared for something would be cute. This scene kind of makes her like an actual snow queen like Elsa from Frozen.
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> With several more files to look into, I could only hope that I had the weekend off. I never really complained about the work I had, but with everything going on at the moment, I wanted to take some time to look into what had been happening.
> 
> I wanted to take a further look at the Schnee family semblance, and what was happening to me.
> 
> I knew better than to think that these unusual manifestations weren't just from my semblance, or at least, I think they weren't. I hardly felt any aura depletion every time it happened, and neither had I used any glyphs to let them appear in the first place.
> 
> Whatever it was, I had to find out.
> 
> My scroll notifies me of another notification, but this time, it wasn't from the general.
> 
> I feel a frown form on my face as I look over the sender, and I was not in any way happy about the message. I feel my left-hand ball into a fist at the anxiety that was slowly creeping up my mind.
> 
> There was no way that I would be enjoying my weekend now.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Qrow's POV** _

The Cross Continental Transmit Tower, better known as the CCT tower, was home to the main system of communication across Remnant. It provided everyone with an accessible method of multimedia communication wirelessly over the large distances between the kingdoms. Before it was built, you'd have to rely on personal messengers to cross the borders and travel outside the kingdom's defenses. Other than replies taking at least weeks to months, the main problem was the grimm that often posed a greater threat to the messengers, and that meant that your message wouldn't get sent and the loss of lives.

Atlas' CCT tower was definitely grander than Vale's, not surprising since Atlas first developed it in the first place. Other than being the largest tower, it's design was far more intricate than the rest despite its modern architecture. Its outer walls were a lively grey, similar to the color of the academy that sat nearby, with bright blue light illuminating its sides, emphasizing the tower's splendor.

I bring out my scroll, checking the time. '7:58am'.

Just in time.

Walking in the CCT, I see dozens of Atlas students and professors walking around the area, probably doing some calls or research for their classes. The walls surrounding the computers and the lobby nearby were a pristine white with grey pillars that kept the tower standing tall. There were a couple of couches to the side and behind the reception desk stood multiple computer terminals and holographic AIs that provided assistance.

It wasn't the first time I've been here, but it has been a while. I walk over to the elevator and swipe my scroll over the terminal inside, hearing a few beeps and a voice coming out of the box. "Good morning, Mr. Branwen. Where would you like to be directed?"

"The communications room, please."

A few more beeps ring through the air before the voice returns. "I'll have you there in a few moments. Thank you!" I feel the elevator begin to rise, heading up to the floor of my request.

As the doors slide open, I'm greeted by several more students heading over to my direction, probably heading back to class. I scan the room for the reception's desk and walk over, an AI appearing. "Welcome to the Atlas Cross Continental Transmit Center! How may I help you this morning?"

"I'd like to make a call to Ms. Rose in the CCT tower in Vale, who's line should already be open by now." I look over my scroll to check the time. '8:03am'. Yup, she should probably be there already.

"Certainly. I'll do a quick check of the open terminals in Vale's CCT now to verify. For a moment, please." The AI says, followed by a few beeps from the computer she had been working on.

The beeping stops and the AI looks back up at me. "Alright, sir. Please head over to terminal 5 and I'll patch you through."

The corner of my lip tugs up to a discrete smile, feeling a little excitement. "Thanks." I bow my head lightly to the AI and make my way to the said terminal.

Several students had also been using the terminals nearby, and I could hear an excited chipper in their voices as they spoke, probably to the family they haven't seen in a while. I knew I was just the same, if not a little more excited than I let on.

The perks with having scrolls came with the benefit of being able to communicate and do calls across the continent, but video calls had only been exclusive to those within the nearby perimeter, meaning that taking calls outside the kingdoms needed to be done by computer terminals within the CCTs. With what family I had left, the lingering feeling of missing them took a toll more than I would have wanted it to.

More beeps came from the terminal that sat across from me before a familiar face made it's way to the screen. A sweet and kind face with distinct bright, silver eyes appeared, beaming an excited smile as I watch her eyes recognize my own.

"UNCLE QROW!" She squealed, the speakers of the terminal not at all hiding her excitement. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there, kiddo!"

I studied her for a moment. She was wearing her school uniform, Beacon's uniform, but still had her favorite red hood slinging on her shoulders. Despite moving ahead of her studies by 2 years, she hardly changed a bit.

"It's so good to see you! Did you miss me?" She asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat as she moved her face closer to the screen.

I snickered. "Nope."

She pouts for a moment but laughs, knowing all too well that I was joking around. "So uncle Qrow! How are things there in Atlas?"

I shrug, earning another pout from the young girl. "Hold on there, Ruby. Why don't you tell me first how's it going there in Beacon? Meet some new friends yet? We know pretty well just how awkward you can get with that."

Her eyes almost sparkle, remembering her first few weeks in the academy. "It's going great! My first week was pretty bad though." She mentions as she rubs her hand behind her head sheepishly. "I practically exploded in the school courtyard on the first day, literally..."

"Oh?" Not too surprised, but count on Ruby to make her awkward entrance.

"Yeah, and it was kind of hard but I have made a few friends. Yang and I are on the same team too! It was a little surprising to me, but professor Ozpin decided for me to be the team leader." She mentions quickly, almost a little embarrassed. I could feel a smile creep up on my face.

She was just like her mother.

"That's great, Rubes! Ozpin knows potential when he sees it, you know."

She sweatdrops lightly and fiddles with her fingers, flustered. "Oh stop! HAHA, I don't know about that." She says sheepishly.

"Don't forget to keep your team together, alright?" I let her know, remembering just how my team ended up, but I knew she and her team would be way better than how we ended up in the end.

"Oh! We've had so much fun together already, and we're turning out to be really good friends, even though we're all different. I got partnered up with the rich girl, she's almost like royalty or something! And Yang! She got paired up with this really quiet girl, but they get along really well."

Hmmm, a rich girl? Like royalty? "Who'd you get paired up with?

"A girl named Weiss Schnee. She's like the heiress to a pretty known dust company, or that's what Blake says. Blake is Yang's partner!"

Schnee? Winter's little sister? I hadn't known that her little sister decided to become a huntress like her. I could only wonder how good ol' Papa Schnee took all of this.

"Wait..." Ruby's thoughts break me out of my thoughts and I look over to see her tapping her chin like she just realized something. "Uncle Qrow..."

"Don't you work for a Schnee right now?"

I blink. I forgot that I had mentioned to her in the past that I was working for them right now, or specifically, the eldest Schnee child.

"Yeah, but I'm working for your partner's older sister, not the actual family," I tell her casually. I knew that in the back of my mind, I would never, and I mean NEVER, work for Jacques Schnee. I would rather feed myself to grimm than have to see him every day, not to mention, taking orders from him. His daughter, on the other hand, despite her cold exterior, is a lot better to work for.

Ruby's eyes sparkle with astonishment. "That's so cool! Weiss is my partner and you work for her sister! What a small world! Maybe I could visit you when Weiss goes to visit her sister too!" She exclaims.

I laugh, thinking what it would be like if Ruby actually met Winter. If she was getting along with her younger sister, maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"Let's see if that's possible then." I tell her honestly.

She smiles before lowering her bubbly mood slightly. "So how's it going there? How's Atlas?"

This wasn't the first time she's asked me how it was up here. Surely, with her partner being from up here, she would have already heard about what Atlas was like, generally speaking. It was lively in terms of a professional air, but in terms of having fun like the kids they are, it is a lot better that they decided to stay in Vale.

"Everything's alright here," I tell her simply. There wasn't much to tell in the first place.

She tilts her head to the side. "Any missions?"

My smile falters slightly. She knew that I had left my huntsman life, but also knew that I didn't plan to leave it forever. With Ruby, it was hard to disappoint her and tell her that I may never be ready to go back yet. Deep down though, she was also the reason I wanted to go back. Her fantasies about how being a huntsman was like, saving the people, keeping everyone safe, it was her dream. She knew better than me that hidden behind my cool exterior, I may have wanted that too.

"There is one."

Her eyes glint with anticipation, waiting for me to keep going.

"I was thinking of taking it, but I was thinking of my job now," I tell her, and I wasn't lying. I mean, I could do both with this mission, no problem, but I didn't see myself leaving my job just yet. I liked where I was, even though I did miss the excitement of being a huntsman, living my life out there like it was my last.

I see Ruby sigh, and I knew at the back of her mind, she wanted me to come back and be a huntsman again.

"Do you think you're ready for it?" She asks. I've been trying to answer that question since I'd gotten notice of the mission.

"Maybe, Ruby... Maybe." I say honestly.

She smiles lightly, almost hopefully. "That's your sign already, uncle Qrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You've always been telling me how you weren't ready to go back, but for the first time in the last 2 years, you said 'maybe'. That's your sign!" She exclaims a little excitedly.

I huff a little. "You do know what 'maybe' means, right, kiddo?"

She laughs. "Of course I do! But this is different!"

"How is this any different?" I ask, perking a brow at her.

"Uncle Qrow, I think you know that when you're a huntsman, you'll never be ready for what you might find out there. You'll never be ready for what could go on in missions. You'll also never know what could happen to the people you care about, but you hope for the best." She tells me, compassion glazing her eyes.

I blink at her words. She would always ask me to tell her about my missions when she was young, would always ask me to tell her about my adventures and what it was like out in the real world. I used to think that my leaving that life for a while would disappoint her, instead, she chose to understand me. She chose to continue looking up to me and knew that at some point, everyone needed a break.

She is truly wise for her age.

She really is her mother's daughter.

I snicker, but the smile creeping up my lips gave me away. "Since when did you grow up so fast?"

She smiles. "I had a great teacher."

The smile appears on my face in full bloom, and I couldn't help but see Summer in her. "You're just like your mother."

"Don't forget that you promised to tell me about her on of these days!" She says, her smile getting wider.

"Yeah, yeah." I said waving her off, but she knew that I wouldn't break my promise.

A scroll begins to ring and I see her scramble for the scroll in her pocket, pulling it out and reading a message sent to her. "It's Yang. She says professor Goodwitch wants us in the main hall for a quick briefing of the next semester. We'll be on break starting this weekend."

"Get some rest then, kiddo. Where's Ozpin?" I ask casually, though I knew well enough that he was still here in Atlas, managing the recent situation in the Elite.

"I don't know. Professor Goodwitch said he had some matters to attend to and that she'll be in charge for a while." She mentions, keeping her scroll in her pocket, but not before glancing over at the time. "I should get going."

I nod. Better make sure she doesn't arrive late. Knowing Glynda, she probably wouldn't tolerate it. "Alright, kiddo. I'll see you soon."

She smiles one last time and waves her hand goodbye towards the screen. "Bye, uncle Qrow! I'll talk to you soon!" She says as the screen turns black.

As I head towards the elevator, I whip out my scroll, checking the time. '8:50'. I type in a quick message to Carmine, asking if Winter was still at home. By the time the elevator doors slid to a close, Carmine's reply came in.

'She left the manor just a few minutes ago.'

I breathe out a sigh of relief, knowing it would still take her some time to arrive at the base, which was also within Atlas academy. I'd be able to reach headquarters before she arrived within the perimeter.

I'd be able to make it to Oz before she would see me.

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

Knowing I was already behind schedule for the day, I quicken my pace to the security room. There was still much to do for the day and it was already a quarter to 10. I had initially hoped to ensure the update on the security protocol before lunch break today.

As I turn the corner of one of the halls, I stop in my tracks at the sight of my superior stopping just a few steps ahead of me.

"General Ironwood, sir!" I greet him, immediately raising my hand into a salute.

He looks at me sternly, and I can feel my breath hitch in my throat. Was he mad that I didn't make it to work on time?

"Schnee, good morning." He greets monotonously. He stands still, almost studying me for a moment, before clearing his throat. "I assume your emergency this morning has been dealt with?"

I blink. I was such in a hurry to get to work that I almost forgot about my 'emergency' message earlier.

"Yes, sir. All personal emergency matters for the day have been dealt with accordingly." I try pushing my voice to sound a lot more confident than the nerves that had gotten to me this morning.

He only nods then proceeds to walk past me, stopping by my side. "I would like you to go check on the current base operations in the command room after updating the new security programs. Proceed with the distribution of the advanced cadets with the currently stationed operatives surrounding the academy and engage with security training. I want overall monitoring and defenses raised within the next 3 days."

I nod in understanding, keeping my gaze focused in front of me. "Yes, sir."

I hear him hum lowly before proceeding to walk a little further. "That will be all, Schnee."

I look over my shoulder to see if he had already gone a few steps away before making my way down the hall. I scan my scroll onto the terminal and the doors in front of me open, greeting me with the sight of several soldiers pacing around the rooms and encoding several programs onto the computers. Upon hearing my footsteps, everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and stood up to greet me in a salute. I give them a nod before walking towards the room of head security.

Commander Grey stood amongst several stacks of files at the side of his table, switching from one computer to another, inputting various codes and programs into the system. He was giving commands to several men that would give him a nod and grab specific file cases from his desk before leaving the room. He seemed very busy after hearing the new orders to raise the security programs.

"Special operative Schnee!" He exclaims, raising a hand to give me a salute.

I nod at him, sliding both hands behind my back. "Good day, Commander Grey. I suppose you've been alerted about my attendance this morning." I gesture to the number of soldiers scampering and shuffling around the room to begin the set up of the programs.

"Ah yes, General Ironwood had mentioned you will be overseeing its success. Here are the current standings of the program's initiation, both for the system mainframe and physical mainstay." He steps aside, gesturing to one of the computer screens that showed the progress percentage. Looking over the screen, I couldn't help but notice the low level of the physical aspect of the program.

Perhaps that was why the General had wanted to bring the advanced cadets into action.

"How are the system breach preparations at this point?" I ask as I stand to look over the files scattered on the desk. My eyes narrow ever so slightly at the unruliness of the papers surrounding me.

"The anti-breach program has begun installation just minutes ago." He tells me, almost a little nervous.

My eyes snap back to him questioningly. "Why only now?"

I see him gulp subtly. "We had initially started with increasing the rigidity of the information system to ensure that all information inputted into the terminals will not be disclosed. It took much longer than we had expected."

"I see. Have several men input the program into multiple terminals, then have another set of men double-check the installation procedure. This should quicken progress." I tell him sternly.

Internally, I was groaning. This would take up too much time if only one person were to act on the program, and that was a time that we didn't have. A time that I didn't have.

"Yes, ma'am!" He says, continuing with the initiation of the programs onto his desk.

This followed through with most of the units that I had to oversee for the day.

After the program initiation in the security department, the command room had an almost identical problem, in which the base operations that had been going on were not updated yet, as the progress for the new system had not reached the unit and were not being implemented as strongly. For the time I had been there, I could only watch as men rushed to get my orders into progress, with the commander of the unit barking at all members of the room towards the specifics of the program.

With the time that I had spent in the department, it was no wonder that I could start to feel my stomach grumble at my hunger.

I reach over for my scroll to check the time. Much to my surprise, it was already '3:30 pm'. I had already missed lunch and I still had one more task to do for the day.

Lunch could wait.

I headed over to the cadet's command unit, asking for the list of the advanced cadets that were ready to be on stand by. The commander had sent me the full list of the cadets to my scroll, which made this task much easier now.

I head over to the operatives unit, sitting in front of a terminal, and placing my scroll into a slot that allowed the computer to read the file. With each cadet on the list came a table with a full evaluation of their skills, to which I needed to match them with an operative that was fully capable of handling and enhancing their abilities.

It was a lot more tiring than I had anticipated, not because it was a difficult task, but because there were numerous cadets that the general had wanted me to assign to a new post. There were at least 50 advanced cadets that had been deemed ready for stand by and only 30 operatives that were available for the time being, and that meant giving 2 cadets to some of the operatives.

With a lot more effort, I finished the allocation within 2 hours. I could feel the tiredness seep through my exterior, closing my eyes for a moment of rest, only to be interrupted by the sound my stomach had made telling me to get some food.

With a groan, I push myself away from the terminal and head towards my office.

The halls were much quieter now that it was nearing the evening. Glancing at a nearby window, I notice that the sun had almost completely set and the students outside had begun to head for their dorm rooms.

I feel my scroll vibrate for a moment and lift it to see a message from the General. 'Have security protocols been updated?"

I send back a quick reply, 'Yes, sir.', before opening the door to my office, grabbing my bag and putting in several folders to bring home. More protocols that I had to overlook.

With several more files to look into, I could only hope that I had the weekend off. I never really complained about the work I had, but with everything going on at the moment, I wanted to take some time to look into what had been happening.

I wanted to take a further look at the Schnee family semblance, and what was happening to me.

I knew better than to think that these unusual manifestations weren't just from my semblance, or at least, I think they weren't. I hardly felt any aura depletion every time it happened, and neither had I used any glyphs to let them appear in the first place.

Whatever it was, I had to find out.

My scroll notifies me of another notification, but this time, it wasn't from the general.

I feel a frown form on my face as I look over the sender, and I was not in any way happy about the message. I feel my left-hand ball into a fist at the anxiety that was slowly creeping up my mind.

There was no way that I would be enjoying my weekend now.

Another notification appears on the screen, with Weiss' name appearing as the sender.

'How did father know we were going to have a break before the next semester?'

I could almost hear Weiss' nervousness from her message. I sigh as I type in my response. 'I'm not sure. He'll be sending for you before then.'

Another ring lights up my scroll. 'Are we ready for this?'

I let out a deep breath. My father was always one to make our family name look as pristine as ever, making it look almost flawless. Stepping down from my birthright as heiress to the SDC, I knew it was only a matter of time before he pushed the responsibility into Weiss' hands. But when she decided to become a huntress herself, more so leave Atlas to study in Beacon, neither of us chose to face him for his next decision. Although it was an amusing sight to see him fume over her departure, we had no intention of confronting him about the company.

As far as I knew, Weiss was well on her way to cut her ties with him just as much as I had done before. Despite all of this, we knew that we wanted to pursue the company to restore it to its former glory, but that was much too difficult of a task right now with our father trying to keep us in his control.

I understood Weiss' fear. This was the first time she would have to see him after her leave from Atlas, and we could only assume what he was feeling about it right now.

Heading for the door, I glance once more at the message he sent.

I knew my appetite was completely gone now, and I was in no mood to try to force any food down my throat.

'We will be having a banquet this Saturday evening. I expect you to be there. I will arrange your ride for you.'

So much for a productive weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Ruby's relationship is absolutely adorable. They'll have a lot more interactions as the story goes on.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> Thank you for all the KUDOS!!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> "Dust," I let out in almost a whisper.
> 
> Ozpin shifts his gaze to me, lifting an eyebrow. "Dust?"
> 
> That was the only explanation I could think of at this point.
> 
> I nod my head, confirming, "Dust."
> 
> He clasps his hands together just like he had done earlier, seemingly thinking deeper about the possibility. Perhaps the maiden had used some fire dust to melt the ice and get rid of any evidence of the ice.
> 
> "She must be a huntress to be skilled enough to do that," he says almost to himself.
> 
> "If that's the case, then this will be harder than we thought."
> 
> With a huntress possibly being the maiden, it was going to be more difficult to find her, and even more difficult to make sure that she wouldn't be hunted or killed during missions. She was literally putting herself in the face of danger with her career alone, but with those powers, it would be almost impossible to keep her safe.
> 
> And if she dies, then we would have to do the investigation all over again.
> 
> "We have to find her. Fast," I say, determination seeping through my voice. I wasn't going to let this maiden die, not like what happened before. This time, I was going to do everything I can to make sure she would be protected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Sensitive content ahead, specifically for those who have suffered Anxiety and Depression. 
> 
> A word of warning.

_**Qrow's POV** _

"You could have just messaged us, Qrow."

Ozpin casually says as I walk through the doors of the headquarters. Looking around the room, I notice that he was the only one in the main command room. Glynda was back in Beacon taking care of classes while Ironwood was nowhere to be found. Probably off doing military work.

"I thought it would have been better to let you know in person," I tell him.

He looks up at me from the papers he had been reading through, his glasses pulled down slightly. A smile forms on his lips as he straightens his posture and gestures to the seat beside him. "Please, sit."

As I sit down, I take a peek at the papers in front of him. Several pages had images of the ice formations that Glynda had shown me weeks ago regarding the new winter maiden's trails and a few more sheets showing the map of the different districts of Atlas.

"I take it that you've reached a decision then?" He asks me, and I feel my breath hitch slightly. I knew what my answer was, I just needed to say it.

"Yeah, I have."

He clasps his hands together, positioning them just below his chin before looking at me. Familiar seriousness glinting his eyes.

"And?"

My eyes close for a moment before taking a deep breath.

I was ready.

"I'm in."

My eyes open to see Ozpin offering me a kind smile, and I knew well enough what was going on in his mind.

It had been a long time since I've been this convinced to be a part of all of it again. I knew if it weren't for the people I've had the chance to talk to in the last 2 weeks, I still would have pushed myself to think that I couldn't do it. I had them to be thankful for at this point. But it doesn't get any easier from here on out.

It only gets more dangerous.

"I'm glad to hear it, Qrow," Ozpin says.

I was never one for sappy moments like these, which made me brush his statement off a bit. "Alright, Oz. What have we got?"

He turns to face me better, face shifting to a more friendly expression. "Before we get there, I want to tell you that this is only for now. If you decide later on to continue your leave after this is all over, then you are free to do so."

"I..."

I hadn't really thought that far yet.

I had been focused on getting myself back onto my huntsman path for this mission that I hadn't thought about whether or not I wanted to let go of my hiatus afterward. At the back of my mind, I knew it was too soon to say. For all I knew, this whole mission could end in a flop and we lose someone else. This could end just as bad as my previous missions.

But that was still in the future.

This was only the beginning.

"It's too soon to say for sure. We'll see how it goes," I tell him honestly.

This earns a nod from him and he turns back to the documents in front of us, grabbing the tablet beside him and scrolling through more maps and photos regarding the mission.

He doesn't press the topic any further, and I'm thankful for that.

A holographic projection of a map with a pin appears before me, and I almost instantly recognize the location. Before I make any remarks, I wait for Ozpin to explain.

"This has been the last sighting of the ice formations, which was quite recent," Ozpin starts before putting up another hologram of showing the ice.

"When?" I ask.

"Last night."

My brows furrow as I think back to any unusual winds or blizzards from yesterday, which only increases my frustration as I realize there weren't any.

"What caused it?" From what I could recall, these icicles could be caused by blizzards or snow, or even the maiden herself. If there weren't any storms yesterday, then it would mean that the maid purposely made it.

"We haven't made any conclusions just yet. By the looks of the icicle, it's more refined than what would have formed from a snowstorm."

"It does look like it sprouted from the ground instead of being stacked up," I note.

The ice looked fairly smooth, smoother than the pictures Glynda had shown me. It almost resembled a crown of ice forming from the ground up, almost as if someone had cast the ice to surround them. The maiden must have been in the middle considering the small space inside.

"There weren't any storms last night," I mention to Oz.

He hums lowly and further focuses his attention on the projection. "Perhaps the maiden had visited the area."

"With the space inside the ice, the maiden must have formed it around her. But why?" I ask more to myself than to Oz.

"Could it have been an attack?" He questions.

I lift a hand to my chin, my finger tapping it lightly. "Then there should have been more than one."

"She would be in hiding with these powers." He was right, the maiden would be in hiding. Suddenly having these powers that feel like they were going out of control, I doubted she was out and about for anyone to see just like that.

"Maybe she was attacked by grimm?"

"Unlikely."

"Has there been an increase in grimm activity?

"No. Not according to any of our reports, at least," he states, pushing aside papers full of graphs to look for another view of the area's map.

There had to be a reason for the maiden to make these icicles, and within the military residence, no less.

The area that the maiden decided to visit last night was restricted to the public unless they had business with some of the officers that lived there. It was unlikely that she would be telling anyone about what was happening to her, much less to people involved in the military.

There wasn't enough evidence to conclude anything at this point.

"How were these photos taken?" I ask.

If there were images of the icicles, why haven't there been any images of a young woman near them or making them?

"Unfortunately, we couldn't receive any footage of the area as there were no set cameras within the outskirts of the military home base," Ozpin begins to explain. "Because we have no way of obtaining any visuals, we decided to use subzero scanners reconstructed to identify immediate thermal changes."

He was right. There weren't any cameras pointing out of any residential or commercial areas, and the recent formations weren't within places with a lot of people. With the scanners being used, it would only detect changes headed for lower degrees, so a maiden walking around the area wouldn't be sensed and no image would be captured.

"And that's why we don't have a single image of the maiden," I conclude for him.

Ozpin nods in confirmation as he hands me one of the maps, gesturing for me to scan through it.

Reaching for it, I ask, "How are we sure that this wasn't just from dust?"

"The subzero scanners are specific to environmental changes, which also detects for any dust residues. If it was dust that caused it, the system would automatically disregard it," he says simply.

I hum in understanding, looking over the map he had given.

It covered a large sum of land with only 2 residences covered. With this amount of land located in other parts of Atlas, it might even be able to accommodate 30 other people, with only a few roads surrounding it. The map he gave me was rather specific, and with one look, something clicks in me.

It was beside Winter's manor.

How could I have missed this last night if it was so close?

"Is the ice still there?"

I see Oz shake his head 'no' from the corner of my eye and I lift my head to give him a questioning look.

"It's gone?"

"Yes."

"How?" With the temperature north of Atlas, ice wouldn't melt just like that. It was practically freezing temperature up there and that meant that it should still be there.

"We don't know yet."

All the information we had at this point was becoming even more puzzling than it originally was.

"Was it like that with the others?"

"Yes. Each time we've had our agents search the area once the ice has been detected, it would be gone by the time they arrived."

None of this was making any sense.

How could the ice just 'disappear'? I doubted that the winter maiden, who was more likely to manifest ice and wind powers before all others, was able to melt it with fire powers just yet.

Unless...

"Dust," I let out in almost a whisper.

Ozpin shifts his gaze to me, lifting an eyebrow. "Dust?"

That was the only explanation I could think of at this point.

I nod my head, confirming, "Dust."

He clasps his hands together just like he had done earlier, seemingly thinking deeper about the possibility. Perhaps the maiden had used some fire dust to melt the ice and get rid of any evidence of the ice.

"She must be a huntress to be skilled enough to do that," he says almost to himself.

"If that's the case, then this will be harder than we thought."

With a huntress possibly being the maiden, it was going to be more difficult to find her, and even more difficult to make sure that she wouldn't be hunted or killed during missions. She was literally putting herself in the face of danger with her career alone, but with those powers, it would be almost impossible to keep her safe.

And if she dies, then we would have to do the investigation all over again.

"We have to find her. Fast," I say, determination seeping through my voice. I wasn't going to let this maiden die, not like what happened before. This time, I was going to do everything I can to make sure she would be protected.

Ozpin takes a deep breath before nodding in agreement. He points to the map I had in my hands. With that alone, I already knew what my next assignment was going to be.

"Look into the area, Qrow," he says.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you considering it's right beside your current workplace."

Yup, definitely saw this one coming.

"I want you to scan the area for any evidence of unusual ice formations, blizzards, isolated storms, anything really. Report for any signs of anomalies immediately."

I look over the map one more time before handing it back to him. I was already well acquainted with the place anyway.

I've been staying there for 2 years, after all.

"Will do, Oz."

He gives me a nod before gesturing for my scroll, slipping it out of my pocket to give it to him. He walks over to a terminal, plus my scroll in and transferring some data into it followed by the securing activation of the Elite's firewall emergencies such as theft, damage, or loss of the scroll.

"I've placed all the information you'll be needing for this mission, as well as the contacts that you may reach out to for any concerns," he says as he hands it back to me.

"Got it."

He sighs once more before giving me a serious look. "Track down our maiden, Qrow. We need to find her before _she_ does."

To have another maiden on Salem's side would be suicide at this point. One of her minions already got the fall maiden's powers and she was turning more power-hungry than any of us had anticipated. If another maiden were to land in her hands, whether it was to steal her power or to recruit her, then we might as well lose any hope for saving humanity from her wrath.

I could only nod, thinking about all the information I had received this morning.

There was too much at stake to fail in this mission.

"If that will be all, then you may go. We'll update you if we find anything."

"Alright," I say before turning away and heading for the door. Before I could get far, a thought crosses my mind and I look back to face him. "About my employment right now, Oz..."

He laughs lightly, and I feel a tad bit flustered suddenly. I couldn't forget that I was still working for Winter despite starting on a mission again as a huntsman.

"Don't worry, Qrow. I will have James take care of Ms. Schnee when necessary."

The corner of my lips tugs up to a faint smile before I take my leave and make my way out the door.

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Qrow."

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything to eat, Ms. Schnee?"

Once I got home, I immediately headed for the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water, dropping my bag in the lobby as I went. I could feel bile forming in my throat that was threatening to escape on my way home. There was only one reason I could think of to feel such displeasure.

I chugged down the water and eventually set down onto the breakfast counter, controlling my breath. It wasn't long before I heard Carmine's familiar footsteps enter the kitchen. She had been offering me dinner for the last three minutes, which I had been refusing.

"I'm alright, Carmine," I try convincing her as I rest my head in my hands.

She pouts, clearly unconvinced. "Have you eaten anything at all today?"

"Well..." I've known Carmine for years and she has always been the type to make sure I wasn't overdoing myself at work and that I took my meals regularly. Based on experience, I learned that it was near impossible to lie to her about skipping meals and not overworking. She was definitely motherly. It reminded me of how Klein was just as fatherly towards Weiss, Whitley, and I growing up.

It brought a sense of comfort.

I peek at her from behind my bangs to find her looking at me expectantly. I could only offer her a sheepish smile. "... Not really."

She huffs before turning towards the stove that had several pots and pans on. "You must eat. I can't have you growing thin under my watch."

I sigh, fidgeting my fingers. "I'm not really hungry, Carmine."

"Come now, Ms. Schnee. You must eat even just a little," she encourages as she prepares a small bowl nearby. "I'm sure you're famished."

She was right.

Truth be told, I was starving.

With how busy I had been today, I was relieved to have finished it and reward myself with a decent meal before doing more work from home. Unfortunately, my father's message threw away any appetite I had and left me in a state of worry I couldn't seem to shake off.

It had been months since I last faced him, which had been the day that Weiss left for Beacon. It one of the rare times I ever visited the Schnee manor, and it was only for a brief moment to see Weiss off. I left just as soon as she had before my father even had the chance to speak to me, but not before catching a glimpse of his furious and fuming expression.

The sight was such an amusement I knew I wouldn't forget. If only Weiss had seen it.

To think that I would be seeing him again so soon, and in a matter of days no less? I wasn't ready for any conversations with him.

He held a grudge towards me and I knew it.

The thought of it all brought back too many painful memories that any child should never have to experience. It was bringing back too many feelings that I had kept locked away the moment I left for the military.

"I don't really have the appetite right now." My tone sounded almost defeated. I was grateful it was only Carmine that was with me in the room. I wouldn't want anyone else to see and hear me in such a state.

Carmine must have sensed my tone as I see her throw a worried look to me before finishing up preparing a small meal. She puts a small bowl of noodles with a few pieces of meat and vegetables in front of me, handing me a pair of chopsticks and a large spoon to use.

"Just eat what you can," she says as she offers a friendly smile.

A sigh escapes my lips as I smile back to her, thankful for her efforts. I take a quick sip of the soup, feeling the richness of it dance on my tongue.

It was delicious.

Count on Carmine to make such simple food taste like it had been made from a five-star restaurant. With each sip and bite, I could feel my appetite returning.

Looking at the bowl in front of me reminded me of a similar dish that Klein used to make for me and Weiss when we received a scolding from our father. On some days, it was just harsh words that lead to nights of emotional turmoil. On worse days, it was physical punishments, like slaps and hits, which left us with bruises and cuts.

At the end of the day, we had Klein to help us feel better with simple gestures such as jokes and comfort food. I had a feeling Klein gave the recipe to Carmine to help me on my bad days.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Carmine."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Schnee." Carmine smiled knowingly. I was certain she knew that I had a number of problems at the moment, and I was thankful for the comfort she was giving. She truly was like a mother to me here.

I continue on with my meal, with Carmine keeping me company. With my appetite coming back, I hardly even notice that I was almost finished with the small serving she gave. My surprised look must have gotten her attention because a moment later, she stood from her seat and offered to take my bowl to refill it with another serving.

I feel a blush creep up my cheek in embarrassment, laughing behind closed lips and nodding, as I hand her the now-empty bowl. She hums at my request and fills the bowl once more, offering it to me, which I hungrily accepted.

Three additional servings later, I was finally content with my meal. I hadn't been this full in a long time. The last probably happening when I was still a child trying to sneak cookies and chocolates out of the kitchen to devour alone in my room. My father hadn't been as amused as I was when he found me in a food coma that afternoon.

"I believe I left my bag in the lobby. I shall take my leave now. Thank you again, Carmine!" I tell her, earning another smile and a nod, before leaving the kitchen and grabbing my bag, dusting off its surface.

I head up the stairs and into my room, putting my bag aside and taking out the files I had stuffed inside earlier. My eyes narrow at the folders in my hands, each one labeled as one of the many new security protocols that were being imposed around Atlas Academy, the military base, and Atlas itself.

I wasn't curious about the new programs at first. It seemed like a rational decision on the general's part to increase the safety and security in the kingdom.

What I didn't understand was why he wanted to implement this many programs for the academy.

In my years of service, I have yet to question the general's orders. It wasn't that I doubted him, but simply that I was curious as to what he was doing.

Recent protocols have been implemented to secure the rigidity of Atlas' borders, in which leaving and entering the kingdom was going to be a much stricter process. Our surveillance levels have drastically increased, ensuring that no corner was left unmonitored.

The military base was already built within Atlas Academy's walls, which made programs easier to apply to the system. There have been new programs ensuring the ineffectiveness of hacking the mainframe, doubling the soldiers manning the surrounding area from within and outside the school walls, and implementing a new system of command.

All movements towards the security of the kingdom and the academy have been stricter and firmer compared to previous actions. It almost seemed like there was something going on within the academy that needed to be kept safe. Something that needed to be kept hidden.

What was the general protecting?

I set the folders down on the table, making a mental note to go over them tonight. I whip out my scroll, tapping on the message Weiss' had sent me earlier.

'Are we ready?'

I hadn't sent her a reply yet.

I didn't know the answer.

I knew at the back of my mind that I wasn't ready to face my father, but I realize that I probably never will be.

Looking around my room, I realize that I was alone, with nothing but my sister's lingering question and my father's unnerving invitation taking over me.

I had trained myself to mask and lock away any and all emotions, never allowing people to see them. It took me years to learn it and with the military's help, I mastered it quickly. I never showed my father just how much he got to me, and I never showed anyone my vulnerability.

Weiss was more fearful than I was, but she would always be the stronger one of us, whether she knew it or not. She was always capable of standing her ground, whereas I decided to leave it all behind. To know that she has grown into a courageous young woman gave me a form of peace.

She was brave enough to speak out when needed, and she wasn't afraid to show her emotions to other people.

Something that I knew I could no longer do.

'We'll be alright.'

We would never be ready, but I knew somehow that we would still make it through the night that's to come.

As I relish in the loneliness of my room, I take a deep breath, feeling the nerves I had been keeping at bay since I read my father's message take over me.

I feel a lump form in my throat as I set my scroll down. My fingers began to shake as I force my hands to ball up into a fist. I keep my eyes closed, forcing myself to breathe evenly in an attempt to control my heart that was wildly beating in my chest.

I could feel the room begin to get colder as I feel my legs give away from under me, my knees and fists landing first onto my rug, breaking my fall. I move back, shifting myself to sit on my legs, which I couldn't seem to feel. It was getting more and more difficult to keep my thoughts and feelings in check, and I could feel them slipping out of my exterior.

My hands unclench and my fingers dig deep into my knees, feeling a familiar scratching sound against the cloth of my pants. I was losing control of my breathing, the atmosphere in my room suddenly feeling much heavier.

I feel a tear stream down my cheek, followed by another.

In a matter of seconds, my face was soaked in tears, landing my hands that continued to tighten their grip against my skin. If it weren't for the pants I had still been wearing, I was certain that my nails would have been stained with blood by now.

My mind was starting to block out everything, and I knew that if I didn't manage it soon, I wouldn't be able to control my succeeding actions.

I shut my eyes tighter, forcing myself to even out my breathing. The tears continued on, a constant fear tugging at my heart.

With a few more breaths, I feel my hands begin to relax, noticing how they weren't embedding themselves into my skin anymore. My heart was beginning to slow down but was still ringing loudly in my ears.

I still felt tears flow down my cheeks but it was significantly lesser than it had been moments ago.

Despite being able to control myself better, my thoughts and fears remained. The anxiety I've kept hidden and controlled for so long had overflowed, and I could still feel it beating through my very core.

My head felt faint as I let go of my knees, my hands falling limp at my sides with my fingertips grazing the rug. The room still felt cold.

After a few moments, I finally had the strength to open my eyes.

To my surprise, wind with what looked like snow seemed to be whirling around me, almost surrounding me.

Unlike this morning, nothing appeared to be frozen solid. However, there were traces of snow scattered across the floor. This must have been the reason why the room had felt colder.

The snow-stained wind looked beautiful, almost peaceful, and I was at the center of the magnificent looking twister.

But what was it in the first place?

As I examine the room, something in the window catches my attention.

Or rather, a reflection in the window.

My reflection.

I could only stare, stunned.

My eyes...

... they were completely surrounded by blue glowing flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to be clear, Winter was actually having a panic attack that was caused by her suppressed anxiety possibly following years of abuse and depression. I won't state the specifics here. I'm not going to spoil anything HAHAHA.
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> He looks at me firmly, almost like he was thinking of something. I look over to him curiously as I take a sip from the mug of coffee Carmine had left for me on the counter. "Is something wrong?"
> 
> This seems to snap him out of his daze as he raises his hands defensively. "No, Ms. Schnee. I was just curious about something."
> 
> I set the mug down before look into his eyes questioningly. "Is it something I could answer?"
> 
> "I'm not sure."
> 
> I hum in response as I reach for a piece of toast and a jar of jam nearby. "Perhaps you could ask and find out," I remarked nonchalantly.
> 
> He raises his hand to his chin, thinking once more. "Maybe."
> 
> As I spread the jam onto the toast, I let my silence encourage his question. My eyes glance quickly at him as he had yet to move from his position. Just as I take a bite, he finally speaks.
> 
> "Have you noticed any snowy winds blowing in the area lately?"
> 
> My eyes go wide at his words and I nearly choke, swallowing hard to make it look discrete. I pound a fist to my chest as I cough. "What do you mean?" I sputter out between my coughing fits.
> 
> That was certainly not something I'd expect to happen out of our routine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, I want to thank you for all the kudos you guys have been sending. Thank you so much for your support in this story! I hope you're all enjoying it!

_**Winter's POV** _

I woke up with a start to my alarm ringing. It didn't occur to me why my back was in terrible pain until I looked down at the position I fell asleep in last night. I didn't realize I passed out on the floor beside my bed, still in the same clothes from yesterday. I crinkle my nose at the thought of not having prepared myself for bed.

I drag my body to the bathroom, restless sleep tainting my every step. The sight in the mirror was one I hardly recognized.

My eyes were red from the tears I had shed endlessly, my eyelids puffy from dehydration. Streaks of tear stains remained evident on my cheeks, and my mouth pointed downward into a fixed frown. I tried recalling exactly how I ended up in such a state for the morning until I remembered the breakdown I had when I retired to my room the night before.

And I distinctly remember how I caught my eyes glowing a fiery blue against the window before everything went black.

I shake the thought away. Maybe I had just been hallucinating from the stress I'd been feeling.

Yes, that must have been it.

I examine my face once more, and I vividly remember the last time I had seen myself looking very much like this. The anxiety that I had been trying to contain for years overflowed with that one message. It had taken me so long to lock it away, sealing it, never allowing it to take over me as it used to during the dark days of my childhood. Perhaps I had neglected it for too long.

The Schnee banquet was a few days away, and I would make sure to keep my emotions in check once more before facing my father.

I won't smile for him, I will make sure of it.

As a child, looking as pleasant and presentable as possible was something he trained me to do. I abided by them at the time, fearing punishment by his hand. They eventually lessened as I grew older, making sure nothing scathed my face when he had me smile and charm eligible bachelors, sons of other companies, and numerous business partners.

It killed me inside that he had shaped me into such a puppet, but with Weiss and Whitley growing older, I did my best to take the burden off of them. I had let the monster we called a father groom me into a woman that he believed he could manipulate to expand his reach, a way to make the SDC grow under his name. What he didn't know was how I intended to leave it all behind as soon as everything had set in stone.

My initial plans almost failed when he had practically tried to sell off my hand to marry the son of the CEO of the second-largest dust company, sealing his position of being the most influential businessman in all of Remnant. I had just graduated from Atlas Academy at the time, and I knew I had to change my plans quickly.

Originally, I was to leave the kingdom once I had received my huntress license, but with the news of my possible marriage, I knew that my father had enough power to pluck me out of any kingdom and send me back home, having his way at my life completely.

The night before he would seal my fate, I contacted the general about his previous offer of pursuing my huntress career through the military. I told him I gladly accepted, and he let me know that he will have a cadet quarter prepared for my arrival. I up and left the manor that very night, only having the time to visit Weiss' room and leave a letter that contained several favors and a message for her and Whitley, as well as Klein and our mother.

I didn't look back as I walked out the doors of the place I had once called 'home', knowing my life wouldn't be the same after then.

Discarding the uniform I had on, I entered the shower, letting the warm water soak my hair and soothe the aching muscles that caused a groan to escape my lips when I moved. It was going to be a little difficult to keep up my posture today, but I'm sure it's nothing some painkillers can't handle. I rub away the mess that crying had left on my face, delicately cleansing the skin of my eyes and cheeks, hoping that it would be gone by the time I was finished.

Getting ready for work was the same routine every day. I get up, showered, get dressed, check on attendance with Qrow, and have my morning coffee, having breakfast when there's some time to kill. It was common practice to me for years, with the exception of recent accidents, such as yesterday's ice fiasco.

I had yet to look into that.

Perhaps I could sneak away from my father during the banquet this weekend and look into some of the Schnee historical books in the library. That sounded like a decent plan. I prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't keep me by his side for most of the night at least.

I smooth out the creases of my uniform through the mirror, examining my eyes for any evidence of yesterday's mess. They were still a little puffy but it was nothing that wouldn't fade as the day went on.

Placing the files I had brought home into a neat stack on my table, I grab the folder at the top, focusing myself on getting this program done for the day before doing the rest tomorrow. It was a lengthy program the General wanted to be handled by the special forces unit, but it wasn't anything too hard, just that it might take up a couple of hours.

I read over the heading, ' _SOERP: Special Operatives Emergency Response Program'._ If things got from bad to worse in Atlas or at the base, this new program would initiate all operatives to a directed task that involved the underground operations of the military, deploying all other qualified units for battle or defense against invading agents. The program had proceedings that I wasn't completely aware of, but the General had mentioned that if necessary, I would be his point guard for the operations.

This was something I would look into more at work, I told myself as I slipped the folder into my bag and headed for the door. As usual, Qrow was standing at the end of the staircase waiting to give his morning report. I realize I hadn't seen him since he left yesterday.

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee," he greets with a curt nod.

I return his gesture, turning to head for the kitchen. "Good morning, Qrow. Updates?" I ask, hearing his footsteps trail behind me. This had also been a routine we established 2 years ago when he first started working here.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. All guards have reported to their stations and the households are complete in attendance. There has been no unusual activity within the manor grounds."

"Excellent."

He looks at me firmly, almost like he was thinking of something. I look over to him curiously as I take a sip from the mug of coffee Carmine had left for me on the counter. "Is something wrong?"

This seems to snap him out of his daze as he raises his hands defensively. "No, Ms. Schnee. I was just curious about something."

I set the mug down before look into his eyes questioningly. "Is it something I could answer?"

"I'm not sure."

I hum in response as I reach for a piece of toast and a jar of jam nearby. "Perhaps you could ask and find out," I remarked nonchalantly.

He raises his hand to his chin, thinking once more. "Maybe."

As I spread the jam onto the toast, I let my silence encourage his question. My eyes glance quickly at him as he had yet to move from his position. Just as I take a bite, he finally speaks.

"Have you noticed any snowy winds blowing in the area lately?"

My eyes go wide at his words and I nearly choke, swallowing hard to make it look discrete. I pound a fist to my chest as I cough. "What do you mean?" I sputter out between my coughing fits.

That was certainly not something I'd expect to happen out of our routine.

He sees my state and immediately grabs a glass of water, offering it to me which I take gratefully, before clarifying his question. "Like localized blizzards. They're not too big, but it's like a small whirlwind of snow." Based on his tone, he didn't seem to suspect anything unusual from my reaction. That had been too close for comfort.

I try steadying my quickly beating heart at his description.

It was a lot similar to the snow that I'd been causing recently.

It appeared last night in my room, I could have sworn I saw it form around me as my emotions broke free. I just wasn't sure if it had reached beyond the walls and scattered around the manor. It had happened many times before when I went on walks and surveys around the military residences. It even happened after I knocked out the recruits that I trained in the earlier weeks.

But how did he know?

"I see..." I start off, forcing an expressionless face. "I don't believe I've encountered anything such as that. They may be blizzards considering how common they are in the northern parts of Atlas," I attempt to brush him off, hoping that he would simply disregard the unusual finding.

He huffs, rubbing the back of his neck in what looked like subtle frustration. What was he trying to find out?

His eyes trail back to mine as I take another sip of water, trying to keep my gaze steady without giving away the nerves that tempted me to fidget.

"Maybe you've seen some unusual icicles around?" he asks. My stomach lurches at his question, almost making me look away from him.

His curiosity was unsettling.

A hundred questions appear in my head as I continue to wonder why he was trying to find out about these unnatural occurrences. Have these icy events been revealed to the public? If so, how did they found out when I was sure to remove the evidence in the first place?

Fears began to creep into my mind, my palms sweaty and clammy. There was dryness in my throat despite the water I had been drinking, and my stomach didn't help to calm my nerves with the summersaults it had been doing.

If he was on the lookout for these occurrences, knowing his huntsman background, he may well trace it back to me. As good as I was in being discrete as a special operative for the military, I was still aware that my actions were not guaranteed to be kept a secret to me and me alone, especially if it occurred in places visible to the public eye.

"Ice formations get formed during harsh snowstorms," I try to reason with him, hoping that my answers would stop his queries. I play a bit of reverse-psychology, hoping to put doubt into his thoughts.

"But these icicles seem to be appearing without them."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes," he answers sternly.

Nevermind. This doesn't seem to be working out for me.

I frown, deciding to ask, "Why are you looking into them?"

He blinks once. Then another, before breaking his gaze from me and looking down. It looked like he realized something just now.

"I..." he trails off, clearly unsure. He looked to be contemplating something in his mind, a mental argument happening between two sides. A moment passes before he lifts his eyes back up, making a decision. "Just something that someone me to investigate."

One of my eyebrows perks up, giving him a questioning look. "Someone...?"

His red eyes sternly look into my blue ones, almost studying them, before sighing. "Someone I met up with yesterday."

I nod understanding. "Ah, I see. I take it that this had something to do with your old duties then?"

"Yes."

To have a huntsman track down the source of these unusual events was one thing.

But to have Qrow, no less, track specifically myself down was something totally different.

And it scared me.

"Is it a mission?" I try to pry from him whatever information I could get, just in case I had to be ready.

"Perhaps," he says with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps," he nods confirmingly.

"Why perhaps?" I question.

A low chuckle escapes his lips. "I shouldn't be disclosing any information, Ms. Schnee. I'm sorry," he mentions.

Thankfully, the tension I'd been feeling diminishes with his chuckle, a light laugh behind my closed lips emitting as I wave myself off. "Yes, of course. Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries."

Silence passes us for a moment, with only the crunch of my toast breaking as I take another bite to continue with my meal.

This information was a lot to process. I continued wondering why someone Qrow had once worked for was looking for these anomalies. I was hoping that it was simply because they were unusual manifestations in nature and that they needed to be plotted into environmental researches and monitoring programs, but for a huntsman to be looking into it meant that this was far bigger than I had originally thought it was.

If he was truly looking into them, then maybe he was looking for its source. For all I knew, he was already aware that it was a person and not a change in weather that caused it.

If he knew what it was, then maybe it wasn't related to my semblance at all.

Come to think of it, I don't recall my mother ever experiencing anything like this, more so, Weiss. I felt more dedicated to learning about these new _powers_ , but I had to be cautious from now on. Someone may have a target behind my back, and I wouldn't even know it.

I had to find answers to these questions, and fast. The longer I waited, the sooner people might find out.

At any rate, I needed to get back on my feet and begin training. If this had a fallout and I'm hunted down for... whatever this was, I needed to be prepared.

And what better way to prepare than to practice with a professional huntsman?

"By the way, Qrow..."

He hums as he looks up to me, "Yeah?"

A smirk forms on my lips before I could reply. Attempting to hide it with my mug, I ask, "How about that duel we talked about?"

Curiosity paints over his face at my request. "Would you really like to have a duel with me?"

I nod silently before taking another sip. He eyes me momentarily before his own smirk begins to play on his lips. "When?"

"Tonight, once I return."

He slowly nods in understanding but asks, "Are you sure about this?".

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt," he admits teasingly.

My hand raises in joking defense. "Are you certain that I will be the one getting hurt?"

A mischievous glint flashes in his eyes. "I can assure you that battling with me may give you one or two cuts and bruises. I'll make sure to go easy on you to avoid that."

"Now you're just playing, Qrow. How bold of you to assume that you can scathe me," I tell him as I put down my mug, our conversation now having my full attention.

"I'm just saying. Wouldn't want to want to have a wounded special operative unable to make it to work," he shrugs casually, but the smugness is evident in his eyes.

"That won't be happening, my dear huntsman."

"I truly hope not, my dear Winter, for your sake."

It never occurred to me how informal Qrow and I spoke to each other when we have playful banters and teasing talks, until now. He always chose to speak formally to me, just how the rest of the household does, but there have been several occasions wherein that was not the case.

There was something comforting about the way we teased and talked casually, something alluring about the way he says my real name instead of calling me by my family name. It felt... nice... to have someone I could talk to like this.

"Are we in agreement then?" I ask, the smirk on my lips widening as I clearly see the elation in his eyes.

"Yes," he nods once, his lips shifting between a smirk and a grin.

I feel a sense of excitement rush in me as I step down from my chair, grabbing my bag as I head for the doors for work. The day was just starting and I was already anticipating its end, hoping that time would run faster. I had always been one of the last people to leave the base to retire, but I was sure that I would leave as quickly as I could just to see this duel through.

"Good. I'll see you tonight," I look to him over my shoulder, thrill rushing in my veins. The anticipation in my eyes shifting to one of delight.

He smiles before bowing lightly as I take my leave. "Until then, Ms. Winter."

* * *

_**Qrow's POV** _

I watch Winter leave the manor, suddenly feeling giddy about sparring with her tonight. It was still too early to let the excitement get to me. I figured I would take the time to do the rounds before giving some time for the mission.

I silently kick my self in the head, remembering how I almost spilled the beans to Winter about the mission. Ozpin would never let me live it down if I said anything to her that I shouldn't have. Luckily, the weather changes, and the things I was looking for were fairly common up in Atlas. I only prayed to the Gods she didn't suspect anything unusual with my questions.

Once I had finished my rounds, I went back to my room to change into my huntsman gear. I couldn't wear our uniform when I went on missions. People who could be hunting down the same thing as I was and might trace me back to the manor, putting everyone in danger. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to my co-workers, even to Winter. Even though I worked as a guard, I couldn't be reckless.

It was a good thing the staff was busy in the morning, they probably wouldn't notice me being gone for a while or report me to Winter for 'neglecting my responsibilities'. I sneak out through the backdoor, passing by a tall tree before taking my bird form and flying farther away from the manor. I take a quick sweep of the grounds, eyeing the guards stationed around the perimeter and to check if Winter's car had already left the driveway, before heading off to the site Ozpin had me inspect.

It wasn't too far off, just a few minutes away by flight. The area looked isolated, with no other houses or apartments nearby. There was also a lack of trees at the site, instead, there were a few big rocks on the ground covered piles of snow. What the maiden would be doing in this place was beyond me.

Assuming there was no one around, I changed back into my human form, cautious since I didn't have a place to hide. The coast seemed clear the more I walked, finding nothing around but rocks and snow.

There didn't seem to be any solid icicles either.

I grunt, frustrated. How was I supposed to look for any clues if there was nothing around in the first place?

I tried to convince myself that my tracking skills would be enough to look for the maiden. I was known for that in the Elite. Seeing no largely visible evidence, I decided to look into details around the snow. It would be hard considering that the tiniest clues could be buried under the heaps of snow I was stepping on, and the land was massive. It would take a long time before I would find anything.

The snow was fine, and maybe at a microscopic level, I would even see tiny details of snowflakes. I dig my gloved hands deeper into the snow, looking for anything that the maiden might have left behind. Considering her visit here was only two nights ago, and there weren't any fluctuations in temperature, they could be some hints lying around.

I stand, before heading over to examine the big rock nearby. There wasn't anything on it either, just more snow. My frustration was growing with each passing second and the cold of the air didn't really help to cool my mood. I slumped myself on the rock, thinking hard about what I could find.

If she was a huntress that used dust to melt it, then she would have left a puddle of water. But with the low degrees out here, it would probably be frozen by now. According to the photo, it looked quite big, which means it shouldn't be too hard to miss.

I figured an aerial view would probably make this job a little easier. Transforming once more into my bird form, I take to the skies, stopping high enough to examine the place. There weren't any frozen plates of water nearby, letting me know to fly off a little further. This kept going for a good five minutes and I was pretty much feeling hopeless at this point.

Just before I decided to land, a glare from the ground catches my eye. Something was reflecting the sun's rays from within the snow. I fly down, changing my form and feeling the ground for anything hard but fragile. Eventually, my fingers graze against something hard and smooth. It wasn't small enough to pull out, so instead, I unburied whatever it was from the snow, pushing away the white powdery ice that obscured my view of it.

The more I cleared it up, the larger it appeared to be. No matter how much digging I did, I couldn't remove it all out, but I was able to uncover a little less than half of it.

A large sheet of ice had been buried in the snow, probably covered by the snowfall of the previous nights. It looked huge compared to my size. I traced its shapes, realizing it formed a spiky circle in the snow, with enough space in the middle for someone to stand or sit.

This must have been where the maiden stood.

Inspecting the ice closer, there seemed to be dust residues embedded inside. I check the rest of the exposed ice, only to find that they all had tiny specks of dust residues inside. It looked reddish in color, only confirming our theory that fire dust was used to melt the ice away. That only meant one thing...

Our maiden was a huntress.

She could be anywhere by now if that was the case.

She could be traveling, on a mission, in the military, or worse, a rogue huntress.

I take another look around, hoping to find another clue like a footprint or maybe something she left behind but found none. The snow would have buried away anything she left, just like how I almost missed the icicle she made. There wasn't anything left here.

Taking one last sweep of the area, I quickly change to my bird form and fly back to the manor, passing by the same tree from earlier and making it through the doors in my human form just before Marina and Carmine stepped into the household quarters. They both give me a questioning look and I was about to ask them why until I looked down and realize that I wasn't in uniform.

Before they could ask, Marina's watch begins to beep. She bids us a quick goodbye, saying she had to resume her duties, before grabbing a few cleaning equipment before heading out into the main lobby. I only watched as she leaves, shuffling mentally as Carmine perks her brow up at me.

"What's with the outfit, Qrow?"

I rack my brain for an excuse, not expecting to get caught. "Uh... just checking the fit...?" I lamely reason, turning a little to pose in it. I knew I looked stupid but what else could I do?

Obviously, Carmine doesn't fall for it, just staring at me expectantly with her arms crossed.

"You wore that just yesterday," she reminds me flatly.

I sweatdrop, knowing that I'd been caught. I dig deep before flashing her a small pout, trying to imitate Ruby's puppy dog eyes at her. She was years older than I was, acting as the mother figure to most of us staff and to Winter herself. I try my best to appeal to her, which I was sure didn't look too great on me as it did on the girls.

She simply laughs at my pathetic attempt, waving me off as she walks away. "Enough of that pouting nonsense!"

I rub my nape sheepishly, embarrassment dusting the skin on my neck. Before she could walk away, I call out a little pleadingly, "Please don't tell Winter..."

She turns on her heel to face me, a smirk playing on her lips. "Alright, alright. But you'll have to give me your dessert for tonight," she shrugs before leaving, but not before laughing at the loud huff I let out.

After her leave, I head over to my room and pull out my scroll. There wasn't much progress today, but I could at least confirm my theory to Oz.

Typing away, I send the short message, reading over it once before closing it and changing back into my uniform for the day.

_'A huntress.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit of a filler chapter but I was hoping to get some parts of Winter's past clear before the next chapters. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> "Am I meeting your expectations, Winter?" I asked in a low tone. I hadn't realized just how close we were until I felt her staggering breath dancing on my lips. Her eyes, I noted, were a striking light blue that appeared to be shrouded in mystery. I'd be lying to myself if I said they weren't inviting.
> 
> As I continued to study more of her features up close, a growl escaped her throat as she pushed her sabre, gliding it to the side to change its course, before pushing me away with a glyph she had apparently formed in the small space between us.
> 
> Her attempt at creating some distance was futile when she seemed to slip on a patch of ice neither of us had noticed. I would assume that my semblance had flared up.
> 
> She yelped in surprise, trying to get a hold of her footing. I took the chance to grab her arm, twisting until her back had ended up against my chest, pulling her close. Goosebumps seemed to form on her neck, but I had yet to determine if it was from my breath tickling her small hairs or simply the close proximity. My arm locked itself to hers, holding her sabre down as I kept her trapped in.
> 
> "You have yet to answer me," I whispered above her ear, feeling her shiver under my touch.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Winter's POV** _

The day went by much faster than I had expected.

Work was uneventful, other than having to monitor a few departments for the day while we did an overall system check. Each unit's progress went by smoothly, with the exception of the informatics department. The system had been designed to withstand any overloading data, but instead, crashed multiple times. After the control unit came by to alter a few things, the data loading stopped crashing and went on with no other problems.

I had been able to arrange everything required for the SOERP earlier than scheduled, meaning that there was more time to get the other programs done and integrated into the systems of all units and to the mainframe. I figured that I would take a look into the program's underground operations when my schedule loosens up, hopefully after this weekend.

Speaking of the program, the General had dropped by my office to see how that had been going, and he was pleased to know we were well ahead of schedule. Once I had mentioned it, I couldn't help but notice how he immediately opened up his scroll. I couldn't tell what he was doing from my desk, but by the looks of his fingers rapidly typing, it seemed like he was sending someone a message.

As curious as that made me, I didn't ask. I could be overthinking it, but who would he be conversing with as we go over top-secret files?

He eventually came over to my desk, reading over several pages, and using his scroll to scan some of the scattered documents. From the back of the translucent screen, I could see him place the scanned pages into a folder before sending it to an unknown receiver. Who could he be giving these sensitive data to?

Brushing it aside, I kept my tongue in as he finished studying the files. He commended me for the great work I'd done and let me know that I was dismissed for the day before taking his leave. It felt a little unnerving that he was giving secret military files to someone, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt, thinking perhaps he was sending it to another department within the military. He was the General, after all. It only seemed appropriate that he would make sure certain information was designated to the right units.

It was still fairly early, but I was done for the day. I look at my desk clock, noting that it was only '4:00 pm'. I still had an hour to spare for any extra work but there was really nothing left to do. Though it was true that there were still a lot of tasks to be done overall, for today, there wasn't anything I could still do here with the other files back home. Besides, the General had already given me the signal to go home and retire for the day.

It felt unusual.

It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, but it was made realize just how much of a workaholic I was turning out to be. I was often the last one to leave, taking up more work than most for each shift. Today was definitely different, but for once, I didn't mind.

On the contrary, I was rather enthusiastic to be able to take my leave early.

Perhaps it was because I knew that a certain huntsman was waiting to duel me back home.

A proper duel...

It felt exhilarating just thinking about it.

I felt the spring in my step as I packed up the files on my desk, setting them back into the folder and locking it inside one of the drawers. Glancing down at my sabre, I could almost imagine the sound of it running across Qrow's own blade, the skidding of metal against metal ringing through the air. Adrenaline rushing through my veins, pumping through every inch of me as my body fights with fervor as if for survival.

It had been a long time since I'd been able to spar with someone who could even come close to my caliber. I had no knowledge of just how good Qrow was, but considering how my father practically assigned him as my primary guard away from home, I'm sure it exceeded his standards.

Come to think of it, I didn't know much about Qrow.

I've known him for 2 years and yet, all I knew about him could be listed down with one hand: His name was Qrow Branwen; He lived in Vale before coming to Atlas; He knew how to fight. I had recently learned that he used to be a huntsman before becoming a guard for me. Other than that, I hardly knew who he was.

Checking around my office, I grab my bag and proceed for the door, locking it as I head to the main entrance of the academy. I had already messaged Quentin, the driver my father assigned for my work travels, to meet me there. The halls looked fairly empty, and the lobby only had a handful of students, some seemingly preoccupied with gossip or homework.

It didn't take long before he arrived, stepping out of the car and heading to my side to open the door. As I slipped in, I checked my scroll for the time, seeing that it was only 10 minutes past 4. Propping my elbow by the door's window, I think to myself what else exactly did I know about the Vale huntsman.

When I think of him, I envision someone hardworking, attentive, and experienced with his line of work. He does what he believes is best and sees that his tasks get done. His desire to make the most out of his time and put in much effort into his duties is admirable. As of late, he almost seems driven, and I take it that it has something to do with a mission. I find myself at times wishing that I could have met him while he was still active in his huntsman in the field, possibly being quite different from the man I knew now.

I've seen similarities between us, but I've also seen a fair amount of differences.

I could almost say that he was unconventional in his approach to life, or at least, in comparison to myself.

He always seemed to go with the flow of things, while I always remained structured and rigid. He was astonishingly outspoken, while I kept to myself and was immensely reserved. He had shown me how caring he truly was under his unruliness, while I showed him nothing of the sort besides giving him a fair share of advice from time to time. I could deduce that for being the reason why I overheard that he had been calling me 'Ice Queen' behind my back.

I could only snicker to myself at the nickname. Admittedly, it almost sounded rather appropriate. _Almost._

He was complex.

Like most people, he had different sides of himself.

The one time he had been so capricious, it effectively caught me off-guard.

He had returned home late that night, and I found him nearly halfway through my bottle of whiskey. There was no evidence of surprise in his face when I walked in on his drunk state; he even asked if I wanted to join him. It was the first time I had ever seen him intoxicated, but it didn't look like something he wasn't used to. That being said, it only made me wonder just how casual this was in his past.

The sight of him brought back bitter memories of my own mother's horrible habits that it struck a particular nerve, almost leaving me pained to see him act like her. In that instant, it felt she was who I was looking at, resent overflowing in me the longer I stared. I had to snap myself out of the cruel trance and blink myself back to the reality that was Qrow.

He looked helpless. Brokenness was clear as day across his features, almost like there was no hope left in the world. The vulnerability in his eyes was all it took to break down my walls and offer whatever sympathy I could muster. To this day, I never understood why I had let my facade break as it did.

Despite my asking, I received no answers.

My sympathy turned into frustration at his insistence to let the subject go and leave him alone. I was stubborn, but I ascertained so was he. He eventually became fed up with me, an outrage taking over him as his emotions burst wildly. The rashness in his voice almost had me recoiling if not for the years that I had endured a similar tone.

He pushed me away, repeatedly saying that I didn't know him.

My eyebrows furrow at the memory and I realize that my gaze had dropped to my lap, where my fingers were fumbling with each other. I force my head up to stare out the window, scanning the scenery, noting the familiar terrains that meant we were nearing my residence. Coincidentally, I could see a small, black bird flying nearby, one that almost looked like a crow. I feel the corner of my lip tug up for a split second before pursing back into a straight line.

Something pained in my chest at his words that night.

I thought nothing of it then, choosing to ignore them despite the difficulty. His actions were of no help to relieve me of the sinking facts he had slammed to my face. It occurred to me that this side of him was far from the man that I was used to. As much as I wanted to understand him, it proved to be a difficult feat since I had no idea what was going on in his mind in the first place.

It inevitably dawned on me that he had every right to refuse my help. I knew nothing of his past or present, and I hadn't a clue of what happened just before I found him the way he was.

I was of no use to him.

Despite his claims, it didn't sit well with me to leave him without as much as a shoulder to lean on. Something was troubling him, and even if I didn't have any solutions I could offer, I've learned before that the least someone could do was stop him from making anymore mistakes.

Aggression crossed his face as he strode his steps to corner me against the counter in an attempt to retake his glass from my hands, but stopped before he could when I looked him dead in the eyes. At the time, I thought he might have backed off because he perceived himself as becoming something he wasn't.

But honestly? I wouldn't know.

It was a side of him I had yet to meet. His personality alone had caught my interest in getting to know him better, but his sudden change in behavior only piqued my curiosity further.

"Ms. Schnee, we have arrived," I hadn't realized how short the ride was until Quentin's words brought me out of my thoughts, allowing my eyes to register my surroundings. The gates were opening wide and several guards caught sight of me, giving me a quick salute as we passed. As soon as the vehicle docked in front of the main entrance, I stepped out and headed inside the mansion.

To my surprise, Qrow was standing by the stairs, looking away from me. The sight of him alone sparked back the enthusiasm I'd been feeling earlier, and it only made me eager to get to know him in more ways than one.

He was a character.

There was something about him that was, I dare say, enticing. He was intriguing in the sense that it left me perplexed about who he was behind all of our formalities. I often ask myself what it was exactly that was drawing me to him. It was a mystery that I was finding myself eager to solve.

However, there was one thing I could pinpoint about him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee," he greets whilst he turns to face me, a peculiar gleam in his eyes. He bows curtly as he always does, but there was something different about it that told me he was rather ecstatic. My suspicions were eventually confirmed by the sly smirk painting his lips. A surprising surge of delight washes over me as I realize his subtle taunts.

He was unpredictable.

"Hello, Qrow. Is there anything you would like to report for this afternoon?" I brush past him to walk up the stairs to my room, acknowledging the shift in the air. There was a certain thickness to it, and I was more than familiar with the challenging atmosphere that was building.

"No unusual activities within the manor grounds. I have already finished the afternoon rounds," his steps padded towards the base of the stairs as he approaches. His tone did nothing to hide the anticipation dripping from his words.

I crane my neck slightly to look at him, my brow perking up. "I suppose you're ready then?"

Surprisingly, I hear him snicker as he brushes his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. "Always," his voice was much more firm. His cockiness seemed to seep off from his exterior as he locks his bright, red eyes to my blue ones with another taunting glint.

It was truly ironic.

Being very calculated with my actions, it came as a surprise that he was rather arbitrary, doing most things on a whim. I learned how playful he could get, his teasing mannerisms being proof of that. I've had multiple encounters with his mischievous side, and despite my annoyance, it was entertaining. If I were being honest, our interactions were quite refreshing.

"Good, I shall see you in the courtyard in five minutes..." I tell him simply before turning away and heading up the stairs. Before rounding the corner of the hall, I finish as I call out to him, "...huntsman."

His antics were not something I was accustomed to. I couldn't possibly showcase such attributes with my siblings, for doing so would only lead to a scolding from my father. Along with the need to take over for my mother's absence in Weiss and Whitley's lives, I hadn't the opportunity to display such childish behaviors.

Fun and games were never in my vocabulary.

His eyes flashed dangerously, a wicked grin appearing before he bows at my leave. "Winter."

Until now.

All formalities have disappeared at this point, I knew. We would no longer be addressing ourselves with our usual professional decorum, but rather, as a huntsman and a huntress with the hunger for a battle. I hoped that with this opportunity, I would learn a bit more about him. After all, nothing tells the story of a huntsman more than the way he fights.

My preparation gave me enough time to think about what Qrow's strategy may be in the field. I was doubtful that his attacks would be something I could anticipate, knowing how unpredictable he was. I would need to observe him first before dealing with blows of my own, identifying loopholes and blindspots. Perhaps he had a particular area wherein his skills were weak and lacking.

Securing my sabre to my hip, I feel my stomach lurch with anticipation at the endless possibilities and outcomes of this duel. At the back of my mind, I was fully aware that I had been asking myself one particular question.

_How good was Qrow?_

I take a deep breath to try calming the hunger building in me as I exit my door and make my way out the back of the mansion.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

_**Qrow's POV** _

"Qrow."

I turn to the voice behind me, seeing Winter's figure walk over to me. She looked like her usual self, her face stoic and posture rigid, but her elation was clear. The closer she got, the more evident her eyes burned with intensity.

"Winter," I bowed in a medieval fashion. I peek up at her, eyeing the amused expression forming on her face. I smile to myself at her attempts to hide it before standing to face her fully. "If I may, you've arrived quite early today."

It came as a surprise to us when she arrived home ahead of schedule. Carmine had told me yesterday that she came home with numerous files in hand, which was why we weren't expecting her until later tonight.

Not that I was complaining.

"I had finished before my usual time of dismissal," she said simply. I noticed her eyes glance down at my weapon, which had been magnetically strapped to my back for easy access. Her blue orbs seemed to trace my figure, scanning me up and down in an inquisitive manner. I couldn't help the teasing remark that slipped from my tongue.

"Like what you see?" I sleazily ask, half expecting her to fume and blush madly.

Much to my surprise, her face remained straight with no signs of being flustered. She remained unfazed as she popped a hip to her side and propped her hand on it, offering me a deadpanned look. "The only thing I'm interested in seeing is your defeat."

A rush of excitement flows through my bones at her words.

I could use a challenge.

"We'll see," I shrug before casting her a taunting wink.

I could see her eyes narrow ever so slightly before she clears her throat, "I would assume you've completed your tasks for the afternoon?" I nod reassuringly.

I had done my rounds a little earlier than usual, finishing just before the gates began to open. With no problems around the manor, work breezed quickly, with the last set of rounds left for the night.

As soon as I reached my room, I messaged Ozpin about my findings and answered any other inquiries he had. Other than confirming that our missing maiden was, indeed, a huntress, he had put several other elites on high alert for any signs of her in the other kingdoms. He had also instructed Ironwood to keep tabs on any unusual activity around Atlas, and specifically instructed me to survey the military areas, including residential addresses and base operations. With the Elite knowing each of our statuses, it would no longer come as a surprise for James to notice a flying crow around his private and top-secret locations.

He would probably nag me about it later on.

Speaking of Ironwood, he'd already sent us the information on a special back-up program, for cases of infiltrations into the Atlas mainframe and security. They contained a series of operations that were to take place if Salem and her goons were able to get their hands on Atlas technology or invade the kingdom. It was also a secret emergency protocol containing protection operations for the maidens and the relics. If such an event happened in any of the other kingdoms, Atlas was set to deploy emergency measures to provide immediate aid.

As I read through, I noticed that the ones in charge of manning the operations would be the special forces units, with a distinct Special Operative as the head. I realized that Winter was the likely candidate. If that was the case, then she would become a major target for Salem, being a hindrance to her plans.

I sincerely hoped that it would never have to come to that.

"Then shall we?" her voice was laced with an unusual thrill I've yet heard from her. My eyes met her own as she hovered her hand on her sabre's hilt anticipating. I slipped my hand behind me to grasp the handle of Harbinger, my thumb caressing it lightly.

"After you," a smirk flashes on my lips as I await her first move.

A look of curiosity appears in her eyes momentarily before being replaced by one of smugness. I had only a second to study her expression before she charged forward, her sword aiming to stab my neck. I move away quickly before she swings it across, swiping the air cleanly, leaving me only a second to duck before she had the chance to behead me.

She turns in her step to slash at my core. I immediately jump back, pulling out my sword and holding it in front of me to block her succeeding attack. She quickly pulls away before pummeling me with a series of hits, each one quicker than I had expected. I blocked her attacks well so far and that seemed to put her on edge as I notice her eyes narrow evidently. Her kick surprises me as she knocks my sword from my hand before taking another swing to my chest. I dodge before flipping a few feet behind to grab my sword that had been stabbed onto the snowy ground.

She ran head-on and I took it as an opportunity to send a subtle attack, turning quickly to slam my blade to her side, which she quickly blocks. I slide it up to her neck, which leads her to use her other hand to aid the sword's block. I was almost certain she didn't see this kind of strength from me.

Pushing away my blade, I swipe down my sword to take her down, but she jumps at the last second, my blade embedding the ground where she previously stood. I glance up only to find her smirking she somersaults a good distance away. I charge at her as she lands, my sword stabbing the air, barely missing her head, before she sliced her sword up to redirect mine.

As she continued to parry my attacks, I'd become mindful of her footwork and how her feet seemed to dance effortlessly with each step. Her mastery of it was evident, flawless even, that I found it impressive. I've noticed before that most huntresses in her family seemed to carry different types of swords, such as her sabre and her sister's rapier. I would have guessed that they'd been trained in such a manner years prior.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sudden hit of her sabre's hilt to my side, a shallow laugh of pride emitting from her lips. I huff quietly before sending her a succession of fierce blows, which she had been able to counter at the last seconds. The last blow had sent both of us a few feet away, and I watch as she stands strongly before eyeing me.

"I was expecting more from you, huntsman. This, however, is simply underwhelming," she remarks, her head tilting as she feigned disappointment.

I laugh under my breath before flashing her a dangerous smirk. "You haven't seen anything yet, Ice Queen," I call out before lunging in her direction, my sword quickly swinging down, effectively catching her off guard. With the adrenaline pumping in my veins, I hardly noticed the slip of my nickname for her.

Her eyes flicker in surprise before narrowly avoiding my blade, stabbing her own to the ground, and using her momentum to swing around and deal a kick to my torso. My blade scarcely missing her feet before pushing her off. Despite her recovery, I quickly swipe down at her once more, catching her blade in a defensive position.

Unsuspectingly, I kick at her grounded feet. She jumps before I could get her to fall, and I anticipate her landing on the ground, only to find her crouched on a glyph in the air.

"How unfair..." I sarcastically mutter to myself.

I blocked her launch as she stands on my blade, catching the smirk she flashed before kicking my chin and flipping onto another glyph. Her sword skids against my own as she pushes it away to land beside me. Before she could get the chance to slice me in half, I vault over, throwing my sword down in a boomerang fashion. Reacting quickly, she tumbles away as my feet step down. I grab my sword and attack once more.

Her blocks were successful. She turned quickly in her step, back facing my own once more before taking off into the air, evading my blade. A glyph appeared beneath her feet, locking her in the air, before projecting her towards me so quickly, it probably wouldn't have been visible to any human eye.

It was obvious that she was beginning to get riled up, using her semblance in a mere sparring match. It was an amusing sight, and I was getting quite intrigued to see her lose that calm and cool exterior.

I deter her strike, flashing a dangerous smirk that I was sure served to make her blood boil, before pushing her back into the air. I snicker, the sound of it just above a whisper, but by the sound of her light huff, she heard it nonetheless.

I was teasing her now, and I was certain that this time, she knew.

And she was allowing herself to be tormented by it.

I jumped up after her, the tip of my blade heading straight for her abdomen. She countered before dealing a strike to my head and grounding herself in the snow several feet behind me.

"Tired already?" I called out, twisting my body lazily to look at her scowling face, taking note of her growingly ragged breathing. Her eyes flashed challengingly before drawing her sword to me.

"You wish," she glared before stabbing her sabre on the ground, procuring a glyph from beneath her feet.

The snow laying on the ground began to whirl around us, and for a moment, I thought I heard Winter gasp. Before I could look at her and ask, a swarm of small nevermores appeared and flew straight for me, their hits causing me to grunt. I couldn't see what was happening, both the grimm and snow obscuring my view of her.

I flipped my sword, exposing the hidden gun barrel, and shot at her. She wasn't hit by the bullets, but it had been enough to stop her from sending any more of her tiny summons. Her breath hitches at the intrusion, her eyes quickly scanning her surroundings before locking onto me. Whatever just happened, she may have done so to distract me, but I wouldn't let her.

Before she could make her next move, I charged once more, my sword meeting hers in a battle of strength that had her gritting her teeth. I caught the falter in her block, which was an odd occurrence for someone like her. I thought nothing of it upon hearing the low roar that resounded from her.

"Am I meeting your expectations, Winter?" I asked in a low tone. I hadn't realized just how close we were until I felt her staggering breath dancing on my lips. Her eyes, I noted, were a striking light blue that appeared to be shrouded in mystery. I'd be lying to myself if I said they weren't inviting.

As I continued to study more of her features up close, a growl escaped her throat as she pushed her sabre, gliding it to the side to change its course, before pushing me away with a glyph she had apparently formed in the small space between us.

Her attempt at creating some distance was futile when she seemed to slip on a patch of ice neither of us had noticed. I would assume that my semblance had flared up.

She yelped in surprise, trying to get a hold of her footing. I took the chance to grab her arm, twisting until her back had ended up against my chest, pulling her close. Goosebumps seemed to form on her neck, but I had yet to determine if it was from my breath tickling her small hairs or simply the close proximity. My arm locked itself to hers, holding her sabre down as I kept her trapped in.

"You have yet to answer me," I whispered above her ear, feeling her shiver under my touch.

She fidgeted in my grip, and by the look of her eyes, she was trying to figure a way out. I could see her bite her lip in frustration, obviously finding limited ways to break free of my grasp.

"Adequate," she retorts albeit annoyed. Her brow suddenly perks at me mischievously and I furrow my brows, wondering what she's planning.

Before I could find out, she retorts, "but not enough."

With a huff, she stomped on my foot heavily. I groaned at the unexpected pain before she quickly elbowed my stomach and stepped out of my hold, hooking a leg behind my knees which caused them to buckle beneath me.

I recovered immediately, using the fall to quickly roll away. I glide my sword through the thick snow, flicking it between us to block each other's view. Blindly, I step away to turn and hold my sword out to her as the snow falls back to the ground.

Upon the clearing, I find my blade settled right beside her neck, her sabre positioned in the same place to my own. Her chest rose heavily as she steadied her breathing, a pleased smirk gracing her lips. A grin spread across my face before laughing behind closed lips.

"I suppose this means we're evenly matched, Huntsman," she says before nodding her head to our swords, emphasizing her point.

I snickered. "I wasn't aware that was a full-blown fight, Ice Queen," I tease, mindful of exposing the unusual nickname. She blinks, almost dumbfounded, processing my words before humming to herself, clearly entertained.

She lowers her weapon, bringing it to her side and I follow suit, strapping my sword back as she puts her own into its sheathe. "I doubt you could do any better than today's display," she tells me casually before turning away to head back inside.

"You have yet to see what I can do," I say before following behind her.

My statement seemed to pique her interest, catching the way she perks up in her step. She stopped in her tracks before turning back to me. I feel my mouth drop slightly and my eyes widen in surprise at the expression she held before me.

She smiled.

It was an amused smile, but a smile nonetheless.

A sense of playfulness painted her lips as they tugged upwards ever so slightly, while her eyes shown brightly against the night sky with excitement and delight. Her blue orbs seemed to have their own glow, almost illuminating the now dimly lit courtyard. They appeared much more lively, and it was quite an interesting contrast to my own crimson eyes. I could only attempt to return such a smile.

Her rare expression was definitely a sight to see.

"I believe a rematch is in accord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 9! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> "I have no care for such imbeciles," I say sternly, suppressing the blush creeping on my cheeks at the memory.
> 
> She laughs lightly. "Father will make you dance with one of them."
> 
> "I will refuse," my voice growing annoyed.
> 
> "He will not allow it," she almost sings.
> 
> "I will still try."
> 
> She gasps shortly, struck by an idea. "Maybe you should bring a date then."
> 
> My face contorts into one of disbelief. "That is absurd, Weiss."
> 
> "It was just an idea." I can almost imagine the smug look on her face.
> 
> "And a terrible one at that," I retaliate.
> 
> "It would at least get those pathetic excuses of bachelors away from you for the night." Her words did make a lot of sense. Being bombarded and forced to mingle with them for years was something I despised immensely. Still, I would not think so desperately to find a date simply to steer them away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support you've been giving this story! I hope you're liking it this far!

_**Winter's POV** _

"I'll probably be there past noon," Weiss says through her scroll.

The day was going smoothly, most of the work for the morning already finished. I was glad about how productive it was turning out when I received a pleasant surprise.

She messaged me, asking if I was busy and if she could call. Fortunately, I had a decent amount of time to myself for lunch before resuming my afternoon tasks. I knew that even if my schedule had been packed, I would still have made time.

Her excitement was clear once I answered, it was almost amusing. I figured that it was probably because we hardly ever get to converse in such a manner these days.

"You'll make it in time, then. I believe father has already sent an airship for your departure," I tell her. I had yet to speak to my father actually, but I already knew that he would have sent one for her by now. He would never leave us in peace for denying our attendance in his affairs.

I hear her hum lightly from the other line. "I was instructed to be ready before nightfall. I'll try finishing my exam early so I could leave ahead of time."

My brows furrow as I bring a hand to my chin, tapping it in thought. "Do not compromise your studies just because father wants you to arrive earlier," I remind her.

"I know," her tone hangs softer than what it had been. "I've just been wondering if you'll be free before the banquet," she says almost questioningly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well..." she trails off. I wait silently for her to answer. "I was hoping you could help me pick out a dress," she says quickly, almost as if trying to brush it off, but I heard it well enough.

"Can you not choose one yourself?" It was an honest question but it sounded too blunt.

"I wanted your opinion on it," she defends. I guess she didn't notice.

"I suppose I could help you choose a dress once we reach the manor-" I start only to have her retort quickly.

"No! Not from the ones I have," she whines, and my brow perks at what she's trying to convey. "I mean, maybe we could go out and you can help me choose a new dress to buy," her voice was clearly embarrassed. Though no one was in my office, I automatically brought my hand to cover up the amusing smile forming on my face.

"Weiss, you have a lot of dresses back home," I reason out.

She huffs, exasperation in her tone. "But I can't possibly wear those again for the banquet! I'll need a new one."

"You do not," I persist.

In all our years attending events such as this, we've had our fair share of being transformed into quite literally what someone would call "the fairest of them all". We often had to put up with it, but Weiss seemed to enjoy the pampering more than I did. As the daughters of one of the wealthiest families in Remnant, it shouldn't come as a surprise to the public that we looked our best at all times. Depending on the occasion, we were always dressed in the finest garments, never repeating the same attire twice, while our faces were made to highlight the so-called "fair Schnee beauty" that women in our family had been known for.

It was quite a nuisance.

"Of course, I do," she persists.

"Weiss," her name came out almost like a warning.

"But-"

"Weiss," I say more firmly.

I hear shuffling on her line. "But... Well..." she attempts explaining but fails miserably, stumbling on her own words and mumbling to herself.

"Don't mumble," I reprimand. She immediately blurts out an apology before humming unsurely, trying to construct her next words.

"I... I just thought that we could spend some time together," she says softly.

I could only sigh.

This was Weiss.

My little sister and the only person left that I considered as family.

I was aware of her affection, her wanting some quality time with me. It had become such a habit that I acted rigidly towards her mannerisms once I joined the military, wanting to be just as stern towards her so that I would be secure that she would be alright on her own, away from our family name, and away from me. I meant no harm, but I could honestly say it was not something I was used to, nor something I liked to display.

Every once in a while, though, I let my guard down when she's around. I'm aware of the softness that surfaces from me when it's just us, and I am almost certain that she is the only person that has ever seen me in such a way.

She understands, and for that, I am more than thankful.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I give in.

She immediately gasps, almost squealing behind closed lips. "Wonderful! I can't wait to find a dress for you to try on and-" a brief huff escapes my lips in surprise.

"Wait, what?" I ask sternly. A sheepish chime resounds and I almost mentally kick myself for not realizing that my little sister was looking for a loophole in getting me to go shopping, and worse, playing dress-up with her.

She laughs bashfully before clarifying. "Yes, dear sister. I meant for you to buy yourself a dress as well."

I mentally groan, knowing I should have seen this coming. "No."

"But Winter-"

"No," I repeat.

"You haven't worn one in so long!"

"I said no."

"Winter," she whines.

"Weiss."

"But you look so beautiful in those dresses."

"I never exactly had a liking towards them in the first place," I remind her.

She sighs exasperatedly. "You still need to wear one for the banquet," she says in a matter-of-fact tone, and I almost feel the urge to tell her not to remind me.

"Then I shall wear one from my closet selection. It has been a long time and I am sure no one would notice," I try reasoning.

I could hear her fuming softly, growing frustrated. "They will surely notice if you've worn one they've seen before."

I frown lightly. "I have no need for another dress, Weiss."

"You might not..." her voice sounds thoughtful. My brows furrow instantly, already knowing what she's about to say next. "... but I'm sure father would think so."

I hiss, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

She wasn't wrong.

I was just as sure as she was that he would instruct us to wear something new and fresh to the public eyes for this banquet. Despite my dislike for gowns and dresses, I would very much prefer looking for one myself than have him pick out something so gaudy and hideous. He never had a problem with Weiss since she was quite enthusiastic about these events, whereas I was rather apathetic and scowled at the idea.

With the end of her first semester and news spreading about her return to Atlas, this being the longest she's been away, all eyes would be on her. Knowing my father, he would be presenting her to many probable suitors and business partners, keeping her by his side when needed. I'll make sure to snatch her away from those situations when I see the opportunity.

It wasn't just her, though.

I would probably be taking every chance I have to get away from the public's eyes, escaping the dreary small talks of wealthy businessmen and the failed flirting attempts of their sons. As much as I knew Weiss would be the main attraction of the night, I was already preparing myself for the inevitable attention I would receive.

After all, it would be the first time in years that I would be making an appearance as a Schnee and not as a military officer.

"I couldn't care less about his thoughts on my appearance," I try brushing off.

"He would surely flaunt you off to your suitors once he gets you in one," Weiss' teases.

"All the more reason not to."

"Weren't there many eligible bachelors who tried to catch your attention when you last visited the manor?" Her voice was growing pompous.

"I have no care for such imbeciles," I say sternly, suppressing the blush creeping on my cheeks at the memory.

She laughs lightly. "Father will make you dance with one of them."

"I will refuse," my voice growing annoyed.

"He will not allow it," she almost sings.

"I will still try."

She gasps shortly, struck by an idea. "Maybe you should bring a date then."

My face contorts into one of disbelief. "That is absurd, Weiss."

"It was just an idea." I can almost imagine the smug look on her face.

"And a terrible one at that," I retaliate.

"It would at least get those pathetic excuses of bachelors away from you for the night." Her words did make a lot of sense. Being bombarded and forced to mingle with them for years was something I despised immensely. Still, I would not think so desperately to find a date simply to steer them away.

"I don't think so."

She lets out a breath. "At least I tried."

I smirk to myself triumphantly. "With that settled, all the more reason not to get a dress that will make them latch on like savages," I say, rolling my eyes at the thought.

I hear her groan. "I still think you should at least get a new one."

"I'll have no use for it after. It will only take up more space." With the thought of men gawking at us and clamoring each other for our attention, I wouldn't possibly want to attract them more so with a new dress. I hoped at the back of my mind an old dress would ease their thirst.

Before I could further insist, I hear Weiss' plead. "Please?"

I knew that tone in her voice well.

It was often a sound that accompanied her pouting and pleading for something from me, pulling the little sister act. Falling for her act was rare, but I play along at times to amuse her.

Times like these were sometimes difficult to refuse her.

I only sigh. "I'll think about it."

Another gasp escapes her lips, her voice coming out just above a whisper. "Really?"

I could feel myself anticipating the regret that was yet to come. "Yes."

A muffled squeal sounds from my scroll and I quickly push it away at an arm's length. Hopefully, my ears weren't severely damaged by the high pitched voice of my sister.

"This is great, Winter! I can't wait to-"

"Now, hold on. I said I'll think about it," I remind her, but only brushes it away with her giggling.

"That's practically equivalent to a yes, sister," she exclaims excitedly. "Oh, one moment." I hear her say something from far away, perhaps conversing with someone else. "Ruby... lunch... mine... no..." Ruby? The leader she had mentioned in her letters?

"My apologies, Winter. There were some... unforeseen circumstances just now while we were heading to lunch," she explains.

"It's quite alright. I heard you call out to someone. Is this the 'Ruby Rose' that you've told me about?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, it is. She was just asking if she could have my extra cup of coffee and sugar packets since Yang wouldn't let her have any," she states casually like it was a normal occurrence. It was relieving to know that Weiss was becoming good friends with her teammates. I almost wished I could have done something similar with my team then.

"Well, I won't keep you from enjoying your lunch any longer," I let her know, preparing to end the call.

"Oh wait, Winter!" she calls immediately. I hum in reply.

"Ruby mentioned something earlier. She said that maybe you knew her uncle?" Knew her uncle? That's quite peculiar.

"I'm not sure... Perhaps?"

"Yes, he used to be a huntsman stationed here in Vale." How interesting.

"We have many huntsman guards for the manor. Did you catch the name?" Distant talking was all I heard from her line, several murmurs that I couldn't comprehend before she brings the scroll back up to speak.

"His name is Qrow Branwen."

My eyes go wide and I mentally stumble, causing me to nearly fall off my seat.

Qrow Branwen?

My head guard, Qrow Branwen?

The very unpredictable and confusing huntsman?

The universe must be playing some cruel game of destiny with me, connecting me to the one person I've been feeling drawn to in more ways than one. I would never have guessed that his connection would reach my sister through his nieces. It was such a twist of fate that this man who has treated me differently, who knew how to get under my skin, who was such a mystery, would actually be closer to me than I realized.

What a small word.

"He works here," I tell Weiss simply, ignoring the shock pitting in my stomach.

"Really? That's such a coincidence!" she says surprised. Another series of mumbling sounds from her scroll. She was probably telling the two sisters how their uncle worked for me. "They said it's been years since they last saw him in person. How long has he been there exactly?"

"Two years."

"It has been long," she says thoughtfully. I hum in reply, silently processing the newfound information.

"Perhaps my team and I could visit you and him soon?"

"If you could bring your team along the next time you return to Atlas, I'm sure I could take some time to accommodate you all," I suggest. I'd make a mental note to watch just how Qrow is like with his family when that happens.

"Excellent!"

"Well, I believe you should be taking your lunch now."

"It was really nice talking to you again, Winter. I'll see you soon," her tone is one of sincerity and relief, even of happiness. My lips tug up into a smile.

"Until then, sister."

There was a short pause before the call ended, closing my scroll and setting it down beside my half-eaten meal. I let the smile linger, for once, allowing myself to feel a sense of joy upon hearing from my sister after so long. It was refreshing, letting me take my mind off work and our father.

The new revelation still lingered in my mind, and I knew I wouldn't be letting go of it just yet.

How coincidental was it that he was related to my own sister's teammates? It was definitely surprising. I'll be sure to ask him about it later.

I take a quick breath before resuming my now cold lunch, glancing at the clock to see that I had 10 minutes to finish it before getting back to work. I didn't seem to mind my shortened break, nor the cold food, as I relished in the fluttering delight I felt.

Today was turning out to be a good day.

* * *

_**Qrow's POV** _

There haven't been any traces of the maiden, and it's already been 3 days since the last trail we had.

The Elite was starting to get frustrated, knowing that the longer we waited, the bigger the chance that we wouldn't be able to find her. It was disappointing on my end. I was expecting to get at least a small clue by now of her appearance in the vicinity. But so far, all I've got was the information that she was a huntress.

I run my hands across my hair, controlling with every fiber of my being not to pull it in annoyance. I hadn't received any new locations to survey, and we were starting to reach a dead end. We should have had something by now. I was starting to think that this maiden just didn't want to be found.

"What's wrong, Qrow?" Carmine's voice breaks through my thoughts.

I turn around from my spot to find her holding two mugs of coffee, offering one of them. I graciously nod before taking it and looking into its contents, letting its heat warm my cold fingers. My eyes turn back to her, noticing that she was wrapped up in an oversized trenchcoat, a bright purple scarf wrapped around her neck with matching gloves adorning her hands.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of things," I tell her, taking a seat down on the front porch.

She hums curiously before settling down next to me. "Thinking of things out in the freezing weather for nearly 2 hours?"

2 hours? Wait, what? I look to her incredulously. "It's been that long?"

She nods quickly, before sipping from her mug. I sigh heavily, only now realizing how staggered my breathing had become from the subzero weather.

"Is it anything I can help with?" Her voice sounded honest, and I admired how she always wanted to help people, from Winter to us staff. Always the mom of the bunch.

I smiled as I shook my head no. "Not really. Unless you've been seeing some weird snowfall lately." I tell her half-jokingly.

One of her fingers taps on the mug thoughtfully, before taking another sip. "Weird snowfall, huh?"

I raise a shaking hand in an attempt to forget about it. "Nah, it's really nothing."

Her gaze lingers on her mug, seemingly thinking to herself. Silence enveloped us for a good few moments, but at the back of my mind, I was anticipating for her to say something. Carmine loved to joke around, but when she wanted to say something serious, she often stayed silent before speaking. I watched the dreary sky instead as I waited, not pressuring her into telling me her thoughts.

"Well, I may have seen something unusual once..." she trailed quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"It could be nothing," she shrugs.

"You never know," I press on. There was too much constraint with time to overlook any small detail I might have missed. If anyone could even give me the smallest of leads, I'm more than willing to take it.

"You might think I'm crazy," she laughs almost casually as she tries to brush the topic off.

I smirked to myself. I was sure I've heard that many times before. "Or I might be just as crazy."

She gave me a look of disbelief before sighing and looking back to her cup. From the corner of my eyes, I see her fumble with her scarf, clearly hesitant with whether or not she should tell me. She takes another sip before looking down into the cup. I notice her eyes staring deep into the brown liquid as if trying to recall something.

"Alright then. But you better not judge me," she exclaims before pointing a finger to my face threateningly. I blink once before nodding furiously, though I was biting back a laugh.

"Well, okay... There was this one night..." she starts. I let my shoulders relax as I begin to listen intently.

"I wasn't sure what it was since it was already dark out then. I had just gotten out the backdoor to go for a walk out in the courtyard. As I walked around, I saw snow lifting from the ground around me," she tells me. My eyes narrow at her description. It was definitely something worth noting.

"It was... odd..." she continued. "And I have never seen anything like it in all my years. It was almost alive, like a small whirlwind, picking up bits of snow and letting it fly into the air. The wind that was forming around the courtyard seemed to glow a soft bluish-white. I thought I was hallucinating or something, but it seemed to get colder than it already was then."

"Within a matter of seconds, though, it stopped. Nothing happened after that, and I didn't see it again since that night," she says concludingly, sighing once before taking a sip.

I hadn't realized how fixated my eyes were on her, trying to comprehend her story. It was clear as day that she was describing the maiden's powers. What made it even more unnerving was that she mentioned that the snow had been glowing, specifically of a color combination of blue and white.

As far as I was concerned, glows coming from a maiden's magic often resembled the color of their aura. It didn't always apply to every elemental power, like if a winter maiden used fire or earth, but the Elite had concluded years before that it was present when using their main elements, such as snow and ice for a winter maiden, or fire for a fall maiden.

My mind went wild with the new information, bouncing from one theory to another, only whirling more and more questions.

"Can I ask a few things, Carmine?" I said, urgency slipping from my voice.

Her eyebrow perks as she looks to me. "That depends. Do you believe me?" I nod firmly and wait for her to accept my honesty. Her gaze lingers thoughtfully before she smiles. "Alright then."

I decided not to waste any more time. "Did you see anything get left behind by that... snow whirlwind?" It was almost a stupid question since I always do my rounds throughout the manor, and I hadn't seen anything unusual in the courtyard.

"Nothing. I didn't see any more small whirlwinds."

"What about icicles?"

Her eyes look up in thought. "There weren't any either."

I huff. "Did you see anyone around during that time?" If I missed the maiden's appearance in the courtyard, I'll be nagging myself about it for who knows how long.

"I'm quite certain that I was the only one there. There were no guards around and the staff was all inside, as were you."

I grit my teeth. This was turning out to be a blind chase. "Did you see anyone or anything suspicious?"

She shakes her head. "Even if there might have been something, I doubt I would have seen it. The courtyard was dimly lit, other than the center of it. Any space outside the fences wouldn't be visible from my point of view."

"I see..."

There were no other clues as to what might have caused snow whirlwinds, and there was no one around except Carmine. I would even have thought it was her, but our evidence suggests that our maiden knew how to fight and had a weapon that can use dust. In the last two years, I've never seen her get into fights nor wield any blade or gun. To further reject the theory, I was with her during the previous icicle formations, so it was unlikely.

I was feeling more and more agitated the more I thought about it. To think that it happened right within this very manor's grounds without my knowledge, I was starting to think I was losing my tracking skills or I just wasn't that observant anymore.

My mind was starting to sort through all the new clues and old evidence I had.

The maiden was a huntress, possibly knew how to fight well; She has a weapon capable of using dust; Her semblance might also be able to use dust, that is if she wasn't using her weapon to get rid of those icicles; Her aura was a light blue color; She might be staying in this very manor.

It was a lot to process, but I was starting to have a good enough idea on how to make use of it all. This was enough to narrow down where to look for the maiden and who to search for.

There were several female staff in the area, both as household and guards. Not everyone knew how to fight and not everyone carried a weapon, so looking through them should be easy. The only problem was if there were people who passed by the vicinity at the time.

"When did this happen, Carmine?" I ask quickly.

"Today's a Thursday... so that would be around Monday night, I believe," she mentions, thoughtfully tapping a finger on her chin.

I'd make a mental note to check on the reports of that night. "Was there anything unusual that happened in the manor?"

"Other than Ms. Schnee's despondent mood, nothing."

Despondent mood? I didn't know Winter would let anyone see her like that. It was one of the many reasons why she always took walks on her own, as far as I knew at least. "What was wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't have the appetite when she arrived but I at least managed to get her to eat. Her spirits still looked down when she left for her room as well."

My eyes soften for a moment, feeling a sense of sympathy for her. I could only guess what had gotten her emotions left unchecked. "I wonder what got her like that."

Carmine hums lightly, looking solemn. "As do I."

I huff under my breath before standing up and offerings hand out to her, which she takes while muttering a quick 'thank you'. "I should be getting back to work. Thank you for your story, Carmine."

She offers a kind smile before stopping by the main door. "I hope I was able to help."

"You have. If you don't mind, I hope you could keep this between us." She nods once before turning away and heading inside.

Once she leaves, I pull up my scroll and look over the record of staff members, sorting them quickly putting some in a separate list. The guards were easy to go through, listing the females, while the household would be a bit more work. I would go over them later to check whether they had weapons packed along with their things. After that, I'll have to narrow it down to aura color. That would be a lot harder.

I stepped down from the steps and walked over to the guards stationed by the gate to start investigating. To my surprise, there was a sleek, white car parked outside with a man delivering a package. From my point, it looked like a garment cover with something hanging from inside. The cover was too opaque to see what clothing was exactly in it.

I quickened my pace to the guards attending to the delivery boy who didn't even look like one. He looked more high end, like a server of upperclassmen. I figured it shouldn't have come as a surprise since Winter was part of that class.

"Sir Branwen!" A guard saluted nearby. I give him a quick nod before gesturing to the package being handed to another guard, asking for a quick explanation.

The server or delivery boy, whatever he was, decided to answer for him. "I came from the Schnee manor. Mr. Schnee asks that Ms. Schnee wears this for the upcoming banquet. There is also an envelope inside the cover pocket with an invitation and a letter. See to it that she receives both as soon as possible."

The other guard hands me the package after inspecting it for anything suspicious. I look back to the server, giving him a quick "thank you" before he bows to me and leaves.

I huffed under my breath before heading back inside to drop off the delivery. I would get back to the guards later then. Carmine and Marina greeted me in the lobby, noting the garment I had in my hands. Their curious faces said everything and I gestured for one of them to take it, Marina quickly stepping up to look it over.

"For Ms. Schnee?" Marina asks, trying to peek through the cover.

Carmine immediately stands by her side, lightly slapping Marina's hand away from the zipper. "Now, Marina. That's not ours to look through."

"But it must be a dress! We've never seen Ms. Schnee in one before!" Marina whines, pouting her lips in an attempt to plea.

"Then I'm sure if this was given for an event, we will see it on her," the older woman says before taking the garment from her hands, laying it smoothly on the couch.

The blue-haired girl giggled as she faced me. "She would look lovely in a dress, don't you think?"

My face must have looked stunned as Marina only giggled more. I rub the back of my neck sheepishly, not really knowing what to say. "Uh... I'm sure she'll look okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" She charged at me, finger darting square in the chest like I've said something wrong.

"Marina!" Carmine scolded, making Marina step back with a huff, crossing her arms. "Let's not pressure Qrow. I'm sure he knows how to compliment a woman."

"Then why won't he compliment Ms. Schnee? She's one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, and she's not even trying," Marina remarked exasperatedly.

"As she is, but just because Qrow doesn't say does not mean he doesn't think so," Carmine defended, gesturing to me in emphasis.

I doubted that they felt shy talking about me to my face but to include Winter in it was another story. It was getting more and more uncomfortable just standing here and listen to them bicker. Maybe I could slip away from their little argument without either of them noticing.

Before I could take a step, Marina grabs my arm and forces me to face them. "Qrow, can you give a compliment?"

"Wait, what?" I say, beginning to feel a little flushed.

"Alright. I'll ask," I hear Carmine huff before turning to me with arms crossed. "Do you think Ms. Schnee is pretty?"

My words get caught in my mouth, coming out as rambling from surprise. I had not been expecting that. "I... Uh..."

"Pretty?" Marina cries irritatedly. Why exactly were these two women freaking out at me? "She's gorgeous! Have you not seen how flawless she is? What I'd do to have her skin," she sulks, holding on to her face.

"That is quite true. I'm sure she's very- Qrow, you're as red as a leaf in forever fall!" Carmine laughed. I quickly put a hand to my forehead, feeling the warmth from the rush of blood.

"He's blushing, Carmine! Look!" The younger girl teases. Her smirk seemed to make my stomach lurch even more. She was obviously enjoying this. "Well, Qrow? Do you think Ms. Schnee is beautiful?" she questions persistently.

"I would also like to know," Carmine's brow raises in questioning.

I have never felt more tongue-tied. Here I was, opening my mouth only to close it again, with no words coming out. I felt like dying of embarrassment with Marina and Carmine trying to corner me for an answer. I was certain I've thought of Winter as pretty before, but I've never openly admitted it. I haven't even told myself, what more to someone else?

"I... Well, yeah. She is..." I force out, trying to find the right words.

I hear a click behind me but before I could look, Marina turns me back to them by my shoulder. "Say it," she says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

I notice Carmine's eyes look behind me for a split second before tuning back in. I highly doubted that neither of them would let me go until I gave them what they wanted.

A quiet groan slips my lips as I slide a hand down my face, frustrated. "I think Winter's beautiful," I say almost too loudly for my liking.

Marina quickly takes a step back, trying her best not to laugh as she pressed both hands to her mouth. Carmine stood off to the side, hiding an amused smile behind her hand, giggling softly. I roll my eyes, wanting nothing more than to leave and get back to searching.

Before I could say another word to them, I hear someone clearing their throat from the door.

I freeze on the spot, knowing all to well who exactly was behind me. My eyes shut, cringing in humiliation, realizing Marina's intentions and the words I just blurted out for everyone inside to hear.

I bite my lip as I turn to face Winter, her face was stern but up close, there was a crease between her brows, and her cheeks were dusted with a faint pink hue, while her ears were a darker shade. A clear indication of her blush. She looked like she was about to sweatdrop but stopped herself before she could. At least someone shared my shame.

"Ms. Schnee," I bowed to her, trying to hide my flustered face.

"Qrow," was all she said before taking a step, turning away quickly to head up to her room, likely wanting to hide her discomposure.

Before she could make it to the stairs, Carmine called to her. "Ms. Schnee, you have a package from your father."

As I stand to face her, I don't miss how she stiffens in her place, her expression changing to one of disdain, before being handed the garment. Her nose wrinkled once she realized what was inside, quickly fishing out her scroll and tapping it several times before putting it to her ear. As she ascended the stairs and bounded the corner of the hall, she spoke fumingly to someone on the other line.

"We're getting a new dress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 10! 
> 
> I wanted to put in a little bit of Weiss and Winter's relationship. One of these days, I'm thinking of naming the chapters so it would be easier to man through if ever you guys would want to reread anything or clarify something in the plot as the story goes.
> 
> This was also the longest chapter I've written so far, much to my surprise.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> I prayed to the Gods my face wasn't red anymore from my earlier humiliation as I mentally prepared myself to face her.
> 
> As the seconds turned into minutes, I realized just how stupid I must have looked. I've lost track of just how long I'd been standing idiotically in my place, my hand raised to knock on the door but had yet to make any movement to do so. It was almost like I was waiting for my hand to move on its own, to have it hit the sleek, white wood that separated me from her.
> 
> With a deep breath, I bring my hand back slightly, preparing to knock. Pushing it forward, I wait in anticipation for my knuckles to reach the wooden surface.
> 
> But it doesn't.
> 
> Before it could make a sound, the door swung open fast, causing my hand to freeze midway as I stared into a pair of striking blue eyes. Winter had opened the door, catching me off-guard.
> 
> As if it couldn't get any worse.
> 
> I could only guess that my expression was just as equally surprised as her own. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights, her mouth slightly agape, with her cheeks turning back into that pink hue it had been earlier when she arrived. I was sure that I looked exactly like her, but more on looking like an idiot and less looking as pretty as her.
> 
> ... I did not just say that...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Qrow's POV** _

There was hardly anyone among the staff that had the qualities I was looking for.

The guards didn't have the light blue colored aura I was searching for, and only a handful of the household had a weapon with them, but it was nothing like what a huntress would use. Some only had a regular gun or a dagger among their things.

I had to pull up a quick white lie that I was doing a quick inspection for any theft, not that they would nor that I didn't trust them. They'd been here longer than me, and I was sure that they would have been caught for stealing anything from this manor, more so, from a Schnee. Even when they left for a day off, the guards by the gate made a routine check, making sure they hadn't taken anything.

So for me to tell them that I was going to look through their stuff ended with getting a lot of weird looks, some not caring compared to the rest. They didn't mind too much, but I had to make sure to check thoroughly. I doubted I would get another chance to look for evidence from them.

As for the guards, a quick question on their aura color was all I needed. I didn't think too extreme that I needed to spar with them to break their aura and see the color. That could have been damaging.

After the Winter mishap with Marina and Carmine, I decided to get back to working on the maiden search in hopes of cooling my blush down. I quickly excused myself, trying to hide the embarrassment that was plastered on my face. They were still trying to suppress their laughter, and while I gave them a 'shut-up-or-I'll-hurt-you' look, they only proceeded to let their laughs ring through the air, clearly unfazed by my intimidation. I rolled my eyes with them, groaning as I left them to their amusement.

I was stuck.

Again.

There wasn't a single soul from those that I've checked that could have possibly been the maiden. I knew that she could be very discrete, possibly hiding any evidence of her powers and presence in the manor. I was starting to think that maybe she had just passed by that night.

I felt slumped, falling on my back against my bed. I bury my face in my hands in frustration, suppressing the groan I want to let out loudly. Just when I thought I was getting somewhere, I end up right back to nowhere. I slam a hand down beside me, fingers curling to form a fist. I needed to find something soon.

I slip out my scroll from my pocket, looking up a number and clicking the dial, hearing a familiar ring.

"Qrow," Ozpin's voice resounded curiously.

"I had something, Oz," I said, letting hopelessness sound in my voice.

"You 'had' something?" he asks skeptic.

I huffed under my breath. "Yeah, had. Back to zero now."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a witness' story," I tell him simply.

He hums lowly. "Did she see her?"

"No."

He breathes out slowly, almost in relief. "At least it wasn't her. That might have put us in a difficult position." Oz was right. We couldn't let many people know about their existence, and if word got out, it would put them into grave danger. It was why their story eventually turned into a fairytale rather than a reality.

"She saw her abilities. One of them, at least," I add. His silence was gesturing me to continue. "Her main element, snow. She caused a whirlwind of it right here in the courtyard of the mansion."

"She was there." It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer before I could tell him.

"She's somewhere here, Oz, and it doesn't look like she wants to be found." My voice sounded like it was sulking, but then again, I technically was.

He only sighs. "We don't have a choice. She must be protected."

I shut my eyes momentarily, composing my emotions. It was true that Salem's forces were already upon Atlas, and we had no way of fighting through her and her goons when we didn't even have a single maiden on our side. With a fall maiden as the enemy, she could easily destroy what means we had of defending the kingdom, and even the rest of Remnant.

We found it better for the maidens to be scattered when news of Salem began to resurface. It was safer if they weren't together where she could take them all in one swoop. That was years ago, and now we had no clue as to where two of the maidens were. The summer maiden in Vacuo was at least being kept tabs on by the Elite stationed there. The spring maiden, last we heard, ran away years ago and was found by some bandits. I knew it was my sister's men. If she was smart, then she'd know to bring her back to the Elite, but knowing my own twin, she'd keep her. I'd yet to hear from her about that.

The fall maiden was on Salem's side, and the Winter maiden here in Atlas is still nowhere to be found. We could only hope in the end to have an evened battle if it ever came to that.

"I know."

"What else do you have?" Oz was smart, and I figured that if I couldn't deduce who she could be, then maybe he could help.

"Other than what we found out last time, she could be living here, or she could have passed by when it happened."

"And I presume you've already searched the people in your workplace." He asks rhetorically. "Then perhaps she had walked by."

I groaned to myself. Even he couldn't seem to figure out just where she is, or who she could be. "I'm still searching. The shreds of evidence have narrowed down, and if she is nearby, then I should be able to find her soon." Hopefully.

"I'm sure you will. She may simply be right under our noses and we wouldn't even know it," he laughed lightly, trying to ease my mood.

The maiden being right under my nose, huh?

Wouldn't that be something...

I snicker, sitting up from my position. "I'll try to go through the rest of the clues, find where she could be, where she works, or something."

"Well, you were never one to miss the smallest clues anyway. Keep looking. Report back if you find anything," he says firmly. I hum in acknowledgment before hearing the call go off, closing my scroll as I get off the mattress.

I needed to look harder, find the smallest trails, maybe even something she could have left behind. How could someone even clear out all traces of evidence of something like that?

As I walk out of my room, I see Carmine by the counter, preparing some plates and utensils. The aroma of something delicious wafted in the air, leading me to the pot sitting on the stove. I take a quick peek inside, carefully prying the lid off and eyeing what it was that was making my stomach grumble. I hear Carmine laugh from my side, glancing at her quickly before looking back into the pot. I couldn't really tell what it was other than meat chunks in some sauce.

"It's a stew, Qrow," she answers, clearly amused at my sneaking.

I chuckle lowly before closing the pot and walking to the archway of the kitchen. "Hope you all save me some," I tell her before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute," she calls out, causing me to turn back as I perk a brow at her.

"What is it?" I ask.

I didn't miss the playful glint in her eyes as she spoke. "Ms. Schnee called for you earlier, while you were in your room."

I could already feel the blush creeping up my face at the mention of her name, the events from earlier playing clearly in my mind. "What did she need from me?"

A smirk was building on her lips, but it was clear that she was trying to keep it at bay. "I think she said something about a spar. I can't recall, really," she says feigning sinless.

My eyes shut at the thought of seeing her again so suddenly, embarrassment flooding my senses. There was no way I could even think of sparring properly with the spur of words I had burst about her.

A giggle caused my eyes to open to find Carmine smiling innocently. "You should go ask her yourself."

It wasn't like I really had a choice in the matter. I cast the older woman a sideways glance before huffing and heading out to lobby, but not before hearing a laugh from the kitchen. I groan before making my way up the stairs, finding myself standing still in front of a pristine white door with blue engravings on the sides.

I prayed to the Gods my face wasn't red anymore from my earlier humiliation as I mentally prepared myself to face her.

As the seconds turned into minutes, I realized just how stupid I must have looked. I've lost track of just how long I'd been standing idiotically in my place, my hand raised to knock on the door but had yet to make any movement to do so. It was almost like I was waiting for my hand to move on its own, to have it hit the sleek, white wood that separated me from her.

With a deep breath, I bring my hand back slightly, preparing to knock. Pushing it forward, I wait in anticipation for my knuckles to reach the wooden surface.

But it doesn't.

Before it could make a sound, the door swung open fast, causing my hand to freeze midway as I stared into a pair of striking blue eyes. Winter had opened the door, catching me off-guard.

As if it couldn't get any worse.

I could only guess that my expression was just as equally surprised as her own. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights, her mouth slightly agape, with her cheeks turning back into that pink hue it had been earlier when she arrived. I was sure that I looked exactly like her, but more on looking like an idiot and less looking as pretty as her.

... I did not just say that...

A sound of throat-clearing breaks my thoughts, zoning me back to the woman before me. I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't in her uniform anymore, instead, had on a blue turtleneck with a white leather jacket, a pair of blue pants, and white combat boots, her saber strapped to her hip. Her eyes were looking everywhere but my own while she bit the inside of her lip, left hand slung to her side with a finger tapping on her thigh awkwardly. My dense self decided to stand there frozen in silence, my tongue held back from peeping out the simplest of words.

After what felt like a minute, she brings her eyes up to mine, all evidence of her previous flustered self gone, other than the pink blush that continued to paint her cheeks. She glances to something beside me questioningly, her brow rising.

"Qrow?" she says confused. Her face looked askance.

"Uh... you called for me?" I asked sheepishly. She blinked, almost dumbfoundedly. Then another, trying to let my words sink in probably.

It eventually didn't look like it as her expression became more quizzical, her hand twitching quickly. It looked like she was about to facepalm but stopped herself. My eyes narrow at her behavior, wondering what she was doing. She eventually realized how lost I was, groaning before pointing to where she glanced at earlier. Curiously, I turn my head to the side only to see my hand still hanging up in the air.

I feel the rush of heat return to my cheeks before quickly pulling my arm down, my hand clenching to a fist in embarrassment. "Sorry," I muttered quickly.

I hear her sigh under her breath before stepping past me. "Yes, I did call for you," she says, heading for the stairs. I quickly follow, trying my best to keep a respectable distance from her especially with the day we've been having.

Her eyes trail the steps as she continued. "Kindly spar with me tonight, huntsman."

I keep my eyes forward rather than on her as I racked my brain for a reason for why she suddenly wanted to spar. I would have thought she would be avoiding any confrontation for now. She was just full of surprises, I guess. I couldn't really turn down her offer.

"As you wish, Ms. Schnee," I tell her, bowing my head. She nods once before moving her arms behind her as she straightens her back. From the corner of my eye, I see her hands fidget subtly. Something was on her mind.

"I'll see you outside in five." With one last look, she walks off to the backdoor that led to the courtyard.

My gut was telling me that it had something to do with her father. From what I knew, anything he did practically got on Winter's nerves. I had no idea what he was like with his family but his reputation preceded him as the CEO of the SDC, and he wasn't the most reputable person from the views of Vale. He was never the nicest person and I could only imagine what he was actually like to his kids.

Unlike Marina and Carmine, I wasn't curious about what the dress looked like, but rather, why she was given the dress in the first place. She looked nowhere near happy about it, and I could only assume that the letter made her feel worse than she already did.

I'd eventually figure it out later on.

I grab my weapon, not bothering to change out of my uniform but grabbing my own jacket for the weather. I was starting to learn that Winter had an inkling for battling in the snow, not that it was surprising or anything. Her name is Winter, for Gods' sake.

Before I could make it out the back door, I hear shuffling nearby. I peek quickly into the kitchen, Marina and Carmine giggling to themselves. The moment they notice me, they scurry away to their own businesses, Marina tripping on the way as she rushed out of the room.

Why was everyone acting so oddly?

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

I felt my hands tremble behind my back as I stood outside in the snow, facing the shattered moon in the sky. It had always been that way since all of Remnant could recall, and it stayed that way, other than the sun casting shadows every few days to change its phase.

I let out a breath, my fingers holding on to each other in hopes of getting my brain to switch back to reality.

Surely, I had to be insane to follow my own sister's ridiculous advice.

The moment I received the dress my father had sent over, I felt furious. My hands instinctively went over to my scroll and dialed Weiss' number as I stomped my way up to my room. I couldn't even stop my tongue before it said _"We're getting new dresses"_ and I wasn't fazed when I heard her high-pitched squeal.

I already knew what the dress might have looked like, but seeing it had me fuming.

It was just how I imagined father wanted me to look as he sold me off to whichever bachelor had the most profitable status, the one who could give him the most power. I couldn't stop the scowl on my face from the overwhelming disgust as I examined the sparkling white dress.

White was a color that had always been used to symbolize our family, with each of our names derived from it along with 'Schnee" meaning snow. White Snow. It was always meant to showcase purity and modesty. The dress showed neither.

It hung from two thin straps and had a plunging neckline that ended at the waist, back diving down deeply before ending just above the hips. The bust has been embroidered with brilliant diamonds that sparkled brilliantly against the light. It was definitely short at the front, two layers crossing over before ending in a long trail at the back.

The letter that came with it was no exception to my disdain. My father made his intentions clear with the dress alone, but his need to say it was simply infuriating. I felt my core crumble as I read through his words, forcing myself to ignore the increasing anxiety that began to weigh me down. I focused on my growing anger rather than the weakness I was starting to feel.

_Winter,_

_I hope this letter finds you at your time of convenience._

_Let this serve as a reminder of the responsibilities you have to your family more than the work you have been indulging yourself in. I should inform you that your mother has also been locking herself away in her room upon hearing of your absence with regards to familial matters. I believe you should take her wellbeing into consideration with your decisions._

_As you have been told beforehand, one of our famous Schnee banquets will be held in a matter of days, and I am highly expectant of your appearance. Should you not be in attendance, know that I will not be forgiving. I have half a mind to ensure the stability of the people you care most about in this family. I have allowed you to decline many times prior, but this will be an exception._

_Attached herewith is a dress I've had made for the occasion. I would think that our guests will find it quite eye-pleasing on you and will provide you with their undivided attention._

_You are to ensure that some of our guests are tended to and satisfied. Their cooperation in the company's affairs is vital for the SDC's growth and development, and there is nothing far more securing than a well-built relationship, especially with their sons who are next in line to receive the companies._

_I expect nothing less from my eldest daughter._

_Jacques Schnee_

Manipulative.

Greedy.

Atrocious.

There were too many words that I could place to describe the man I called my father, but none of them could come close to what he really was.

He truly was one of the worst men I've ever known. I find it hard to believe that I had lived under the same roof as him for most years of my life. Repungence flowed through me, recalling how I had let him pull my life like a puppet with much manipulation, letting him exploit what our family had to offer, how his greed further corrupted the company our name was built upon.

All I could let myself feel from his words were disgust.

Pure and utter disgust.

I had let Weiss know of the letter and the dress, her offer this morning of getting new ones sounding more appealing than it originally had. She did her best to calm me, voicing out her thoughts of what designs would complement us well with our distinct taste. I couldn't help my smile at her efforts, but the thought of entertaining men who wanted nothing more than to have me as a trophy wife was weighing down on my mind.

Then I remembered her earlier suggestion.

_"Maybe you should bring a date then."_

It had never crossed my mind to bring an escort to these kinds of functions, and I had yet to even attempt doing so. I didn't know many people who I would think could provide me a sense of entertainment during these events, and I was nowhere near comfortable with any of them in the first place.

After much thought, I realized that there was one person that fit those descriptions.

A blush crept up my cheeks as I shook the thought away, scolding myself for how absurd it was. I have never seen that man as a plausible _date_ , and I had doubts that I would ever consider the prospect of it.

He was everything I was not. He knew well how to push my buttons and had a knack for keeping me on my toes. His unpredictability could be the cause of my embarrassment in front of the public, and could very well give me more attention than I would like.

As if Weiss had read my mind, she had brought up the suggestion once more, saying _"a date could keep you from being cornered by those men"._ She had even gone to the extent of recalling various proposals that spontaneously occurred during a ball held years prior and how this _date_ of mine could be my saving grace. I've turned many of them down before, and I defended that I could simply do it again.

She reminds me of how father would not want such scenarios happening this weekend, and I could only pray to the Gods that no man would drop down on one knee before me. I could already feel frustration build up in me just by imagining it.

With further explanations from Weiss, I was starting to believe I was almost insane for taking her proposition into consideration.

I would kill to get away from a situation such as that, but my little sister believes there was no need for such rashness and that an escort could simply relieve that problem. She was convincing, I dare say.

Just as I had shut off my scroll, Marina had come knocking on my door to give some of my more casual clothes, seeing as I had yet to replenish my closet. Before she leaves, I carefully relay for her to have Qrow meet me. Her curiosity must have led her to ask why and I nearly stammered as I thought of what to tell her. With a clearing of my throat, I tell her the first thing on my mind. _"I want to spar with him tonight"_ , I tell her before she nodded once and shut the door.

The only problem I had left was asking the only man I could think of.

"Ms. Schnee?"

My breath hitched in my throat as he calls my name from behind. Speaking of said man... I keep my hands still, hoping not to give away any skittish movements. I hadn't noticed his footsteps crunching in the snow. Had I been thinking that hard?

"Winter?" His voice was smooth, curiosity with a mix of concern evident in his tone.

I turn on my heel, hiding all evidence of nervousness from my features. I knew how convincing I could be, but I also knew how perceptive he was. "Qrow."

Whatever evidence of embarrassment he had from our earlier fiascos was either long forgotten or he was that good at hiding it.

His red eyes stared into my own blue ones, studying me. He stood casually, weight on one leg as he rested a hand on his sword's handle, head cocked to the side questioningly. Before I could explain anything, he asks.

"Are you alright?"

It was a simple question. One that I've been asked before on multiple occasions. But for some reason, this one felt different. I wasn't entirely certain if it was because of the _date_ thoughts that lingered in my mind, or if it was because his sincerity was outright unlike other times where he mixed it with a little lightheartedness.

"Yes," was all I could force out. It was a lie, and he knew it. He didn't bother to push for any answers now, but I was almost too sure that he would eventually.

I heard him sigh under his breath, shifting his weight to his other foot. "You wanted to spar tonight." It was more of a statement than a question, and I nodded before prepping a hand to my sabre. He chuckles under his breath before bowing his head. "As you wish, milady."

I nearly scoffed at his words before unsheathing my sabre and positioning it in front of me, his own blade appearing before us. As I waited for him to make his move, I studied him intensively.

He was hunched over, almost in a bored-like manner. It was almost too casual that I was sure my old sword-fighting teacher would have scolded him if she had been present. His footing was wide, wider than I would have liked. His chest was out and open for an attack, it almost seemed to be calling out to my sword to strike him. A smirk played at his lips, his eyes wide and mischievous. It almost seemed like this was all a game to him.

My shoulders remained squared and back, straight, eyes trained forward with no such emotions, feet flat and grounded with poise, with one hand to my back. The contrast to my own fighting style to his was so great that I wondered how the universe had let such opposites clash like this. It was truly one of the many questions I had asked myself more times than one.

Taking my first step, I quickly strike at his center, where he blocks me with ease before slamming his weapon down from above. I flip away before he could land it on me, careful to stay agile as I tried to focus on the duel before me.

He charges headfirst, but I immediately notice how his eyes looked hesitant. My eyes narrow as I block his clean swipe, using a hand to push my blade against his own.

"You don't really want to spar, do you?" His question surprises that my strength falters for a moment, letting him whip my sabre away from our faces. His own blade stayed down beside him as he continued to trail his eyes on my expression.

"Of course, I do. I would not ask if I hadn't wanted to," I reason to him before stepping back to slide my blade to his side. He blocks just in time before pushing it away and swiping his own from under my feet. I quickly jump up to avoid it.

"What's on your mind?" As I land, he immediately grasps my hand before I could hit him with my sword's hilt. He pulls me in, hindering me from attacking as my arm stayed locked in his own. "Winter..."

"What gave you that impression?" I ask, my tone coming out as annoyed, before turning quickly to twist his arm, a hiss escaping his lips as I break free of his grasp.

"Your eyes are distant, your reaction time has a slight delay, and you're bothered for once by my asking." As I expected, he's very perceptive. He send a quick air slash with his sword that I noticed was too far off to hit me, only feeling the wind pass my side.

"I should remind you that my concerns are my own," I remind him sternly before procuring a glyph beneath my feet and sending him a flock of tiny nevermores. "Fight me, huntsman," I say challengingly. He deals another air slash, this time coming straight for me. I dodge it quickly, breaking my summon, before charging at him and swiping my sabre upwards. He recovers quickly, using his blade to press down my own to the snow.

I pull away my sword to deal another strike to his head only to have him dodge before I had the chance. I stab the air his head had been in before he flings his sword up to deviate my own. With another charge, I keep myself low, aiming for his legs to stop him from avoiding my attacks.

He must have seen it coming because no more than a second later, he jumps away quickly, turning to his side to face his back to my own. I growl. With each step I took, he only went in the other direction. I quickly turn to slice his core, only to meet nothing but cold air and snow.

How he had managed to get a good distance away so quickly was a mystery to me. I immediately zipped forward, my blade swiping at his feet before trapping it under his own blade.

I wasn't sure if he was playing around with me now, only dodging my attacks and never really striking back. It wasn't like this in our previous fight, and I did not want my form of release to go to waste tonight. My anger towards my father continued to linger that I was almost aching with fury, but it was not the same degree as it had been originally. With my sister's comfort and unexpected solutions, I wanted to let go of the unusual tingling that fluttered in my stomach instead.

As he looked up from my trapped blade, I noticed the concern tainting his features. I grit my teeth before kicking him squarely on the chest, jabbing one hand to his wrist, and swiping at his sword making it fly off to the side.

He stood there quietly, his red eyes almost looking darker and serious. I kept my sword in position, the tip of my blade right above his heart. "Why won't you fight me?"

He shrugs, eyes looking back to his blade in contemplation. "Is that really what you want?"

My brows furrow, trying to understand what he meant and where this was all coming from. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He steps back from my posed blade before walking over to his fallen sword. "There's more to this than you're letting on." At that moment, I feel myself freeze. Did he already know?

I blink once. Then another. I tried processing how he might have found out suddenly, and I felt all reason to back out of my decision. He must have thought me insane to have actually considered asking him. I would look so stupid to ask him if he already had his thoughts on the idea. Maybe this was not the best solution...

A whip of silver causes me to refocus on the present, finding a thick and sleek blade pointed to my face, my hand unknowingly had dropped in front of me. I was beginning to feel confused. What exactly was happening?

"You, Winter," he starts, putting down his sword as he faces me, "are not alright," he finishes.

"I-" I try forcing out a few words, anything really, but nothing seemed to come out. I was lost, not just from his actions, but with what exactly it was that he wanted me to say. What did he want to hear?

"If you weren't feeling alright, you could just say so. It took me years to realize that it wasn't a good idea to keep feelings bottled up." Oh, that's what he meant. I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Qrow." My words were caught in my mouth and I wasn't exactly sure what I should be telling him. It wasn't the first time that he's shown this kind of concern, but I had always brushed it off before. I couldn't find it in myself to do that now. More importantly, I had other things in mind that were already eating me up as time continued to pass.

"Look, you can always talk to me, or any of us here for that matter. I might not be in the position to say this but if you're feeling bad about something, we're here," he suggests. I would have been astonished by how he was showing his caring side, to me of all people, if not for the anticipation that I felt building up. I could feel my fingers fidget with the handle of my sword, not knowing how to let out something I was supposed to say.

"Qrow." I tried again but to no avail. My tongue was stuck and I wasn't sure why.

"We can always spar if you'd like. I just want to help somehow," he says sincerely, eyes falling to the snow at our feet. My mind was going wild at all of the jumbled words in my head.

"I just..." I trail off. I was never used to having to explain my thoughts, no one had ever asked. I never asked people about my emotions or feelings, not that anyone cared. This was so difficult.

I hear him sigh, and I feel a sense of disappointment. I feel as though I might have just missed my chance as I listened to his feet shuffle in the snow before turning halfway from me. "I get that things must be hard for you, so if you would like to talk about it sometime, I'm here," he says softly before bowing his head, dismissing himself. "Ms. Schnee."

He was leaving.

I had to say something.

Anything.

"I want you to be my escort!"

He stops before he could fully turn away, just enough for me to see his eyes go wide and mouth fall agape. I was certain that I held the same expression. I was probably just surprised at the burst of words I had just as he was.

"What?"

"What?"

I blink once more, processing how stupid I probably sounded. He only stared at me, gears probably turning in his head. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks all the way to my ears, and I turn away quickly so he wouldn't see the embarrassment manifesting from me.

I cleared my throat before breathing in deeply, trying the least bit to sound composed. There was no turning back now.

"I would like to ask for you to be my escort for the Schnee banquet this Saturday evening," I say, my voice failing me at the last part but sounded convincing none the less.

Silence passes us once more. My eyes narrow as I wait for his response, feeling a sense of dread weighing down my chest. Did he think that the idea was silly? Maybe he thought it was a joke. Perhaps he was afraid of me? I would think that many men were intimidated by me, but I didn't think Qrow to be the type.

Did he just not want to?

With more silence, I figured he thought how foolish the prospect was. I brush it off quickly before the situation could worsen. "I apologize. You don't have to-"

"Okay."

I immediately turn back to face him only to find him smirking, but his eyes seemed to say otherwise. They looked brighter and had a tinge of delight to it.

"Okay? What do you mean?" I verify quickly, regretting it as I bring a hand to cover my mouth, not entirely sure what he was trying to say. I mentally kick myself for my discomposure.

"Alright. You know what? Let's do this right," he says suddenly and my narrowed eyes follow him as he takes a cautious step towards me. His hand took one of my own, closing it with the other in a warm embrace, as he stared down into my eyes. I feel my cheeks burn wildly, and I scold myself for being uncharacteristically flustered. I hoped the shadow he cast on me hid it away. Has he always been this much taller than me?

"Winter Schnee..." he said, eyes lacing his honesty. I had to bite the inside of my lips to prevent my nerves from making it tremble.

"Qrow Branwen..." I say just above a whisper. With the distance we covered, it was without a doubt that he could hear me clearly. I could feel his breath on my lips with how close we were. Most days, I would have immediately pushed him away.

But not tonight.

"May I escort you to the banquet this Saturday?"

It felt surreal to me, that someone had asked for my permission for something such as this. I felt my hand burn in his, my nerves were flaring wildly as my mind began to feel fogged up. What was this feeling? I mentally shook my head before focusing on him, his red eyes, his sincere smile, only now noticing how his smirk had long disappeared, for once.

He was always full of surprises.

I felt my own lips tug up to a subtle smile of its own, and for the first time, I didn't bother to hide it.

I had asked myself earlier why exactly it was him that I thought of as my possible _date_.

_My saving grace..._

And now, I was starting to see why.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh that was a little unplanned, and a little sudden though I did try to play it out somehow. 
> 
> I also tried to play around with Winter and Qrow's unresolved tension HAHA.
> 
> Hopefully, it still worked out haha!
> 
> PS. This is the longest chapter by far for the whole story! Amazing!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> "You nervous?" Marina's voice perks, snapping me out of my thoughts.
> 
> I laughed. "Nope."
> 
> It was a lie, of course.
> 
> I was pretty apprehensive at this point, simply hiding it in the way I tapped my foot repeatedly against the tiles. The jitters were overwhelming and I was feeling every bit of it. Both excitement and anxiety were taking over, but I took a deep breath to silently control my breathing, trying to look the least bit calm.
> 
> My eyes trailed down to the ground as a swirl of thoughts rushed into my head. How was I supposed to act? Should I treat her the way I normally do? Should I be the me that she knows when it's just the two of us? Did I even remember how to dance if she asked me to? Or should I be the one to ask her to dance? What if she didn't want that?
> 
> I was so consumed with every question bombarding my mind that I didn't even notice Marina's gasp until she shook my arm vigorously.
> 
> I looked at her bewildered, wondering what had her freaking out on me all of a sudden, only to see her astounded eyes staring at something above me. Following her gaze, I lead my eyes up the staircase, finding a stunning woman in an elegant blue dress standing at the top.
> 
> Now I understood Marina's flabbergasted expression.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Winter's POV** _

"Winter!"

I immediately turned to the voice calling my name, where my little sister was running towards me. Her suitcase was being dragged behind by the two guards accompanying her, making no move to hurry their pace. The side-ponytailed white hair that mirrored my own swished behind her as she ran. Her bright blue eyes reflecting pure and utter joy that equaled the brightness of her grin.

I let a subtle smile escape my lips at the sight. "Weiss."

She comes to a stop before me, steadying her staggered breath, eyes wide. "It's so good to see you!" She exclaims, squeezing her arms in front of her in excitement.

I eyed the guards, noticing that they were no longer trailing behind her but were at the back of the car, loading Weiss' belongings into the trunk.

Seizing the opportunity, I flashed her a wider smile before relaxing the arms behind my back, stretching them out in front of me as I awaited her hug. Her arms immediately wrapped around my waist tightly, her face buried in my shoulder.

She had grown quite a bit while she was away. The hair that I used braid for her as kids was much longer, still as soft as I remembered. She was taller, and I pondered for a moment if it was because of her heels. Her frame was a little thinner than I recalled but I assumed it was because of her new training routine at Beacon.

Her embrace was warm. Comforting.

It felt great to have my little sister with me once again.

She beamed up at me once more before loosening her arms and stepping back just as the guards closed up the trunk. My smile turns back into its usual straight line as they offer me a quick salute, replying with a quick nod and watched as they walked away.

As I turned back to Weiss, my eyes begin to soften. "It's been far too long, sister."

"A little too long for my liking," she says jokingly. I let out a quick laugh behind closed lips before gesturing to the car door.

Quentin quickly smiled and stepped forward to reach for the handle. "Ms. Schnee. Ms. Schnee," he greets politely as he lets us slip in, shutting the door and making it to the driver's seat.

Settling inside, I notice Weiss perk up. "I'm surprised you're off early from your duties today."

"I had told the general beforehand of your arrival and he relieved me of tasks for the afternoon to spend the day with you. He'll be at the banquet tonight as well." She nods her head in understanding.

Once I had mentioned Weiss' arrival to the general days prior, he had been rather surprised. I assumed that father had not mentioned her appearance for tonight to his invites. He then suggested to take off my afternoon duties for that day so as to spend some time with her, saying that he didn't mind since I had already finished the installment and admission of several programs across the different departments. He had also mentioned he would be taking an earlier leave to get ready for the event as well.

"Where will we be heading?" Weiss asks before glancing outside the window curiously as the car begins to move.

"Well, I believe you _did_ say that we are in need of new dresses for tonight." My lips turn up in a small smirk as I watched her expression shift into one of excitement, turning to me with a look of joking disbelief.

"From what I last recall, I would have thought I'd need to pull you with me just to look for one." A playful smile appeared on her face as she tilted her head to the side.

I lifted a brow at her. "If you could also recall, I had mentioned how I had received a rather indecent dress that I refused to wear."

Her mouth opened slightly, the realization of my statement dawning on her. "Right..."

"I've arranged for a quick trip to the high streets, where most of the good shops are. I believe we'll be able to find something there."

I noticed her fingers tugging at each other awkwardly, a trait we seemed to share when we grew anxious. "Was father's dress that bad?"

I immediately huffed, eyes narrowing subtly as I closed my them. "Believe me, Weiss. Father's intentions were clear when he gave such an immodest dress. I have more dignity than to wear such a thing," I told her sternly, which caused her to cast her eyes down to her lap quickly.

"I don't think he'll be happy seeing you in another dress." Her voice comes out almost like a squeak. Soft and careful.

I sigh under my breath. I knew she was looking out for me, and I was well aware that our father would be furious if I didn't wear the dress he sent. In all honesty, it was a pretty dress but revealed more than I would have liked. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction nor the impression that he could simply pull me back into his game of business and matchmaking.

"I know he won't be, but I would not feel comfortable in it either," I say honestly as I shifted my eyes to the view outside. We were nearing downtown Atlas and soon we'd find ourselves with more than enough dresses to choose from.

"I know. I just wouldn't want father to be angry with you. You know how he gets," she trails, shuffling in her seat.

Giving her a sincere look, I move my hands to cradle hers. "I understand your concern, but I cannot simply let him do whatever he wants with me. He'll never truly stop until he gets what he wants. There's only so much I can do, at least for now."

Her fingers tighten their grasp around mine before looking to the side thoughtfully. "I understand. I just hope he doesn't... you know..." I knew what she meant.

I would rather avoid his wrath and striking hand just the same as I did as a child, but it was different now. I was older and knew better. I wouldn't let him walk all over me anymore.

"I hope so too." I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb reassuringly.

She offers me a kind smile before letting go, looking back out to the window. Her eyes instantly widen at the view, and I smile knowing well how long it had been since she last wandered around Atlas.

Right on cue, Quentin calls over. "We've arrived, madams."

As the vehicle came to a stop, Weiss immediately fixed her hair and smoothened out her dress, hand brushing over her rapier. I understood why she did so, mimicking her as I brushed my bangs and ran a hand down my uniform, checking on my strapped sabre as I did.

It'll be the first time in a long time that we'd be out in public.

And surely, the paparazzi would clamor for the chance to photograph the famous Schnee sisters.

Once I stepped out, photographers immediately showed up out of nowhere. The media staff of Atlas tended to get up close and personal when it came to the high-class families of the kingdom, a little too close if I were being honest. We've gotten used to the attention, but unlike Weiss who seemed to like it, I did not. It was incredibly irritating. There had been one too many instances where glyphs were involved just to escape their excessive disruptions.

We walked away quickly in an attempt to escape their flashing lights and incessant questions, no doubt for Atlas' newest scoop, all while ignoring the stares and pointing fingers of civilians that passed us. Rude.

Thankfully, they were stopped by an Atlesian troop once we entered a quiet and quaint shop called _'A. éclatant'._ The smell of a fragrant rose perfume wafted in the air as the door's bell chimed and a woman stepped up from the counter, blonde hair flowing down her back as her brown eyes looked to our direction.

"Welcome!" she greets politely. "Feel free to look around. We have many dresses to choose from." Weiss smiles at her before walking towards a rack of white dresses, leaving me to eye the nearby gowns. I simply waited for her, knowing she'd eventually offer one to me. She already knew I wasn't looking in the first place.

"I know you're waiting for me, but you should try looking around unless you want to wear the one father gave," she says, causing me to frown before following her suggestion.

Coming across a rack with red and black dresses, I let out a silent laugh.

If my father saw me wear one of these, he would surely burst into a fit. He had always instructed us to wear white or blue, never grandfather's color. Maybe I could wear one to the next event I'd be required to attend.

There had also been a series of silver and grey dresses. They were just as lovely, but none of them seemed intriguing enough.

I let out a frustrated breath.

This was one of the many reasons why I didn't like shopping.

"Did you find anything?" Weiss' voice interrupts.

I immediately shook my head. "I do not find any of these dresses appealing."

"Not to worry. I'm sure we'll find one in the many shops here. I'll just try this on then we can move to the next one," she says before sauntering away to the fitting room.

Taking the time to loiter, I noticed a blue Atlesian rose sitting in a vase with a red ribbon tied around its stem. It was quite unusual to find a flower freshly plucked during these times in Atlas. Flowers hardly ever grew at all in the kingdom with its low degrees, but some still found their way to bloom through the harsh weather.

It was quite symbolic. Our family colors have always dominated our wardrobes but Weiss and I had found discrete ways of keeping the old red Schnee color, such as a brooch, earrings, or inner cloth linings.

It also reminded me of a particular huntsman who's red color was a distinct feature of his clothes.

And his eyes.

I had to remember to get him something that would match my attire for tonight. Did he even have a suit to wear?

"What do you think?"

Weiss asks, showing off the white dress. It looked stunning. The neckline was a modest bateau, with silver dust stones trailing into the shape of snowflakes beneath the bust, while the skirt was a layered, soft tulle that flowed down to her feet.

The more I looked at her in it, the more she seemed to transform into a fine, young lady right before my eyes. She was surely no longer the child she once was, and I could feel a sense of pride swell within me knowing just how stronger she had gotten.

"You look beautiful, Weiss."

She grinned wildly, pulling up the skirt to walk in front of the mirror and stepping up the platform. She turned, looking at all sides of it on her and giving it an approving nod. I smiled as I watched her do a playful turn. "Alright. I'll take this then," she confirms before leaving to change.

I turned to wait near the counter, the blonde-haired woman looking to me curiously. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not," I say honestly, giving her an apologetic smile.

She pouts for a moment but nods in understanding, shrugging afterward. "I guess some of these gowns aren't for everyone. Though, if I may say, I believe any of our dresses would be very flattering on you," she admitted sheepishly, brushing a hand against her arm.

I blinked, looking away in feeble embarrassment. "Why, thank you."

As Weiss proceeds to pay for the dress, I glance down at my watch, noticing that it was already a quarter to two.

We didn't have much time and I still hadn't found a suitable dress. I furrow my brows at the recollection that we still had to get ready, stress growing, knowing our father would expect us to be there within 4 hours. I still had to drop Weiss off at the manor before heading home.

Once she turned away from the counter, I tapped on my watch quickly, letting her know that we needed to hurry.

The street bustled much more than earlier as we exited. Chatters rang through the air, car engines revved loudly, and music was playing somewhere nearby, though the paparazzi had seemingly disappeared, which was a first.

Downtown Atlas hadn't changed since I was last here. Weiss had only started Secondary school then, and I had brought her out to look for a gown for the ball our father had planned out. I preferred it that way. It had been much simpler before, having our measurements taken and being given customized dresses that were like no other. But after father's ultimate revelation about marrying mother for the family name three years prior, having anything to do with him no longer sat well for me.

I found that a little rebellion in our wardrobe wouldn't harm us too much. A store-bought dress here, a little something red there. It was the small things that seemed to count.

As the car traveled down the road, I looked out to the many shops scattered around the area. There was a small cafe the livened up with jazz music, making a mental note to visit it when I had time to myself, a store that had several suits and ties on display, and a small but rather expensive looking boutique that sold inactive aged dust accessories. I would look into it later on.

After all, I had to at least give Qrow something.

As a thank you, of course.

Another dress shop appeared in our view, with its outer walls being a soft blue, its name in elegant, white cursive. A large vase full of long-stem blue Atlesian roses stood proudly by the entrance. It looked to be promising, and once we stepped in, Weiss had immediately gone to work. The designs were less intricate than the previous one, focusing more on the fabric's natural design. It was simple, yet elegant. I could feel a small bit of hope stir that maybe I'd find one here.

At first, I didn't pay much mind to the gowns on display, growing more interested in figuring out what to give to my supposed date. But after taking a glimpse at the time, I find myself skimming through the nearby rack.

Might as well help Weiss look now.

"Winter!" Weiss' breathes and I turn on my heel to see her eyes wide, mouth agape with a hand covering it.

I couldn't help but give her a questioning look before she held out a dress, her lips shifting to a smile. "Please try this on!" She said almost desperately. I eyed her narrowingly, reminding her to maintain her decorum. She quickly pursed her lips together in a silent apology, hanging her head for a moment as she offered the gown.

I sighed before taking it and headed to the fitting room, not missing the thrill that flashed in her eyes. "Alright then."

Changing out of my uniform and into the dress, I took a careful look at myself in the mirror.

Now I understood why Weiss reacted like that.

* * *

_**Qrow's POV** _

How did I used to do this back then?

My fingers have been fumbling with the tie of my suit for the past 15 minutes. I couldn't seem to remember how to tie it exactly.

Winter had arrived at half-past three, mumbling something about her sister taking her sweet time picking out new earrings and being too slow to get out of the car. Once she had gotten through the doors, she immediately called Carmine to head up to her room, only sparing me a quick glance as she hurriedly ran up the stairs and disappeared through the halls.

I figured that with less than three hours before the event, she had to rush her preparations. I didn't know much about how girls got ready for these kinds of things, but I knew they took a pretty long time.

A quick conversation with her yesterday had let me know that other than being her escort, I still had to do my job, being her primary guard for the evening in case any unexpected circumstances were to erupt. She had also given a heads up, saying how it was likely for the staff at the manor to keep all their weapons in a room during the event. I scoffed at the ridiculous rule, which she agreed was unnecessary and downright absurd. She felt just as annoyed to have her weapon taken from her, even if it was just for a while.

Looking back at the dangling cloth around my neck, I let out a huff before tossing it on my bed, figuring it wasn't worth fussing over. I quickly undo the first 2 buttons of my white dress shirt, smoothening out the collar. My coat was left unbuttoned, letting me tuck in the inner collar.

Now, this was more like my style.

I looked myself over in the mirror, making sure that I at least looked decent enough for tonight.

Carmine had asked Marina to make sure my suit was dry-cleaned and wrinkle-free, nagging me about how I shouldn't look sloppy for my _date_. I had to constantly remind them both that it wasn't really a date and that I would be on guard duty.

The off-black suit was neatly ironed and had a good fit, which definitely emphasized my tall, broad figure. The dress shirt was tucked in nicely with a sleek, black belt to keep it together, and newly polished, black dress shoes rested on my feet. To finish up, I kept my hair slicked back, letting a few strands fall on my face naturally.

It was pretty surprising to see that these all still fit pretty well, even when I last wore it years ago.

Overall, I would say I looked pretty good.

I quickly slipped my scroll into my pocket, grabbed my weapon, and strapped it to my back. Thankfully, the magnet strap kept it from wrinkling my suit. Only the Gods know how much I wanted to avoid a sermon from my two co-staff.

As I stepped out of my room, I take a quick look at the time on my watch. '5:20 PM' it read. The trip to the Schnee Manor wasn't long, probably a good 20 minutes from here. It wasn't like the event was starting at 6 PM sharp, but I was sure Winter mentioned that she was asked to arrive earlier than the guests, and she was never the type to be late.

"Gods, Qrow!" Marina nearly screamed. I snapped my head up astonished, looking over to her surprised face. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights, a big grin plastered on her lips.

I snickered. "Evening, Marina." I spared her a glance before walking towards the lobby, her footsteps trailing behind me.

"I almost didn't recognize you!" Her voice sounded cheeky.

I flashed her a quick smirk as I came to a halt by the stairs. "I mean, I do tend to give out that impression."

She giggled before playfully nudging my shoulder. "I'm sure you do." She steps to my side, not bothering to hide her expression as she judged me from head to toe. "Honestly, though. You look great!"

Shrugging, I give her a quick nod. "Thanks." I let out a short laugh before looking up the stairs. It was still empty and quiet in the upper halls. I guessed that Winter wasn't done yet.

"They're taking a pretty long time," Marina pointed out as if reading my thoughts. I hummed lowly, quietly trying to imagine what Winter would look like once she came down those steps.

I had already figured she'd look different from what I was used to. Of the years I've worked for her, I'd yet to see her wear lavished clothing, at least outside of her work. She hadn't gone to any invites from her father in the previous years, which made me wonder why this one was an exception. Another question I had was why she wanted to invite me.

I didn't tell Carmine and Marina the whole truth about Winter's invitation to the banquet, only that she asked me to escort her while still performing my duties. I told them I would basically stand guard undercover as a guest, but I didn't mention how she actually asked me to be her _date_ for it, and how I turned the tables and asked her instead. It was amusing how little they knew that their teasings of being a _date_ were right.

"You nervous?" Marina's voice perks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I laughed. "Nope."

It was a lie, of course.

I was pretty apprehensive at this point, simply hiding it in the way I tapped my foot repeatedly against the tiles. The jitters were overwhelming and I was feeling every bit of it. Both excitement and anxiety were taking over, but I took a deep breath to silently control my breathing, trying to look the least bit calm.

My eyes trailed down to the ground as a swirl of thoughts rushed into my head. How was I supposed to act? Should I treat her the way I normally do? Should I be the me that she knows when it's just the two of us? Did I even remember how to dance if she asked me to? Or should I be the one to ask her to dance? What if she didn't want that?

I was so consumed with every question bombarding my mind that I didn't even notice Marina's gasp until she shook my arm vigorously.

I looked at her bewildered, wondering what had her freaking out on me all of a sudden, only to see her astounded eyes staring at something above me. Following her gaze, I lead my eyes up the staircase, finding a stunning woman in an elegant blue dress standing at the top.

Now I understood Marina's flabbergasted expression.

All of my thoughts from earlier just flew out the window, and I was finding myself at a loss of words.

Winter was absolutely breathtaking.

She wore a navy blue satin number with a pleated bodice that formed a modest, sweetheart neckline. It's rich, dark blue color added a mysterious touch to its appearance, while its pleated layers seemed to contribute to its sophistication. The skirt was a simple a-line that had a decent slit, which moderately exposed her left leg, starting off a little higher than half of her thigh. It was still reserved despite the bare skin it showed, and I had the feeling she felt more relieved in it than having it reveal up to her hips.

It was simple but was exquisitely classy and refined, nothing at all like the extravagant dress I had been expecting with her family background.

Her face was made up lightly, only accentuating her already beautiful features. Her hair was curled and pinned on one side with a line of small, brilliant crystals, exposing the left side of her neck, letting it cascade down into an alluring, white waterfall over her right shoulder. Red dangling crystals hung from her ears and a lone silver ring with a red pendant rested on her finger. As she took careful steps down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of the silver heels that adorned her feet.

I noticed her sabre also magnetically strapped to her side, probably to avoid making any creases on her dress. She also held a silver clutch in her hand.

I didn't realize that my mouth had fallen open until Marina had to push my jaw up to close it. I blinked, trying to take in the reality before me. I felt extremely lucky to even get the chance of escorting one of the most sought out bachelorettes in all of Atlas.

Before I could think, Winter stood in front of me, her eyes casting a stern and commanding gaze like she always did. Behind them, however, was a bundle of nerves that wasn't sure how to handle the situation. I felt relief wash over me knowing I wasn't the only one nerve-wracked at the moment.

I force a hard gulp, trying to keep down whatever unease I had. I couldn't mess this up for her.

With a deep breath, I offered her my hand. "Ms. Schnee."

She placed her hand in mine, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Her gaze remained, but I knew better, taking note of the subtle twinkle of excitement in her eye. "Mr. Branwen."

Beside us, Marina's giggles and Carmine's silent squeals could be heard within an earshot. I tried my hardest to suppress the smirk threatening to spill from me, giving them a look that said _'please leave now'_ , hoping they could get the hint. Thankfully, Carmine understood, nodding once before proceeding to drag herself and Marina out of the lobby and into the kitchen.

Despite their leave, I was sure that they were hiding by the arc, trying to listen to whatever conversation we would have. I shrugged it off, instead, focusing on my _date_ for the evening.

Our eyes were locked, almost like a trance, and I couldn't find it in myself to break it as I continued to get lost in her blue orbs. We haven't said a word, other than acknowledging each other's presence, but my mind was already saying so much, coming to terms with a lot of things.

I realized how much I've admitted to myself that Winter was truly a beauty unlike any other.

There was no denying it.

Breaking the silence, Winter cleared her throat, peeling her eyes away before slipping her hand from mine to open her clutch. She pulled out a small, silver box, and handed it over to me. "For you."

"What's this?" I asked earnestly, feeling over its smooth surface.

Even with her makeup, I could still see the light blush the crept on her cheeks, eyes looking to the side to avoid giving anything away. "Think of it as my way of saying thank you... for this."

As I lifted the lid, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips, finding a dark red handkerchief tucked inside with a small black bird sewn into the corner.

"I thought maybe you didn't have a pocket square for your suit, is all," Winter staggered softly, enough for only myself to hear. Her eyes slowly lifted up to meet my own once more, biting the inside of her lip lightly as her fingers grasped onto her clutch a little tighter.

I smiled wider before daring myself to reach for her hand, catching her off guard. "Thank you."

She blinks once, before reaching for the red cloth, offering to tuck it in my coat's pocket. The distance between us shortens, moving closer to easily fix it in. I forced myself to look away from her as she focused on the task, seeing how her face shifted into a strained look in slight embarrassment. I hoped this wouldn't be any more of an awkward night.

Stepping away, she eyed her handiwork, dragging a hand across my left chest to smoothen out the pocket. Her touch was almost enchanting, and I compelled myself to ignore the burning sensation that she was igniting.

Focus, Qrow.

This is a job, and she's your boss.

I breathed out slowly, attempting to relieve myself of the tension that was growing. As her hand slips away, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I brushed the back of my neck sheepishly, trying to find the right words to say.

My eyes trail to her, sincerity evident in my red orbs.

"Thank you, Winter."

Her eyes looked up startled but she quickly eases away from her discomposure. With a sigh, her expression softens. "You're welcome," she says, her voice hushed.

As the time to leave approaches, I quickly grab her white coat to put it on her, keeping a respectable distance to avoid meeting her touch. Seeing her pull it up to a close, I offer my arm for her to take, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Shall we?"

Time seemed to stop as I watched her lips form out a smile.

A genuine smile.

And it felt incredible to know that I took part in it.

With her arm in mine, she nods confirmingly before making our way out the doors.

Hopefully, we would be prepared for whatever the night would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this Chapter! Might as well play around with Winter's awkwardness and Qrow's (sometimes suave and sometimes just not) antics. I enjoyed writing this chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> Exhaling, she gives me a thankful look before putting her other hand over my own. "Perhaps I made the right choice for a date after all."
> 
> I laughed softly behind closed lips. "Always ready to be of service, Ms. Schnee."
> 
> She smiled lightly. "It's just Winter for tonight, Qrow."
> 
> My shock must have been evident on my face because I had heard her chuckle quietly with amusement on her face. It wouldn't the first time I'd call her by her name, but for as long as I could remember, it was an unspoken rule between us to only ever be on a first name basis when there was no one else in the room.
> 
> This was a public function.
> 
> After quickly fixing my composure, I gave her a warm smile. "Alright then, Winter." Her smile was similar to the one she had when we left, if not a little less.
> 
> As she looked forward, it was gone, replaced by a straight but pleasant expression. She radiated some form of coldness, though by how she continued to let my hand linger on hers, it wasn't towards me. It was spreading around her quickly, almost like she wanted to make sure everyone knew to stray from her despite the fake, polite smile she displayed.
> 
> Tonight would be a very interesting night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, a few words from me.
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been sending me asks on my tumbler, reviewing on my AN, and even sending me PMs about their support for my writing. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for believing in me. Thank you so much for supporting this story. Your messages mean a lot to me and it really helped get me back on my feet. I would not be where I am if it weren't for you guys.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for your support. I truly appreciate it.

_**Qrow's POV** _

The Schnee manor was just as grand as I remembered it.

The main gates were as intimidating as the security borders of Atlas, stainless steel sturdy on its hinges patterned and outlined with an "S" in the center. The pristine white walls of the manor from the outside were polished and painted to a clean perfection, and I was so sure that the interior was just the same. Each bush that lined the driveway was trimmed with absolute precision, some forming various shapes of snowflakes. It wouldn't be surprising if each uniformed hedge had the exact same number of white Atlesian Lillies, which looked to be in full bloom despite not being in season. Even the driveway was smoothed out without a single crack or pebble, unlike some of the bumpy roads I was familiar with back in Vale and Mistral.

It was exactly the same from two years ago when they had hired me to guard Winter's place, and the only difference now was that it was flocking with people. High-class and powerful people.

Many expensive cars and limousines were parked at the sides, and it was obvious enough to make anyone from the outside wonder if there was an event ongoing. Surprisingly, when our car had entered the gates, most of the vehicles moved to the side to make way. Guess they already knew a Schnee was coming. Two Schnees, to be specific, and likely because they would be the most important attendees of the night.

Winter wasn't fazed in the slightest.

In fact, her eyes had never looked duller than it had been in that instance.

She'd been quiet the whole way to the manor, and I wasn't entirely surprised by her sullen mood.

When we boarded, I noticed her subtle movements and the way she tried to keep her restlessness controlled in her seat. Her eyes had glanced at me multiple times, opening and closing her mouth as if wanting to say something. But the moment I turned to ask, she simply looked the other way, settling to watch the view outside the window. Her gaze was lidded by an eerie impassiveness, her stoic face fixated with lips pursed into a tight line.

I've never seen her like this.

Her agitation was obvious. Her hands clenched tightly on her coat with the cloth crumpling in her fists, eyes subtly narrowed, all while biting softly at the inside of her lip. To anyone else, she would have looked like the same Winter people knew her to be. But I knew better.

When I was a new hire, I was told by the other staff not to be shocked by Winter's authoritarian and strict methods. The staff knew not to bother her unless absolutely necessary, fearful of ever angering her. She was kind but stern, considerate and thoughtful but commanding and rigorous. A perfectionist, they said.

She had a few moods. They were rare because of that wall she built around herself but still managed to seep through sometimes, and I've known, witnessed, and even dealt with them countless times before.

When they showed, it was normally because of something I did. There would be amusement twinkling in her eyes, or annoyance dripping from her words. A lot of times, her temper would burst wildly, accompanied by the most intimidating eyes. I never understood why I felt compelled to push her limits against that wall, to taunt her to come out. Before it would get far enough from a crack appearing, all traces of her emotions would disappear and she'd turn away.

After the first year, I began speculating why Winter didn't spend the holidays with her family, preferring to stay in the confinements of her room. She had even let some of the staff take their leaves, and it normally meant that only a few guards and Carmine stayed behind. I had found myself unconsciously starring up the stairs to her room one night when Carmine appeared and dragged me for a walk in the courtyard. Her voice softened when she told me that Winter had long avoided going to the Schnee manor since her admission to the military. Her reasons were personal.

Eventually, I learned that one of those said reasons was a certain _Jacques Schnee._

And here she was now, likely forced to see him for the first time in a very long time.

I had no idea how to approach the situation, but I might as well take my chances.

I gently placed my hand over one of hers, watching as her head whipped to look down at the contact. Her eyes quickly trailed up to meet mine, head tilting slightly to one side as she gave me a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, looking away nonchalantly. "Nothing. Just thought you'd want to keep those nerves away."

A frown formed on her face but she made no sign to move her hand away. "What made you think I was nervous?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you've been tugging at your coat for the last 5 minutes since we got in the car?" I tell her, gesturing to her free hand that clenched on her coat.

She looked taken aback by my observation. Her brows furrowed deeply. "That's not-"

"It is," I persisted, clicking my tongue.

"I would never show such a thing!" Her tone rose and I felt her hand clench from beneath my own. "How dare you assume-"

"It's okay to be."

She stayed silent for a moment, but I could see her temper flaring. "Like I said, I'm not-"

"You're not okay." My voice was a little sterner.

Her annoyance was showing, the corner of her lips twitching. "It isn't like that," she hissed.

I huffed under my breath, contemplating whether I should just stop before I could make it any worse. "Then what do you think it is?"

Her eyes tensed before she took a deep breath, moving her eyes down to our hands. "It just isn't."

"Ms. Schnee," I pleaded, purposely addressing her formally.

"I simply cannot have this tonight." Her voice was soft, just enough for me to hear.

"Then hide it," I tell her as my other hand smoothened out my suit from inside my coat, fingers grazing at the handkerchief she had given earlier.

"But..." Her voice faltered, confused. "You just said-"

"Keep it yourself later if that's what you want," I moved my hand close enough for our fingertips to touch before bringing my eyes up, catching her blue ones before she had the chance to look away. "But you don't have to pretend in front of me."

Her stare was long, and I made no move to leave her gaze. It bewildered me that I was having this conversation with her in the first place. Everything fell into a serious stillness that enveloped us both with only the sound of the engine and the city's noise to remind us we were still here. I could tell she was guarded, her eyes were on edge despite the voidness on her face. I was starting to wonder if I had pushed my limit.

Before I could begin to doubt, she blinked once and broke our silent looks, drawing her eyes to the side looking out to the road. A heavy sigh emitted from her lips before breaking her posture ever so slightly in a small semblance of defeat. "Was I that obvious?"

I managed a small laugh, giving her hand a quick squeeze. "Maybe."

As she brings her gaze back to mine, her face shifts.

Her walls had cracked.

It was no longer the usual stern and commanding expression she normally puts on. Instead, it was one of worry and concern. The one time I had seen her with it was when she found out her sister had gotten injured a few months back and received a permanent scar on her face while fighting an armored giant. My lips tugged up into a solemn smile, brushing a thumb reassuringly over the back of her hand.

Exhaling, she gives me a thankful look before putting her other hand over my own. "Perhaps I made the right choice for a date after all."

I laughed softly behind closed lips. "Always ready to be of service, Ms. Schnee."

She smiled lightly. "It's just Winter for tonight, Qrow."

My shock must have been evident on my face because I had heard her chuckle quietly with amusement on her face. It wouldn't the first time I'd call her by her name, but for as long as I could remember, it was an unspoken rule between us to only ever be on a first name basis when there was no one else in the room.

This was a public function.

After quickly fixing my composure, I gave her a warm smile. "Alright then, Winter." Her smile was similar to the one she had when we left, if not a little less.

As she looked forward, it was gone, replaced by a straight but pleasant expression. She radiated some form of coldness, though by how she continued to let my hand linger on hers, it wasn't towards me. It was spreading around her quickly, almost like she wanted to make sure everyone knew to stray from her despite the fake, polite smile she displayed.

Tonight would be a very interesting night.

As the car pulled up, Quentin opened the door for us and I quickly stood off to the side, offering my arm once Winter had stepped out. She nodded graciously and held on tightly. Her grip seemed to grow with each step up and before stepping through the main doors, I throw her a reassuring look.

"You'll be alright."

Her eyes widened but she quickly recovered as the main lobby's lights peaked from the opening door, a faunus servant gesturing us inside. "Welcome! Please come in."

The interior was extravagant, to say the least. An enormous crystal chandelier hung on the high ceiling and spotlights illuminated, each clear stone refracting into different directions around the main lobby's white and blue walls. Velvet chairs were scattered around the room for the guests to lounge or rest on. A pair of large doors to the right led to the ballroom, where orchestric sounds of classical music flowed, some guests already dancing. To the left were closed doors that were clearly the dining hall basing on all of the staff that went in and out with trays of hors d'oeuvres and fine wine to offer.

Our footsteps resounded against the marbled floor distinctly, catching a few looks from the guests. It wasn't full just yet, but it wasn't completely empty either. We had arrived at least five minutes before the event started, and we were aware of these socialities having the tendency of normally being _'fashionably late'_ to these junctions.

Before we could take another step, the Faunus stopped us. He looked a tad bit nervous, his dog ears drooping and almost hidden against his dark brown hair. "Uh, excuse me, sir, and Ms. Schnee. I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave your weapons here."

As expected.

Winter had already warned me ahead of time, but I couldn't help but be skeptical about leaving my weapon with a stranger. I quickly glanced at Winter, waiting to see what she'd do next. She gave the Faunus a straight look, and I could tell he almost cowered in fear of her, though I'd yet to know if it was from her being an intimidating officer or being a Schnee. Or both.

Without another word, she unstrapped her sword, handing it over to him. "I'll have it placed securely in its case, Ms. Schnee." She nodded once and turned to me expectantly. I let out a scoff before unclipping my sword from its magnet. I give him an intimidating glare that basically said _'If anything happens to my weapon...'_ and he nods furiously, thanking us both once before scurrying off.

"Don't worry. The weapon's room is guarded," Winter says, probably from seeing the doubt on my face.

I grunted under my breath, watching the Faunus enter what must have been the weapon's room. "I can't help it. A weapon is yours and yours alone. An extension of yourself. I've never had someone take that part away from me even if it was just for a while."

"I have." Her voice was hushed and low, almost dark. My mouth opened to ask but she cuts me off immediately. "It will only be for a few hours, unless we'd need it, of course." Her dark aura was gone just as quickly as it came. I would make a mental note to ask about it later.

Another Faunus appeared beside us, offering to take our coats for the night. I quickly removed mine before moving to help Winter with hers. Might as well be gentlemanly about this whole thing. She mutters a quick "thank you" before smoothening out her dress.

I had almost forgotten how beautiful she looked tonight and I was sure that the gasps around the room agreed.

Without warning, her arm slipped back around mine, tugging me along as she made her way towards a smaller and simpler door by the staircase. Her footsteps seemed a little rushed, likely because of all the attention she was receiving since our arrival three minutes ago. Eyes seemed to follow us warily, few guests whispering to themselves in a not-so-discrete manner. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I followed her into the room and shut the door.

It looked like a small study, but there weren't many books enough to call it a library. A blue wooden table and chair stood at the side near a portrait of a white-haired man in armor at the center of the wall. There was another door near the desk that seemed to lead deeper into the manor. A deep blue rug rested in the middle and a white couch stood across from it, where a young woman in a sparkling white dress sat daintily. She was looking pretty preoccupied with whatever she was doing on her scroll.

"Weiss." I heard Winter call out and it hit me.

Weiss Schnee, Winter's younger sister. The last time I had seen her was over a year ago when she visited Winter's home. Her resemblance to her sister was almost uncanny, long white hair and blue eyes mirroring Winter's, if not for the way they normally wore it and the scar over Weiss' left eye. She was also a good head shorter than Winter despite the heels adorning her feet.

The younger Schnee gasped and quickly put away her scroll as she stood from her seat, walking towards us. "Winter! You made it in time!" She beamed up at her sister, stopping to stand in front of her. I didn't miss the way she glanced at me questioningly.

It looked like they had a silent conversation, Winter nodding to her before she hummed in agreement. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture, putting her hands poised in front of her than its usual stiff position on her back. "You look beautiful, sister."

I watched Weiss blossom under Winter's compliment, smiling brightly before smoothening out her dress. "Thank you! You look absolutely stunning!"

Winter only let a small smile appear on her lips but the red color forming on her ears betrayed her. I snickered internally. Even with Winter's little sister, she still didn't know how to take compliments.

"I see you've taken up my offer," Weiss said smugly, her head nodding to my direction as I looked onto them, confused.

Winter huffed quietly. "Well, I found it as the most plausible and less straining option."

The younger girl laughed behind her hand before facing me, a daring finger pointed at my chest. "You're lucky my sister chose you to be her date."

"Weiss!" Winter hissed, eyes narrowing slightly.

I laughed at the unusual exchange before facing the girl. "I know I am," I told her, not bothering to hide my wide smirk. A quick glance at Winter showed the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Do you know how many men want to be in your position right now?" she demanded.

I shrugged, hiding the pressure I felt. Of course, I knew that a lot of guys wanted to get with Winter. Carmine and Marina loved to gossip about her suitors on a weekly basis. There seemed to be a new one each time. "A lot. That's for sure."

She crossed her arms across her chest, face shifting to a skeptical look. I was almost baffled. She looked just like Winter. "Then you should know that her suitors are here tonight."

I blinked. "And what do you want me to do?"

"You do realize I'm standing right before you," Winter's voice interrupted strongly. Exasperation was evident in her expression with arms crossed against her chest. "And I can speak for myself, Weiss."

The younger girl looked impassively before stepping closer to me, a hand cupping one side of her mouth to keep her words secret. "We'll talk later," she says hushedly.

Winter scowled, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in mild annoyance before letting out a huff. "At any rate. The event should be starting soon. Her eyes seemed to have narrowed as she scanned the room. "Where's father?"

My brows furrowed as I watched the younger Schnee shuffle in her place, her hands clenching timidly at her sides. Even she seemed agitated. "He's in his office now as we speak."

Winter hummed before relaxing her face slightly, a finger tapping on her arm in anticipation. "Then he should be arriving soon."

An awkward silence hung between the sisters, neither of them speaking and only small features of their anxiety beginning to show. Winter was pacing around, arms behind her back as she followed the same series of steps, while Weiss simply sat on the couch, her fingers fidgeting with each other. A trait they seemed to share. Just what did this man do to his daughters over the years?

Soon enough, the sounds of footsteps echoed from the staircase just above the room. With the way the Schnee sisters tensed up, it was no doubt the man they weren't at all thrilled to see. Weiss sprang to her feet and Winter had quit her pacing to stand beside the younger girl, both of them having impassive expressions with tension in their matching blue eyes.

The moment I made it to stand beside Winter, the door had opened, revealing a refined man in a white suit, who seemed to exude superiority and arrogance with each step he took. The white hair and a white mustache was no doubt due to age and not because of the prominent Schnee family trait.

His steel eyes scanned over his younger daughter, eyes widening once he had looked over at Winter, before inevitably narrowing. I could feel Winter's aggression easily as if her blood was already boiling inside.

"A good evening, dear daughters," he greeted pridefully before shutting the door behind him. Weiss seemed to have flinch just from the sound alone.

"Good evening, father," the younger girl greeted with mild enthusiasm.

Winter, on the other hand, looked straight past him. "Father." Her voice was empty, face completely expressionless.

Jacques Schnee had a reputation for being a greedy man, hungry for power and wealth, persistent and persuasive in the most devious ways. Stories spread of how he had managed to convince his father-in-law, Nicholas Schnee, to pass the Schnee Dust Company to him instead of his wife, the rightful heir. With news about his cooperation regarding the use of Faunus for slavery, the once good name had become tainted.

Now, Weiss was the heir to the SDC. From the looks of it, she would definitely be a much better CEO than her father would ever be. Winter originally held the title but passed it on when she joined the military, and it used to perplex me how she could have given up such a status.

With the way she addressed him now, I was starting to understand that there's a lot more to the story.

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

"Winter." The way he said her name alone was already disdainful and he clearly didn't bother to hide it. "I'm surprised to see you." It was a rhetorical statement.

"It would seem that I had no choice in the matter." My tone was aloof, and I made no point to hide the cold shoulder I was giving.

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Whatever the case for you to choose to join us, I will personally make sure that this will be a favorable night for you as an honored guest, as well as for your sister," he gestured to Weiss, who was looking apprehensive.

I suppressed the growl threatening to escape my throat. I wouldn't allow myself to play in favor of whatever plans he might have tonight. "There is no need for grand gestures. The Schnee banquet is for the people of Atlas and the SDC, after all. We would not want such attention to stray."

"Nonsense! You've both returned to the Schnee manor after so long. This will be a celebration," he exclaims pompously, before turning to Weiss and scanning over her attire.

Quickly looking to my side, I noticed Qrow's blank expression as he looked to my father, one hand in his pocket as he stood up straight. He's been quiet since father arrived, I pondered for a moment what to say if I was asked about his attendance for the evening.

He noticed my glance and turned his head slightly to give me a solicitous look, a brow perking up in light question. My eyes looked down for a split second before meeting his own and he nodded once in understanding. I felt a sense of relief from his silent concern.

"You look exquisite, Weiss," Father complimented, a finger tapping on his chin likely in thought.

Weiss did small courtesy, pulling at her dress to let her bow properly, just like how we were trained as children. "Thank you, father."

"I could say the same for you, Winter." His eyes turned to me, eyeing my blue dress a little skeptically.

"Thank you," I said inanimately, nodding in acknowledgment.

"But I'm disappointed that you're not wearing the dress I sent you," he commented. I bit back my protest painstakingly as his sharp eyes studied my appearance with apparent criticism.

"The dress was a little too revealing for my taste. I would not be able to enjoy the event if I were to remain uncomfortable throughout the evening," I reasoned, not missing the disapproving look in his eyes. He huffed under his breath. At the least, I was hoping he would remain unnerved by my choice of clothing.

"Very well then. I'm certain that this will still be an eventful night. After all, you and your sister will be the Belles of the ball, and I am highly doubtful of anyone denying your company."

There it was.

It was the only reason he had asked me to come.

Multiple business partners from all across Remnant would be coming for tonight's event, likely to conduct business discussions and deals for the expansion of the dust trade and acquisition of new mines for extraction. I was already informed that their sons would also be in attendance, and he had specifically instructed me to make sure that there would be a good alliance between the SDC and their companies.

It had become a routine in the past years, where father would have an event organized in the manor, saying it was to increase the SDCs connections, to establish a wider range of dust sources. As we grew older, Weiss and I weren't surprised by the increasing power that he seemed to obtain each time.

But once I had turned 18, he began to take me out to more functions, introducing me to other CEOs, and more importantly, their children. I was scheduled to meet with them outside of school hours and was forced to say yes when they asked me for a date. It happened so many times I had lost track of it during my second year at Atlas Academy. Some became persistent suitors, and Klein was kind enough to shoo them away when they were becoming a nuisance. It was bad enough that some had the audacity to propose to me so quickly.

Whenever I would reject any offers, I'd receive a scolding from my father. If I had humiliated any of them for whatever reason, he would hit me. The time I had slapped one of them for attempting to kiss me, he took away my sabre.

I was devastated when he did, feeling all the more helpless than I normally did. I had no clue as to how I would explain that I didn't have my weapon to the academy. It was only months after when he returned it for my final examination. Forced to sit out on so many practice sparring matches, I was nearly defeated by my final opponent, and if it weren't for my semblance, I likely would have lost the match.

I learned eventually. Evading his strikes and harsh words with reasonable-sounding explanations or lies of my own. I would say that they weren't driven enough, that there was a fault in their company, or that they were going downhill. It wasn't always foolproof, but it had lessened the pain he induced.

As of his letter, I knew that there would be consequences if I strayed from his instructions. But I also made a point to find a loophole.

"Now, what might you be doing here, Mr. Branwen?" He asked Qrow, eyeing his attire just the same as Weiss and I.

Qrow took a step forward before bowing politely. "Good evening, Mr. Schnee." As he stood back up, his eyes glanced to mine in a query. "I'm here with Ms. Winter tonight."

I blinked, almost forgetting that I had told Qrow to call me by my name tonight. I quickly concealed the smile threatening to show.

"Ah yes, you are her guard. You are to protect her, of course." Father was not at all convinced, and he could already see the loophole presenting itself.

I smirked before putting it away as I cleared my throat. "Yes, father. Qrow is my guard, as well as my escort for the evening," I tell him, pleased with the flabbergasted look on his face. I quickly moved over to Qrow, slipping my arm around his and clutching onto it. Fortunately, he didn't seem surprised at the sudden contact. Weiss was stifling her laughter, hiding it behind her hand.

"E-Excuse me? Escort?" Father stammered, and I felt a bit of triumph swell in me.

"Yes. Escort. My date for the evening. I had asked him earlier in the week."

There was clear frustration in his features. "You would associate yourself with someone as lowly as a huntsman?"

My patience instantly snapped at his statement. He could criticize me all he wanted, but to involve and insult anyone else was just low. He was definitely pushing it. "I would prefer that you not think so little of an honorable profession. You forget that your daughters are huntresses as well."

"I have nothing against. It's Mr. Branwen here that is my concern," he says bitterly. "His questionable character-"

"Is _none_ of your concern," I interrupted. I felt my blood begin to boil, tapping a finger impatiently against Qrow's arm. "He is an admirable man who has dedicated his life for the greater good for humanity. You are in no position to question him."

His eyes narrowed before scanning over Qrow, who looked unfazed by his intimidating gaze. He lets an exasperated sigh, composing himself before fixing his tie in displeasure. "I hope you're not forgetting something, dear girl."

I shook my head, tightening my hold on Qrow's arm, visibly making my father all the more vexed. "Of course not. I will bear them in mind as the night progresses. I would suggest not to worry if that is your concern."

I had to keep several men entertained and engaged for the night. That was all it was.

I would talk business, ask about their dust trades, find out the inner workings of their companies. I had done it many times before, doing my best to keep their sons interested not simply in me, but the SDC. I knew that father made me do it out of his plotting to marry me off to the heir of the next best company, making him the most powerful businessman in all of Remnant. It was the reason why he flaunted me around for years.

With Qrow escorting me tonight, I calculated that the chances of them approaching me in a different and rather inappropriate light would be diminished. The likelihood that they would approach me for a private talk would be low. I hoped that I wouldn't find the need to use my semblance like I had done multiple times in the past when they pursued me with indecorous and desperately forceful behaviors.

I was fully aware of several suitors that will be in attendance for the evening and I prayed to the Gods that with someone by my side, they would not bother. But if I knew them well enough, which I did, they would likely try to pull a publicity stunt. I would not want another proposal where everyone would watch as I reject him flatly, as it would only end with nonstop gossip of the eldest Schnee refusing yet another proposal.

Moreso, I would not want to involve Qrow in all that media drama. Unfortunately, I realized that it was too late for that now, knowing that people had already seen us come in together arm in arm.

Father scowled before turning for the door. "You better be certain, Winter. I believe you're more than aware of this conclusion if it does not pursue."

Even if he wasn't looking, I nodded.

I bore those consequences in mind ever since I'd received his letter, and I knew I wasn't going to take this evening lightly. There were still things at stake that only I would be able to prevent. I wouldn't cower in fear of it, but I will admit that I'm terrified of making a mistake. Nothing would happen to Weiss if I failed since she would be in Vale, but I couldn't be so sure of my mother.

Before the guilt could set in, Qrow placed his hand on my arm, brushing his palm against my skin reassuringly. He still had his eyes on my father but he could likely tell that I was having a whirlwind of thoughts in my head.

"Come! Let us go to the dining hall. The banquet shall begin," Father called before exiting the door.

Weiss followed suit, looking to me briefly with a sympathetic look. She already knew what I had to do for the evening, but what she didn't know was what the aftermath could be if I didn't. I flashed her a light smile, hopefully convincing her that I was alright. Thankfully, she took it, nodding once holding onto the door. She flashes me a knowing smile, eyeing the man beside me, before making her way out the door, leaving Qrow and I alone.

Neither of us moved.

We simply stood there, arms linked together as we stared at the door. I couldn't bring myself to look at his expression, fearful that he had taken my father's insult to heart or that he had judged me for my father's actions. Even I was at a loss with what it was exactly that I was feeling. I wasn't sure what to do next but I knew I had to say something.

"Qrow..."

"Are you alright?" He turned to face me, pale red eyes laced with a subtle sympathy. His arm unlinked with mine and I instinctively crossed my arms in front of me. I felt a slight disappointment at the loss of contact but it quickly disappeared when held on to my arm in a concerned gesture.

I sighed, moving my gaze to our feet. "I'm fine. I just let this get the better of me."

He remained silent, watching my expressionless face carefully. He didn't insist on an explanation and I was grateful. I wouldn't know how to explain it anyway. I was appreciating his silent comfort immensely as I was still trying to find the right words to say.

The next thing I knew, I was sinking into his chest, moving to wrap my arms around myself as I closed in. I brought my head to lie just above his heart as I relished in the warmth he was emitting, inhaling the musky scent of his cologne that had touches of sandalwood and pine. My eyes fluttered to a close as I listened to the sound of his heartbeat, letting it lull my emotions into a calm state.

He didn't stiffen as I had expected. Rather, he surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist, embracing me softly as he let his cheek rest on the side of my head, albeit slightly buried in my long, white hair.

Moments passed before my mind formed the only two words it could think of, sighing deeply before burying myself deeper into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

In response, he only tightened his embrace, lifting one of his hands to cup my head before stroking my loose hair softly. I felt his chest rise before letting out a deep breath.

"It's okay," his voice reverberated through, making my ear tingle lightly. "You did nothing wrong."

"But I did." I had let my temper rise fairly quickly. I had let myself get affected by my father's words. I had let my father insult Qrow to his face, to call the profession we shared lowly, to state that he was of questionable character. I invited him here, only to for him to get that kind of receiving end. He had every right to show me disdain.

"You didn't, Winter," he reassured. "You told him off. You said what needed to be said. Hell, I'm even surprised you defended me. You know I am of questionable character, right?" He chuckled, the rumbling in his chest almost comforting. I hid my amused smile from his view.

"I wouldn't say your character is _that_ questionable," I joked as his soft laugh continued. With another sigh, I let myself relax in his arms. "I really am sorry about all of this, Qrow. I'm sorry you had to see that. Get involved in it."

He hummed in reply. "I didn't mind much. I've had my fair share of family dramas before so I kind of understand," he chuckled behind closed lips. That was quite a curious history and I didn't know why, but a part of me hoped he would tell me someday.

As I stood in silence, Qrow simply continued to brush his hand against my hair and back in silent understanding. He seemed to already know that I was still in a fury of thoughts and staggering emotions that I was trying to keep at bay despite the vacant expression I showed. I was growing more and more aware of Qrow's growing capability of reading me, making me wonder just how he did when I didn't seem to understand it myself.

We needed to leave soon. He must have realized it as well with the growing noise from the other side of the door.

Before deciding to pull away, I untangled my arms and wrapped it around his waist securely, bringing myself even closer to him. He reciprocated just the same, pulling me in as he rested his head above mine, tucking me under his chin.

"You'll be alright."

I sighed in content, lingering in his embrace for a few moments more.

Despite everything that would be happening, I was honestly looking forward to spending this time with Qrow.

For the first time in my life, I might actually enjoy the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that was chapter 13!
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been very supportive of me during the time when I was feeling down. I wouldn't have gotten back up on my feet to write this if it weren't for any of you. Thank you all so much! I truly hope I made up for the delayed time somehow with this chapter.
> 
> PS. I hope you all noticed that Qrow distinctly said "You'll be alright" twice. hehe.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> "I would suggest you put that away," he goaded, pointing to my glowing hand.
> 
> I swore under my breath. Of course he would threaten me with the SDC's reputation and their connections, them being one of their primary partners. If I wasn't here merely for business, I would have taken great pleasure in sending him plummeting off of Atlas. Of the one time I was obligated to attend, why did he have to be in attendance?
> 
> With a strong glare, I slowly brought down my hand, the glyph disappearing. I was greatly tempted to wipe the smug look off his face, imagining how good it would feel to run by blade beneath his skin cleanly, hearing his screams for me to stop. I didn't take pleasure in causing pain; I was no sadist, but I felt that he was rather deserving of such torture.
> 
> My blood continued to boil as he approached me, remaining watchful in case he were to try latching on to me again. "I would prefer that you leave me alone."
> 
> "Now why would I do that?" His questioned snidely, raising a hand to caress my cheek. I instinctively felt my eyes shut, waiting for the revolting contact.
> 
> But it never came.
> 
> "Because she said so, pal."
> 
> My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, finding Qrow standing in front of me as he held on to Celadon's wrist forbiddingly. His other arm was stretched across me protectively, his crimson orbs darker than usual as he stared him down.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Qrow's POV** _

The thing about walking through grand doors was that the sounds of its opening and closing were loud enough to distract anyone from what they were doing. The reverberating noise made people turn to the entrance, eyes lingering to know who had just entered the room. The sight of Winter walking in had immediately caused their eyes to widen and gasps to emit from their lips, some covering their mouths to hide it.

It was clear that no one had been expecting her attendance.

The ex-heiress' absence in all of the past Schnee events had been the talk of the town among the high-classmen of Atlas over the years. News spread like wildfire of her sudden disappearance from such occasions, and the Atlas media helped convey it around the kingdom. The Schnee family made no announcements of the truancy of their eldest daughter, leaving socialites and the media curious to no end.

Seeing her here tonight would surely raise questions and speculations.

Despite the whispers that erupted from all directions of the room, Winter showed no signs of acknowledging them.

Her face remained poised with her lips tugging ever so slightly, emanating a pleasing demeanor I was sure she had perfected over her years in the Schnee manor. She held her head high and stern as she strode into the room, her arm wrapped around my own to pull me along.

Their gazes trailed from her to me, switching back and forth likely to try and comprehend who I was. If I were being honest, their stares were intimidating, making me more nervous with each step I took further inside. It wasn't because I wasn't used to this kind of attention, even if I've never really experienced something like this before.

No, it was for Winter.

I wasn't anyone special up in Atlas, and if her father claims I'm of _questionable character_ , then I wouldn't be surprised if these stuck up, rich folks would think the same. Not that I really cared what they thought of me, but I was concerned with what they might say about her. Add in the fact that she hasn't shown up to one of these in years, who knows what kind of gossip these people could make.

On the bright side, no one knew me other than her father, and Ironwood, who I could see was startled by my unexpected attendance. I bit back the smirk threatening to slip from my lips before straightening up my posture and following Winter to the table where Weiss sat.

In a matter of moments, the banquet was in full swing. The sounds of utensils against plates, wine glasses clinking, and people laughing and talking flooded the room. It was no surprise that most of the guests pushed for conversations about who knows what kind of businesses, and Winter was no exception from their discussions. No one seemed to want to pass up the opportunity to talk to her.

The man before us now was just one of the many guests that had flocked to her once she had taken her seat.

"Ms. Schnee, it's been far too long! How have you been?" A middle-aged man wearing a blue suit asked her before taking another sip of his perfectly aged wine.

"I've been well," Winter replied. Although her smile was polite, her short and concise response made it clear that she wasn't interested in conversing with anyone.

Unfortunately, they were ignorant of it. "You've grown into a fine woman, Ms. Schnee," a woman in an extravagant-looking lavender dress complimented, looking over Winter's figure. "I do hope the military life has been treating you well."

Winter nodded. "It has. I would believe I have the General to thank for that." She glanced at James on the other end of the table, who had a deadpanned expression as he listened to another man speak almost endlessly.

"I must say, you two look absolutely gorgeous! I expected nothing less from the beautiful Schnee sisters." She faced Weiss gushingly. "Have the boys in Vale fawned over you yet?"

Upon hearing this, Weiss perked up in her seat before chuckling behind her hand. "Perhaps a few."

The woman laughed before turning to Winter expectantly. "I believe you already have your fair share of suitors, Ms. Schnee. Is there anyone in particular that has caught your affection?"

I watched Winter curiously as I waited for her reply, feeling an unsettling pit forming in my core. Sure, I was her escort for the evening, but I didn't know if there was someone she actually liked. Not that I minded if she did. This was a job anyway. She seemed to notice my look, perking up a brow to me. I didn't miss the tinge of pink dusting her ear.

"No, and I'm far too preoccupied with work to think of such things," she said, pulling her gaze from mine. Her hand waved in the air briefly to dismiss the woman's question.

"Could that have anything to do with this man with you?" The man from earlier remarked, looking to me inquisitively.

She delicately gestured a hand in my direction. "This is Mr. Branwen, and he's my escort for the evening."

He seemed to eye me carefully before offering me his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Branwen."

"The pleasure's mine," I replied, shaking it firmly.

"Are you in the military as well?"

I shook my head. "No, I-" I froze, realizing that I wasn't sure whether I should tell them I worked for Winter. These socialites would surely repulse the idea of her bringing someone who was merely a staff, someone who was below her status. "I-"

"He's a huntsman," Winter interrupted, placing her hand over my arm from below the table securely. "One of the best I've seen."

I bit down the smile tempting to show. It was the first time I'd heard Winter outright compliment me in front of other people.

"My, a huntsman," the woman fawned. "I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised considering how attractive he is." She giggled a little too flirtatiously for my liking. I had to gulp down my embarrassment as she turned to Winter. "You're a huntress yourself, correct? I've heard that the younger Ms. Schnee is well on her way to a path similar to yours."

"I am," Weiss stated.

Another man was quick to question her. "But in Beacon? Why not in Atlas, Ms. Schnee?"

"I believe it would provide me with a good knowledge of how other kingdoms work." At this, I noticed Winter looked down slightly, eyes trailing to the glass of water before her. There was more to it than Weiss let on and Winter knew it.

"Well said. But do you not think Atlas the elite school? Why travel so far for your education when you are to return here in the end?" Weiss' brows had begun to furrow and Winter wasn't looking pleased either.

"Beacon is just as good of a school as Atlas, and the past few months of my stay there has proven that. I would like to think it would give me versatility in the way I would perceive the kingdoms and Remnant."

"Would you agree to that, Ms. Schnee?" The man turned to Winter, swirling the wine in his glass.

She lifted her head and looked to him with serious eyes. "That I do. I am fully supportive of Weiss' decision to study in another kingdom. I believe it would do some good for her." She flashed Weiss a subtly reassuring smile, which the younger Schnee reciprocated.

"Your encouragement is admirable, Ms. Schnee," he complimented before taking another sip. "But if I may, the younger Ms. Schnee has been in another kingdom for only a few months, yet was been able to come tonight. You, on the other hand, have been in Atlas over the years, yet made no such attendance in previous gatherings. Why is that?"

My breath hitched before slowly turning to look at Winter. Her hands instantly clenched hard as her eyes tried to blink away the anger threatening to form into a glare. Weiss was looking unnerved by his question, glancing at her sister with unease.

This man clearly had no clue that he had hit a mark.

No one knew why Winter had been avoiding these events other than her family and some staff, and over the years, no one had dared to ask. The audacity of this man to question her now was definitely putting myself, as well as Weiss, on edge.

Winter took a deep breath before clearing her throat. "I was simply busy over the years. The military aids the other kingdoms, not solely Atlas, and an officer of my rank has the responsibility of overseeing such missions. Much else of anything is classified information." Her tone was rigid and cold, and she made it a point to lift her chin as she explained.

"Surely, the general would have understood if you had such events to attend. After all, he does come as well from time to time," he persisted. This man was clearly dedicated to getting answers out of her.

"And if you may notice, it is not a common occurrence. The military is on constant alert and on stand-by for any assistance needed on Remnant," she breathed before casting me a glance with a surprising glint in her eye, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "You see, unlike high-class socialites, we huntsman and huntresses understand where our priorities lie, and it's certainly not among galas and functions."

The woman's eyes widened while the man gasped is shock, sputtering in retaliation. "Why, I'd never-"

"Now, if you'll excuse the three of us, I believe we are needed elsewhere." Winter stood from her seat, nodding to me and Weiss to follow. "It was... a pleasure, sir," she remarked before hooking her arm in mine and guided us out the hall.

Once we had reached the lobby and heard the doors shut, Winter let out a deep breath, loosening her grip on my arm that she didn't realize had grown tighter. Weiss looked to her with concern, moving to stand beside her. "Are you alright?"

Winter nodded as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm fine."

I wasn't entirely convinced and from the looks of it, neither was Weiss. Still, she didn't press on the matter likely because she already knew Winter wouldn't give in. Her eyes turned to look at me as she nudged her head to Winter, pressing her lips into a thin line. My brow perked up in confusion before my mouth formed a small 'o', realizing she wanted to talk to her sister for a while.

"I'll go get you a glass of water, Winter," I told her, slipping away from her hold. She hummed in acknowledgment before turning back to Weiss while I took my leave.

Whether that man from earlier intended to question Winter or not, it was enough to make her feel the way she was feeling now. She didn't deserve what just happened back there, and it was out of line, even for a stuck-up prick like him. A part of me almost wanted to go back and give him a piece of my mind but I knew better than to make a scene. Winter's name was on the line and I had to be careful with everything I did.

Thankfully, I didn't need to return to the dining hall just to get some refreshments since there was already a long table with large plates full of canapés and drinks in the reception area. Most of the guests were resting on seats nearby, probably tired from dancing in the ballroom. It was much quieter here since there weren't many people.

Before I could reach for a glass of water, one of the Faunus servants had come up to me with a tray full of glasses of wine. "Care for a drink, sir?"

Out of habit, I lifted a hand to grab one but quickly stopped myself. I couldn't drink here. I was still on the job. Two years ago, it wouldn't have mattered if I was, but this was different. Winter was here and I wasn't in some random bar back in Vale. There was no room for this.

I raised my hand once more, declining him while I shook my head. "No, thank you," I said, to which he nodded and walked off to serve some more guests. I sighed before turning back to grab some water, downing it quickly.

"Well, that was surprising coming from you."

I snickered before placing down the now empty glass. "I've learned over the years, I guess."

James chuckled behind closed lips before patting me on the shoulder. "It's good to see you outside of HQ for once, Qrow," he said in a hushed tone.

"Good to be out not on a mission for once," I laughed half-heartedly, knowing that my mission was a full-time thing. I had to keep my eyes peeled out for any signs of the maiden wherever I may be, and so did anyone from the Elite.

He hummed in thought for a moment, sipping from his own glass of water before settling it down. "About that, Qrow. I may have some information for you." He gestured to the main door, turning around and walking in its direction. I huffed under my breath and glanced at the direction I had last seen Winter. I hope she didn't mind that I'd be gone for a few minutes. At least she had Weiss to keep her company for a while. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and followed him James into the cold night.

Unsurprisingly, the driveway was practically empty, save for a few cars and drivers that stood guard of the expensive vehicles. They sat in a small lounge on the far right, which was a pretty good distance from where James and I had walked to. A large snowflake-shaped shrub stood in the open field of the driveway, keeping us secluded from anyone who might wander off and see us.

With one more scan of the vicinity, James cleared his throat before turning to me with a serious look. "It's possible that she's here, Qrow."

That caused alarms to ring in my head. There were only two _shes_ that we normally referred to; one would be a maiden, and the other would be the dreaded queen of the Grimm.

I remembered the conversation I had with the Elite at HQ many weeks ago, that _she_ was already within Atlas. If it wasn't her, then we were sure that one of her goons had already managed to make their way into the kingdom. Until further suspicions were confirmed, the kingdom was discretely on high alert, and so was the academy.

If it were the maiden, then I would be relieved, but at the same time, not. Not in a place like this.

I narrowed my eyes at him, puzzled. "Who's here?"

"The maiden."

There it was. I could already feel the need to facepalm myself. _Hard._

"What?" I hissed quietly, glancing over to the main doors, warry of anyone who might step outside and overhear this oncoming sensitive information. "Are you sure, James?"

He huffed before shaking his head. "There's no confirmation just yet but we have our guesses at this point."

"Where'd you get this?"

He fixed the tie on his suit before reaching into his inner coat pocket, fishing out his scroll and opening up a list of guests, and more specifically, the guest list of the banquet. He held his hand out and I handed him my scroll, allowing him to send over the file that would immediately be encrypted with its own firewall, before handing it back to me. There were many big names on the list. Not that it was surprising. Even all of the Schnees were on the list; they were the hosts, after all.

"Several people on this guest list have access to areas in the residential units of the military. Considering their status, they're capable of accessing almost all areas in Atlas and it may have been possible that they've already gone in and out of them. We cannot confirm anyone specific, which is why I'm here to look out for any signs of her."

I snorted under my breath. "You mean to tell me these rich snobs can go anywhere in Atlas and there might be a chance that the maiden is one of them?" I could feel my frustration rising by the second. One of these egotistical jerks might be the winter maiden and only the Gods knew what a headache that would be.

"Unfortunately, it is a possibility." James' exasperation was evident as he rubbed his temple. "It's always been hard to keep track of the high-class men, even for the military. Considering their wealth, their accessibility is almost endless."

I'll be damned if the maiden was one of these pretentious, egocentric brats. If she wasn't prepared or accepting of her powers, she might as well blow up Atlas. We couldn't have another Spring maiden fiasco and have her run to Gods know where. Moreover, we couldn't have another power-hungry Fall maiden problem, and if she really was someone that belonged among the high-class and was as greedy as most of them were, then it was plausible to have a repeat.

I groaned, running a hand down my face in annoyance. We've definitely got our work cut out for us now. "I'm hoping you're wrong, Jimmy."

He didn't bother to correct his nickname this time, being just as pissed off as I was. "You're not alone there."

It was still mind-boggling to think how one of these imperious and conceited snobs could have been given a power that could ultimately save the world. Did these rich folks even train like huntsmen and huntresses did? The irony of those powers going to someone who might actually use them for other reasons; it was agonizing just thinking about it.

"How is that even possible?

"We don't know for sure. There's only a chance that she could be one of them."

This wasn't looking good from any perspective I could think of. "And what exactly, pray tell, are the rates of that chance?"

He looked down in hesitation and I could already tell just how bad his answer was. "20%."

My eyes seemed to close on their own as I felt the irritation surface. That was 1/5th of Atlas' total population and the chances of this maiden falling under this social class is exponentially high. Now, I don't normally use big words but if I remember the statistics from the Elite's data, then I could definitely say that the chances are definitely higher than what I had anticipated.

"Gods..." was all I could mutter as I pinched the bridge of my nose bitterly.

"Now, Qrow. It's just a chance-"

"A really _big_ chance, Jimmy. Can you imagine how much of a pain it would be to train someone like her to be a maiden? I don't think we'd want another fiasco for this one, especially with _your_ kingdom on the line," I quietly exclaimed. He knew it was true, and he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Atlas under his watch.

He let out a deep breath before looking back to the list on his scroll. "We're still trying to see if Fria has other living relatives. We weren't able to learn much about her social status prior to her dementia and death."

"So that would mean we still can't narrow down the possible candidates for the powers." It was more of a statement than a question. I let out a sigh, calming myself before rallying up the information on everything we had. We weren't at a dead-end, but there was nothing more than the tracks she left in the military residential area and the signs that she might have gone for a visit to Winter's place.

"To do that would mean going through all of the citizens in every social class in both Atlas and Mantle," he concluded.

I turned back to my own scroll, eyeing the list and finding Winter and Weiss' names. "There's not much left to lead us to her other than this and what I found last time." Despite the small lead I had, we had to start looking into other areas if her initial visit to the military residence was just a one-time thing.

But now that I thought about it...

"Have you looked through your military for her?"

I mentally kicked myself for not thinking about it sooner.

All the signs were there. It's _highly_ possible that our missing maiden is a member of the military herself. I've done most of the investigating and almost all of the evidence pointed to that possibility... But why has it never crossed my mind? I wanted to groan at my shallow stupidity but figured I'd rather not embarrass myself in front of anyone.

My question seemed to make him pause, stopping in thought as his eyes scanned whatever was in his view, before turning to me with an intrigued look. Lifting a hand to his chin, he pondered deeply. "Now that you mention it..." he trailed off before putting up another document on his scroll. Sneaking a glance, I noticed that it was a list of his female soldiers, from his highest-ranking officers to the newest cadets.

"That's a lot of possible candidates there," I commented, watching as he sifted through the names.

"You and Oz mentioned that most of the reported findings were in their residence fields, correct?"

"Yeah." I nodded to him.

"Then it would make sense to assess them in case one of them was the one we're looking for." His tone was a tad bit more hopeful than it had been earlier, and I felt a sense of relief knowing that our maiden might also be a trained huntress herself in the military.

Keeping away my scroll, I let out a breath before facing him with a small smirk. "Looks like we've got another lead."

He hummed in agreement. "Although, you've found no other places that we could use to trace her other than in this area, yes?"

"Yeah, I haven't found any other places that could potentially lead us to her whereabouts."

"Interesting." He looked further into the list before shutting his scroll off and tucking it back into his pocket. "I'll make sure to notify you as soon as I find anything. For now, we have another group to check," he said broodingly, casting a look back to the manor.

"Let's just keep our eyes wide open tonight. Any small sign we can get might lead us to her," I told him before turning in my spot and walking back towards the manor entrance with him following suit.

"For the Elite's sake and all of Remnant's though, I hope we don't find her here."

I snickered as the doors opened wide to let us in. "On that, we can agree."

The lobby was suddenly much warmer than it had been earlier, feeling a gush of heat that might have come from the manor's heating grids. I cleared my throat before my eyes began their search for Winter, frowning when I didn't catch a glimpse of her in the growing crowd. There were more people now that seemed to be heading for the ballroom.

James sent me one last look, pointing to his chest to indicate the scroll in his pocket. "Let me know if you find anything," he said before walking away and merging into the sea of people.

* * *

_**Winter's POV** _

"Would you like to move to the ballroom?" Weiss had asked, her voice tinged with concern.

I shook my head, looking around the lobby for a place to sit, finding two empty seats by the large glass windows nearing the ballroom. I gently lifted my skirt off the floor before ushering Weiss to follow. "Let's just take a moment to ourselves, sister."

She nodded and lifted her skirt in a similar fashion, trailing behind me and sitting on one of the two chairs. Her eyes seemed to survey the lobby, finding that the guests were starting to leave the dining hall and were heading to stay in the lobby. "It looks like everyone's finishing up with dinner."

"It won't be long now until this area becomes another turbulent socializing space." I bit back my groan at the thought of never finding some peace when it came to these types of events. It was one of the many reasons why I disliked them in the first place.

Weiss stayed silent for a moment, fidgeting with her fingers as they played with the hem of her dress, before looking towards me in silent distraught. "Are you sure you're alright, Winter?" She quickly scanned for nearby guests, finding no one with an earshot. "I know that the man from earlier definitely hit some sensitive topics for you specifically," she said quietly.

I sighed before glancing past her, trying my best to discretely look for Qrow who could have ended up anywhere in the room. I suppressed the urge to frown upon noticing that he was nowhere to be found. "Even if he did, it's nothing that I can't handle," I reassured, pulling my gaze back to her blue eyes that had always been strikingly identical to my own. "There will always be people like him, Weiss. It's up to us on how to address such matters and if we would allow it to get to us," I told her, clasping my hands together on my lap.

"Well said." Her smile was sweet and charming, and it made me laugh subtly behind closed lips, but not one that was enough to attract attention. I still had a reputation to uphold, after all.

"I believe I heard you mention that some students had their eyes for you," I teased, watching as she laughed before brushing off my inquiry.

"You know how it is. Sometimes people can't seem to get enough of me," she half-joked. It was true that rumors of the Schnee beauty were not kept merely among Atlesians, and we were well aware that it had even reached the other kingdoms. I pushed back the need to roll my eyes, remembering all the times men had attempted to flatter me to get on my good side. It didn't end too well for them.

"Do not let that get to you, Weiss. Despite the attention we receive, it shouldn't be what defines us." I lifted my head a little proudly, already knowing that Weiss wasn't simply known for her looks, but also for her skills and intelligence.

"I do agree with you, but I definitely wouldn't mind having someone to ease me away from _that_ kind of attention," she stated smugly, a smirk building on her lips.

I propped a brow to her questioningly. "What are you saying?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I believe that you are the one with a date this evening." She sounded pleased with herself, flashing me a complacent look.

I felt taken aback, my words suddenly caught in my throat. I quickly lifted a hand, coughing into it in an attempt to hide my discomposure. "He's my escort, and as you had mentioned, I assumed it would be a good way to keep those _obnoxious suitors_ at least several feet away from me."

The moment I entered the dining hall, I had already noticed a group of men my age, some a little older, that were dressed in fine suits and seemed to radiate an air of pomposity, all of whom I was familiar with. Their eyes were almost intimidating, and I would have fallen prey for their daunting demeanor had I not grown up a Schnee or been trained in the military. I made sure to avoid having a confrontation with them over dinner and hopefully, neither would I have one later on in the night.

They had chased for my hand in marriage, after all.

"And you decided to take Ruby's uncle?" Weiss looked perplexed for a moment but not thoroughly contempt.

Shrugging, I looked past her once more, letting my eyes scan through the growing crowd for the man in question. "He was the only bachelor that crossed my mind," I admitted.

"I see," Weiss trailed before turning to face me fully, causing my eyes to meet hers. "Why is that exactly?" Her tone was laced with both suspicion and amusement that it almost made me snicker.

"I know what you're trying to do, Weiss," I stated, causing her to pout in dismay. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I've never heard of you getting involved in such a way. You were never really interested in dating or having guys chase after you. I didn't even think you would let yourself be caught bringing an escort to this, honestly." Her thoughtfulness was clear on her face as her she gestured her hand to me, emphasizing her point.

I frowned slightly, looking down to my lap contemplatingly. True as it was, even I surprised myself by bringing Qrow here tonight. I hadn't expected such actions coming from myself, which made me wonder why exactly did I let myself bring him. Sure, it was to avoid having to interact with suitors or get caught in inappropriate situations with aggressive business partners, but even I had to admit that there was more to it than I believed.

I just didn't know why.

"Perhaps, for once, I wanted to enjoy myself for the evening," I told her sincerely. "And I honestly believed that I could... with him." I didn't miss the way my voice seemed to soften on its own, finding my fingers subtly fidgeting with each other.

"Winter," Weiss gasped. I quickly looked up to find her stunned face, eyes wide, with a hand daintily covering her gaping mouth. I whipped my head behind me, trying to find whatever had her so stupefied.

Finding nothing, I looked back to her, confused. "What is it?" She gently removed her hand from her face, moving it to point to my face. My brows furrowed at her unusual gesture. "It's bad manners to point, Weiss," I reprimanded.

She immediately brought her hand back down, rubbing her upper arm sheepishly. "Well... You're blushing."

I froze, albeit looking mortified. "What?"

She nodded before smiling bashfully, pointing to her own face. "Your cheeks and ears were pink just now," she giggled, observing me attentively. "I've never seen you blush so hard before."

My hand was quick to cover the scarlet color on my features, leaving only my eyes to be seen by the public. Why was this happening? Weiss continued to titter in her seat, clearly amused at my redding face. "Oh hush now, Weiss," I hissed, looking away in hopes that it would subside.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is the first time I've ever seen you like this," she teased.

Exhaling, I placed my hand back down, feeling my skin begin to cool, likely turning back to its usual pale color. "And for reasons why, I wouldn't know."

Weiss gazed to me pensively, a finger tapping her chin. "Or perhaps for reasons you don't want to admit," she mused.

"Excuse me?" I retorted, eyes narrowing incredulously.

As she opened her mouth to speak, a Faunus servant briskly approached her. "Ms. Schnee, your father is requesting for you. He's in the dining hall as we speak," he said with a bow. Weiss quickly nodded before dismissing him to continue with his work.

She sighed heavily. "It looks like father's calling. I wonder what it could be this time," she groaned, standing to her feet and smoothening out her dress. "I'll leave you to... think about our previous discussion" she quipped before turning around and hastily made her way to the dining hall before I could retaliate.

I huffed under my breath before taking in the view of the now crowded lobby. The number of people coming in was growing by the second and it was beginning to feel a little more stuffy in the room. Figuring that I didn't want to sit in a lonely seat all night, I stood and began searching for Qrow. I found it odd that he had yet to return when he only mentioned getting a glass of water.

Slipping through the guests flooding the room, I glided through them with ease before finding myself at the bottom of the main staircase. My eyes looked up at the steps in contemplation before glancing back to the crowd behind me.

I knew I still had to manage a quick escape to the library, hopefully finding something about the unusual _circumstances_ I've been experiencing. If this could be my semblance evolving somehow, then there must be something among the books there.

Unfortunately, my conscience was telling me to stay, at least until I could find my _date._ Wherever he may be.

He could have been caught in question by some guests, seeing as how our entrance earlier had attracted so much attention. I prayed to the Gods he was doing alright, that he wasn't feeling too constrained by all of this.

Before I could take another step back into the crowd of guests, a hand quickly held on to my arm, preventing me from leaving. I quickly scowled at the boldness of whoever this was who was hindering me from walking away. My eyes darted to look at the person who had yet to let me go, only for it to widen in horror, a shiver running down my spine in trepidation.

"My, what a pleasure to see you again, Winter." The arrogance in his tone had me wanting to impale my sabre through him. The malicious glint in his eye was making my stomach churn and bile rise in my throat.

I bit back my growl, glaring at the hand still firmly holding on to me. "Celadon."

His dark green eyes studied me hungrily, scanning each curve of my figure with evident desire. I fought the urge to propel him out of the manor with a glyph, swallowing hard as I tried to pull my arm away. It proved to be futile as he only reinforced his grip, all while his smirk widened further.

Celadon Greane.

If there was one other man I despised as much as my father, it was him.

He was the kind of man mothers had told their daughters to avoid, the man who would take advantage of the smallest sign of weakness, the man who would go through lengths just to achieve his dark desires.

His touch alone was burning my skin with an aggravating sensation. A warning. Him being so close to me was raising voices in my head, most of them telling me to scream and run, others telling me to protect myself.

I refuse to show him anything. Not my anger. Not my fear.

He will use nothing against me.

"It's been quite a while, has it not?" He asked inquisitively, his face feigning dejection.

"I agree," I said calmly, holding back my bark.

He took a step closer, which had caused me to take a step back. "Perhaps we could take this time to catch up on lost time."

"I would prefer not to," I nearly spat out. The devious look flashing in his eyes had me vigilant, my own eyes warily looking for a way out of the situation.

"Why ever not, my dear Winter? Have you not missed me?" He was taunting me, and I knew it.

I exhaled to control my staggering breath before giving him a scowl, becoming increasingly aware of the closing distance between us. I hadn't realized that my feet had been stepping back until my back had hit the stairs' rails, cursing at my lost chance of escaping. I thought angrily at how the guests didn't seem to notice his indecency towards me. It was either they were _that_ unobservant or they simply chose to ignore us.

"I am certain that I have not." My heart was beginning to beat fast as he continued to move towards me, his hand having yet to release his grasp, while the other swept through his dark brown locks. I internally glowered, finding that it didn't suit him, unlike a certain huntsman I knew.

Before I could prepare myself, he jerked my arm to him roughly, locking his hands around my waist and pushing me to his chest. My eyes widened before I felt his head move to my side, bringing his lips to my ear. "Let me change that for you. Preferably somewhere _private_."

His words sickened me to my very core and I froze as I felt his hands venture around my waist, his hold tightening as he neared my hip and bust.

My rage snapped in an instant and I pushed him with as much strength as I could muster, my eyes almost daring him to take another step as I stuck out a hand with a glyph ready between us. I was trying to calm my breathing as best as I could but I couldn't seem to slow it down. I swiftly glanced around to observe the guests, shocked to see that even until now, no one had noticed what was going on.

"You are to stay away from me, Celadon," I stated threateningly, not bothering to hide the hostility in my tone.

He grimaced as he placed his hands behind his back. A virulent smirk replaced his frown before stepping forward once more. "You cannot hurt me."

I scoffed, enlarging my glyph. "Try me." Despite my provocation, I remained cautious, knowing well how quick-witted he was and that he could simply turn this around to his favor. I was trained to be strategic, but even I admitted to myself that my agitation was beginning to obscure my thought process.

"Lest you would want to put a strain between Greane Industries and the Schnee Dust Company, I would suggest you put that away," he goaded, pointing to my glowing hand.

I swore under my breath. Of course he would threaten me with the SDC's reputation and their connections, them being one of their primary partners. If I wasn't here merely for business, I would have taken great pleasure in sending him plummeting off of Atlas. Of the one time I was obligated to attend, why did he have to be in attendance?

With a strong glare, I slowly brought down my hand, the glyph disappearing. I was greatly tempted to wipe the smug look off his face, imagining how good it would feel to run by blade beneath his skin cleanly, hearing his screams for me to stop. I didn't take pleasure in causing pain; I was no sadist, but I felt that he was rather deserving of such torture.

My blood continued to boil as he approached me, remaining watchful in case he were to try latching on to me again. "I would prefer that you leave me alone."

"Now why would I do that?" His questioned snidely, raising a hand to caress my cheek. I instinctively felt my eyes shut, waiting for the revolting contact.

But it never came.

"Because she said so, pal."

My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, finding Qrow standing in front of me as he held on to Celadon's wrist forbiddingly. His other arm was stretched across me protectively, his crimson orbs darker than usual as he stared him down.

Celadon stammered at Qrow's sudden appearance, clearly flabbergasted. "W-Who do you think you are? Can you not see that Ms. Schnee and I are having a conversation?"

Qrow flicked his hand away before crossing his arms and obscuring me from Celadon's view. "I don't know about you, but that was clearly not a civil conversation to me," he told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

As much as I wanted to tell Qrow that I could handle it, I didn't.

Normally, I would be furious for someone to have the impudence to think me so helpless, to think that I couldn't handle what was being thrown at me. I wasn't a helpless girl, not like how I used to be, and I was more than capable of speaking for myself. I'm an elite and high-ranking officer in the military, and the eldest daughter of one of the wealthiest families in Remnant. I've been willed and trained to stand up for myself.

But right now, I was letting him defend me.

And for once, I didn't mind.

"Whoever you are, I'd suggest you leave. This does not involve you," Celadon ridiculed.

"Why don't you leave then? I don't see her appreciating your presence here."

Celadon laughed loftily. "You clearly don't know who I am."

Qrow scoffed before tilting his head to the side mockingly. "And you don't know who I am."

"Ms. Schnee is _well-acquainted_ with my company," Celadon stated with carnality, sending me to a deeper feeling of unease as I looked down to my feet. Qrow's eyes seemed to narrow at his words. "I would suggest that you step aside and let us get back to our business unless you wish to persist, then I will have no choice but to ask for your dismissal off the premises."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Qrow stated firmly, clearly glaring daggers at the man. "You can't talk to her, and if I see or even hear about you touching her, then I would suggest saying goodbye to that disgusting hand of yours."

Celadon sneered at Qrow before straightening his posture and laughing scornfully. "Perhaps I could have you removed from the event now," he retorted scathingly, looking to the nearest guards by the entrance. "You seem to be fond of her. You know, if you're trying to get to her, let me tell you now that she's way out of your league." He walked closer to Qrow, moving to his ear as he cast me a lecherous look. "I should know."

Qrow's eyes flew wide before forcefully pushing him away, eyes sending daggers to the staggering man before him. "Don't you dare come close to her again," he threatened, voice clearly laced with venom.

I took a deep breath before stepping to Qrow's side, hooking my arm to his. This has to stop _now_ , otherwise, we might catch everyone's attention. Qrow brought his concerned gaze to me, putting his hand gently above my own. I tried giving him a reassuring look but the frown on his face indicated that he wasn't convinced.

With a sigh, I turned back to face Celadon. "You're clearly blinded, Mr. Greane." I forced out my best impassive face, raising a brow to increase my intimidation. "Truth be told, I am very much out of _your_ league."

"I beg your pardon?" I let my smirk show following his gaping expression.

"Not that you came close at all," I snickered before turning to step down the stairs. "Have a good evening, Celadon," I bid coldly over my shoulder as Qrow and I walked away, blending into the sea of people and losing his view of us.

I didn't know where Qrow was leading me, letting my feet follow him blindly as we moved smoothly across the large crowd. Before long, I had noticed the sounds of growing music and the many couples that were dancing in the large space at the center of the room, a large crystal chandelier hanging above them, making the dim lights spread in around in small specks.

I hadn't realized that Qrow had led me to a corner near a refreshment table until he had offered a glass of water. "Sorry, I know it's pretty overdue," he said sheepishly, handing it over to me.

I smiled gratefully as I took a long sip, hoping to wash down the adrenaline still running in my veins. Setting down the glass, I breathed in before turning to him. "Thank you."

He looked to me, confused. "For what?"

My gaze shifted down to our feet as I tried to control my staggering heart. I was still anxious about what had just happened, and I knew this wouldn't go away until later on. I forced a small chuckle before looking back to him. "For saving me back there. Though I could have handled it, you know."

"I do," he chuckled. "But I figured that I might as well play the part of your escort for the night properly at least, and I'm pretty sure that involved keeping you safe from creeps like him."

"Perhaps," I told him with a light laugh, slowly easing away from the tension that had built up in me. "But you're not simply my escort for the evening."

"Then what am I?"

His eyes lingered on mine before a slow song started to play, with the lights growing dimmer, and the crowd growing a tad bit quieter. I mused on the unexpected atmosphere, letting a real smile appear my lips. It was almost too coincidental. "You're my _date_."

I heard him chuckle behind closed lips in amusement before taking a step back, bowing slightly as he held out a hand. "Well then, will you do me the honors, milady?"

It was cliche, at least I thought it was.

"Of course, huntsman." I delicately placed my hand over his, allowing him to guide me to the dancefloor that seemed to have grown more spacious.

Settling near a large window that showed the moon, he stood awkwardly for a moment, hesitating. His eyes darted around the room, to look anywhere that wasn't directed towards me. "Winter, are you... okay with this? Me holding you?"

I blinked, breathing out slowly. He had heard. Celadon made sure that he knew. "Qrow..."

"If he did something to you, and you're not okay-" Before he could continue, I brought my blue orbs to gaze into his crimson ones, silencing him effectively.

There was no way I would let him think that way. It absolutely wasn't the case.

I wanted him to understand that this was different. That _he_ was different. He wasn't like any of the men who had vigorously attempted to enter my life. He was nothing like those men who had tried getting their way with me.

At that moment, I gave him a soft smile before taking his hands and settling them around my waist, fighting back the blush from the dwindling space between us. With my hesitation waning, I lifted my arms up to wrap them around his neck, unable to deny the warmth spreading across my cheeks with our faces so close.

I breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent of pine and sandalwood. It was nice, and I realized it was something I was growing more and more familiar with throughout the night.

His eyes locked onto my own, watching me with a look I couldn't seem to identify. I adjusted my arms, pulling myself ever so closely as I lost the strength to look away.

"Winter, are you sure?" His warm breath was so close that I felt it grace my lips tantalizingly. His arms moved across my back slowly, securing me deeper into his embrace.

I had been telling myself that I didn't know why I brought him tonight. Why he was the only person I could think of. Why I thought I'd be able to enjoy spending time with him. Questions had flooded my mind whenever I was alone, wondering what it was about him that could get my guard down, that could rile me up so easily, that I didn't have to hide behind a mask because he could so easily see right through it.

That I let myself be vulnerable around him.

I didn't think I knew the reasons behind any of this before.

_"Or perhaps for reasons you don't want to admit."_

Whatever doubts I had seemed to have flown out the window as I leaned further into him, keeping my eyes focused on his as I knew I would for the rest of the evening.

And perhaps, even after.

I nodded slowly, finally allowing myself to surrender as I watched a spark ignite in his crimson eyes.

I was sure.

"You're not him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a little confused with the last part, then let me explain:
> 
> This is sort of Winter's denial of having any sort of feelings towards Qrow (no surprise there), but eventually, she realizes that no matter how much she denies it, there's always something that proves her wrong. In this last scene, she finally becomes accepting of the fact that maybe, even if it was just a little bit, she does have feelings for him. She realizes that he's different from all the men who have tried and failed with her, different from anyone she ever had to put up with.
> 
> Celadon clearly did something to her in the past and Qrow learned that in his brief exchange with him, that's why he was so afraid of making a wrong move with Winter. As her agitation subsides, her mind becomes clearer, and realizes that this isn't just any guy, that this was Qrow, who was kind, gentle, considerate. By letting him hold her, she realizes that she trusts him, more than she initially thought. And upon realizing that trust, she had come to terms with the budding feelings that she had denied for a while. "You're not him." She says, because he isn't and never will be like them, and she knows it, finally trusting him and herself with at least a portion of her emotions.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> There was an eerie silence as I looked around warily, half-expecting someone to appear. The walk alone was making me apprehensive, and I wanted nothing more than to find one of my old escape rooms or simply go back to Qrow.
> 
> I sighed heavily before hastening my pace. The walls almost felt like they were closing in, encasing me in a small box in which the way out was too far to reach. Each brisk step felt useless against the seemingly elongating hall, and I was becoming aware of my fists clenching as they stuck to my sides.
> 
> As I reached a large door at the end, my hand quickly grabbed the handle, resting my weight on it as I attempted to calm my breathing. I hadn't realized just how ragged it had become, my eyes closing as I took in slow breaths.
> 
> It was still difficult for me to be here after all the years.
> 
> After a good minute, I pushed through and stepped in, taking in the familiar sight of the manor's northern library. Hardly anything looked out of place, which wasn't a surprise considering that I was often the only one who ever came here. It brought a sense of comfort knowing that one of my havens was remained the same.
> 
> Before I could take another step, a familiar voice echoed from one of the lounges.
> 
> "Hello, darling."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Winter's POV_ **

The music that continued to echo in the room was soft, gentle. It was almost inviting, and I was fairly certain that I had accepted its invitation by the way I remained in Qrow's arms much longer than I had expected.

It had been a good three songs since we'd started our unusual escapade to the center of the ballroom. Frankly, I was surprised that the stares we'd been receiving weren't distracting compared to the crimson eyes staring into my own azure ones.

When the first song started, I had found it near impossible to tear my gaze from his, and the way his hands firmly settled at the small of my back did little to stray my attention. The tension from earlier with Celadon quickly dissolved the more I eased myself into Qrow's touch, falling into his comfort. Exhaling slowly, I felt my own breath bounce back from his lips.

The second song was no faster than the first; letting us sway slowly with its graceful rhythm and soft strings. It amazed me how good of a dancer he actually was, not that I would let him know outrightly should it boost his ego. I couldn't help but notice the distinct features on his face as he guided me smoothly across the floor.

His black lashes were long and curled ever so slightly at the ends; his eyes sharp were a color that wasn't as deep as I initially thought, rather, a pale shade of red; a small scar grazed his jaw and was nearly hidden along his stubbles. I would be lying if I said that he wasn't handsome. His features were clearly not of Atlesian heritage, perhaps Mistralian or Valeian, and that only added to the uniqueness of his profile.

He didn't seem to mind what little distance was between us. Personally, pulling away was proving to be challenging and I couldn't seem to find the strength to do it at all.

It was almost tempting.

By the third song, a gradual fluster had set in, perplexed when he tilted his head and bent further down to my height. He hadn't said a word as his eyes bore into mine, searching, before bringing up a hand to push strands of hair from my face. My fingers fidgeted behind his neck as they traced the collar of his suit, the tips lingering on his exposed skin.

It wasn't until my view of him had obscured that I held my breath, realizing that he was slowly moving closer.

Gods, was he going to...

"You're blushing."

My eyes, that had nearly fluttered closed, snapped open. A smirk was playing on his lips as he watched me, but the softness in his eyes downplayed it.

"Uh, I-" I was rendered speechless. Instinctively, I looked down to the floor, suddenly finding our gliding feet interesting.

He chuckled lowly and I could feel my cheeks flare wildly. My brows furrowed as I glared at the polished tiles, already preparing to reprimand myself for my discomposure.

Before I could berate myself, one of his fingers had found its way under my chin, gently lifting my head back up to his. A subtle smile painted his face as he kept his gaze on mine, and I only realized that I was still holding my breath when a _hiccup_ escaped my throat.

His eyes went wide for a second before his smile grew, a brow lifted to give me a curious look. My lips formed into a frustrated pout, much to my chagrin. It was unlike me to display such unease in front of anyone, much less him.

As he opened his mouth to speak, I narrowed my eyes. "Don't."

His jaw clamped shut as he laughed behind closed lips, brow only rising higher. "Don't what?"

I shook my head, releasing a shaky breath before flashing him a quick glare. "Just do-" Another _hiccup_.

His eyes brightened as he let out a short laugh, and I could feel one of his hands move higher to rub my back gently. Despite my growing exasperation, I couldn't help the thankful smile that tugged at the edge of my lips.

"Cute." The word came out without much thought, looking as equally startled as I was. He was quick to recover though, not bothering to take it back.

I could already feel the heat spreading even further under my skin. Whatever he was doing was clearly throwing me off, and the embarrassment creeping in was not sitting well. There was no way that I could allow myself to be this abashed.

_By the Gods, Winter Schnee, you need to get a grip._

My eyes trailed away from his, wandering over his shoulder as I bit the inside of my lip in hopes of silencing another impending hiccup. I sighed carefully, trying to alleviate the flushed state of my skin before daring to pull myself closer when I heard the song's bridge.

Qrow was practically sending my nerves into a frenzy and I growing mortified at my inability to get a hold of them. My mind was running rampant, reminding me that I was both a Schnee and a Special Operative; that I should have been able to control this with ease, that is if it were anyone else. It just so happened that it was specifically Qrow Branwen that was causing me to lose the collectedness I've trained to myself uphold for so long.

The apparent realization occurred to me that I had no knowledge of handling such situations.

I gravitated back to reality with the feel of his hand sliding down to rest on my hip, gasping in surprise when he pulled me closer, sinking deeper into his embrace as my eyes found his once again. I realized my mouth was left ajar as another _hiccup_ came through.

He didn't laugh this time but his smile grew smug. "Maybe you'd want to get some water for that after this."

I gave him a peeved look, trying to ignore the thought of my scarlet face. "Don't ruin this, Qrow."

He smirked before reaching for my hand and guiding me into a graceful turn, my exposed back landing against his chest. I heard his low snicker, mindful of the way his breath tickled the skin of my neck as he moved to my ear. "Wouldn't dream of it."

With the song nearing its close, I felt my lips twitch in disappointment, pursing them into a fine line to avoid his teasing. I was enjoying this more than I thought. Unfortunately, though neither of us mentioned for how long we'd keep dancing, this seemed to be our last. At any rate, I still had to make a quick escape to the library before I could let myself get carried away.

As the last verse echoed, I felt his hand tug me into another turn to face him. His smirk was gone, replaced by the same expression he had earlier that I couldn't recognize. Before I could ponder on it, his arm secured itself around my waist while his hand moved to clutch mine softly.

It felt almost like a trance. The way he kept his gaze locked on mine, the feel of his warm touch against my skin, and the intimate distance between us were blurring my senses. I could do nothing but stare back and let myself melt in his arms for what was likely the last time this evening.

The music seemingly began to fade out as he leaned forward slowly and guided me into a low dip, bringing our dance to an end.

It was truly cliche, but in that moment, I could see no one else but him.

A series of applause brought me out of my daze, blinking a few times to grasp my surroundings. He must have been in a similar reverie before he cleared his throat and looked away as he pulled me up, stepping back and offering a light bow.

"Right. Well, thank you for the dances, Qrow," I told him quietly, unable to brush off the fluttering sensation in my stomach.

"You're welcome, Winter." His head cocked to the side before tapping his chin thoughtfully, a smirk returning to his lips. "I think you still need that water."

Right on cue, another _hiccup_ slipped out. I miserably tried to hide it by coughing into my fist, but his laugh proved my efforts futile. I subtly grazed the back of my fingers on my cheek, finding that it was still very warm. I needed to rid myself of this unacceptable behavior.

"If you'll excuse me," I trailed, keeping head down to hide my pink-tinged skin.

He nodded, humming in amusement. "Take all the time you need."

I flashed him a playful scowl before making my way through the crowd and out the ballroom. The lobby was less crowded now that everyone had decided to either go dancing or have a stroll out in the gardens for some cold, fresh air.

Grabbing a glass of water from a passing servant, I quickly took it in, hoping that the cool liquid would be enough to calm my blush, before making my way up the grand staircase. No one seemed to notice my slow departure, which only made walking up the next flight of stairs much faster. Perhaps my absence wouldn't be noticed until later.

The halls were just the same as it had been when I left. The blue ornate decors stood out brilliantly against the sleek white walls. Paintings of past foes and summons hung in between the pillars while rows of crystal chandeliers reflected light towards the open spaces. A deep blue carpet rested against the polished floor, muffling my strides.

There was an eerie silence as I looked around warily, half-expecting someone to appear. The walk alone was making me apprehensive, and I wanted nothing more than to find one of my old escape rooms or simply go back to Qrow.

I sighed heavily before hastening my pace. The walls almost felt like they were closing in, encasing me in a small box in which the way out was too far to reach. Each brisk step felt useless against the seemingly elongating hall, and I was becoming aware of my fists clenching as they stuck to my sides.

As I reached a large door at the end, my hand quickly grabbed the handle, resting my weight on it as I attempted to calm my breathing. I hadn't realized just how ragged it had become, my eyes closing as I took in slow breaths.

It was still difficult for me to be here after all the years.

After a good minute, I pushed through and stepped in, taking in the familiar sight of the manor's northern library. Hardly anything looked out of place, which wasn't a surprise considering that I was often the only one who ever came here. It brought a sense of comfort knowing that one of my havens was remained the same.

Before I could take another step, a familiar voice echoed from one of the lounges.

"Hello, darling."

My eyes went wide as I froze in place. My breath stuck deep in my chest, tension rising on my shoulders as I swallowed thickly. A part of me was praying it wasn't real, but I knew that wasn't true.

Compelling myself to turn around, I faced the very person who was the reason for my return to the manor. "Mom."

She looked slightly stunned but offered a half-smile. I held in my dejected look as I surveyed her carefully, looking at what had become of her while I was away.

Her once bright blue eyes were now dull, almost drooping, with dark rings underneath. Fine lines adorned her face, which only served to make her look further dispirited, likely similar to how she already was. Her hair, once full of life, now looked frail and was no longer tied back into the tight bun I that had grown to imitate; instead, hanging in a loose, low ponytail over her shoulder.

Unsurprisingly, one of her hands held on to a glass of wine, while the other was firmly wrapped around its bottle.

"You look beautiful," she complimented, gesturing to me with the glass.

I softly bit the inside of my cheek before straightening my back, resting my hands before me. Professionalism seemed to be the only thing I knew to help deal with awkward situations; interacting with my estranged mother was no exception. "Thank you."

She eyed me silently before taking a long sip. I felt a familiar tendency resurface, casting my eyes to the side before I could witness any more of her drinking. It had always been upsetting. I thought by burying the image away, I'd tolerate it better, left only with content memories of how things were before it all fell apart. Clearly, I was wrong.

She glanced at her drink, shoulders slumping before setting the bottle down on a nearby table. "I... apologize that I could not come down for the banquet. I'm afraid I'm not feeling too festive tonight."

I forced my eyes to hide my dismay. At the back of my mind, I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt; that she had, at the very least, wanted to see me; made the slightest effort to after all these years.

I guessed I was asking too much.

"It's alright," I told her blankly, hiding the way my fingers had begun pulling at each other at the white lie.

A downcast look flashed on her face before walking to the reading desk where her scroll laid. She rested her hip on the smooth, white wood as her hands fumbled with the glass, eyes glazing over the vinous liquid sloshing inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Simply looking for a book I used to keep here. Perhaps, bring it back with me." I focused on the shelf at my side, hovering a hand to scan over the publications.

"Bring it back with you," she trailed softly, her voice almost despondent. "That's right. You... left years ago."

My shoulders instantly tensed, fingers stiff as it hit the shelf in recoil. This was not something I was prepared for, not that I think I'd ever be. Until now, I had the urge to run and scream, to hide and escape from the emotions that hung on such awful memories; from the bitterness that wanted to consume me.

But I couldn't let myself dwell on it. There was no time for this; not when there were far more pressing matters that required my attention.

"Yes," I whispered, more to myself than her, letting my hair hide the sadness in my eyes.

She stayed quiet for a moment, lost in thought as she played with the hem of her skirt. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

I glanced at the bottle she had set down nearby, scowling when I found that it was already half empty. "I am simply not in a festive mood." My tone grew rigid as I mimicked her words.

She frowned before taking a long sip, her lips lingering at the rim as she studied me carefully. "I take it that you're still not a fan of these functions?"

I crossed my arms, remaining taciturn as ever. "No, not that I think I will ever be."

She let out a hushed laugh behind her closed lips, and I took a curious glimpse to see what had her amused. It almost sounded foreign now; such small sounds of amusement or joy had become so rare with her. "You never were, to begin with."

I internally smirked, briefly remembering all the times I had tried to escape these events in my younger years. "I suppose you're right."

"But I take it that, for once, you are enjoying yourself." It sounded more like a question than a statement. I could see her inquisitive look from my periphery as she took another sip.

My brow rose to her questioningly. "What makes you say that?"

Her small smile surprised me, features relaxing as she leaned against her arm resting on the desk, twirling the velvet fluid in her glass. "You seemed to be quite pleased with the man you've been dancing with."

I paused, wondering if I heard her correctly. There was a hint of delight playing in her eyes that was astonishing to see. My mouth opened meekly to reply before closing it when no words came. I frowned momentarily before trying again. "How did you..."

"Well," she started, glancing at the corner of the library. "I still have eyes and ears in this manor." Her words dawned on me, and I could feel my own guilt sink in at my initial doubt. Despite not having the same relationship that we used to, it felt nice knowing that she tried, even if it was on her own terms.

"He's good company," I admitted, loosening my arms as I recalled my time earlier that evening with the man in question, alongside all of the thoughts and feelings that came with him. I let a small smile escape my lips. "He's helped make the evening a little more tolerable."

She hummed in thought, nodding slowly in understanding. A lul hung between us as all attempts to make small talk were thrown out the window. I cleared my throat before walking towards the rows of books, focusing on the feel of the spines against my fingers as I waited for the awkward silence to disappear. Her eyes followed me, occasionally sipping from her glass before cradling it in her hands.

"Why are you in the northern library?" She breathed, suspicion evident in her tone.

I kept my face stoic as I skimmed the sections, finding _'Schnee'_ and browsing through. "I need to find the book on our glyphs."

"Why?" She asked as I heard her slide off the desk, heels padding against the wooden floor as she approached me. I gave her a sideways glance, noticing how her arms were folded in front of her as she propped one hip to the side.

I turned slightly, finding her eyes almost serious. "Are you aware of anything about our semblance evolving?"

She kept her gaze locked on mine before tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I rubbed one of my arms that had grown tense at the question. It had crossed my mind that if the books couldn't answer me, then perhaps the woman who once taught me could. "I'm aware of our semblance being enhanced by dust, but I think it may be possible for our glyphs to show certain characteristics without it."

"What characteristics are you pertaining to?" Her brows furrowed as she glanced at the bookshelf, musing.

I bit the inside of my lip in hesitation. A part of me thought that nothing wrong would come from asking, but another felt otherwise. Even with my mother, I needed to remain vigilant. With no clue of what this was, there was no telling of how dangerous it could be to let others know. I prayed to the Gods that for once, it would be alright to go against my better judgment.

"The sole use of glyphs exhibiting... elemental properties."

Her mouth fell agape before sharply closing it, looking down at her hands introspectively. Her eyes were filled with an unusual concern that I've only ever seen during my youth. It was a worrying sight. "Can you be honest with me, Winter?"

A shiver instantly ran down my spine. I pursed my lips, releasing a slow breath. "Why must you ask?"

"Because I know you don't trust me as you used to."

My hand curled tensely, eyes moving to glare at my feet. There was no denying the truth in her words. As much as I wanted to put some faith in her, I was fearful of what she could have gotten herself into over the years. Even so, I wanted to believe that she would not wish harm on her own daughter.

Before I could retort, she raised a dainty hand, requesting to continue. "I'm not asking you to give me your full confidence, but I need you to tell me something," she offered, remorse painted on her face as she took a small step, resting a hand on my arm.

I faced further away before shifting my expression to one of vacancy, not knowing how to accept her contact. "What is it you want to know?"

A sigh left her before moving close enough to whisper, placing her hand over my own as she looked to me solemnly. "Have your eyes ever been surrounded by flames?"

My eyes immediately widened, pulling my head back as I felt my lip twitch in alarm. "What?"

"Blue flames, specifically. Ones that are the color of your aura," she proceeded before eyeing me expectantly. Her eyes were laced with interest as she waited for my response, her face calm to the point that it was disconcerting.

"I-I don't understand," I stammered. "How do you know of that?"

She muttered something under her breath before studying me apprehensively. Her gaze moved to the door, extending her arm and forming a black glyph on the handle. My brows instantly furrowed in confusion before she secured her grip on my arm and pulled me further into the library, nearly tripping on the hem of my dress as we went.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I hissed in a hushed tone. Her uncharacteristic behavior was putting me on edge but she said nothing until we came to a clearing deep within the shelves; a window across us displaying the large manor courtyard.

"So it's true?" She asked seriously, releasing her hold as she glanced outside the window charily. Her hands immediately found each other, stumbling in her grasp as she began to pace. I had only noticed now that she had left her glass back on the desk.

I could feel my frustration begin to rise, my patience wearing thin. "What is this?" I demanded. I hadn't meant to sound so aloof, but it was starting to feel frightening.

She stopped, glancing to the floor once before stepping towards me and away from the moonlight. Her hands reached forward to caress my arm before resting her palms against my own, fingers holding on firmly. A deep breath escaped her lips as her eyes locked on to mine earnestly.

"You're a _Maiden_ , Winter."

My eyes instantly narrowed as my mouth fell open, utterly baffled by her statement. "I'm a what?"

Her face displayed graveness, not at all giving any hints of her words being a jest. I felt her hands tighten around mine, eyes trying to make me believe her words. "A maiden," she repeated just above a whisper.

Even as she mentioned it a second time, it still made no sense. "What in Remnant is a _Maiden_?" I whispered harshly, shaking my head in disbelief and not bothering to keep down my incredulous expression.

She huffed in silence, glimpsing to the large window pensively. "Do you recall the fairytales I used to tell you as a child? Particularly, the one about _'The Four Maidens'_?"

I glowered. "Yes, I do. What does that have to do with this?"

"I need you to believe me when I tell you that the story is true," she said honestly, voice lacing with desperation before waiting for my confirmation.

With an exhale, I nodded. Despite how ridiculous it sounded, I was willing to listen to whatever she could tell me.

"A long time ago," she started, letting go of my hands and walking to lean near the window. "There were four girls that were gifted with incredible power to share with the world. This was the power of the seasons; Elemental magic that was independent of aura and dust."

She looked to me, likely to see if I was listening. I matched her gaze with intrigue despite the frown on my face. "Without aura or dust?" I mumbled to myself. "How is that possible?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "No one knows for sure. But this magic was said to be passed down to whoever was in the final thoughts of the previous maiden, as long as it was a young woman. No matter the timeline, there will always be four maidens: _Winter, Spring, Summer,_ and _Fall._ This cycle has occurred for thousands of years and it will likely continue to do so until the end of time."

"And you're saying that I might be one of these maidens?" I inquired, nearly laughing in disbelief as I pondered over the story. It was almost unbelievable, that a fairytale such as this could be a reality.

She simply gave a subtle smile before gesturing for me to come and stand in front of the window. Her hands moved to wrap around one of my own. "Close your eyes," she instructed. I gave her an uneasy look, seeing her nod once, before fluttering my eyes shut. "Now, breathe in slowly. Let the power in you flow as you tap into the flame inside. Focus."

Her voice had begun to trail off, fading away slowly as I felt an odd sensation in my core, almost traveling through every vein in me. It felt strong, cold, and tenacious all at once. It was a strange, yet familiar feeling, but it wasn't awful; a little overwhelming. As I breathed in, it felt like it had fallen into place; finding just the right space and moment to merge with me.

"Now, open your eyes."

In an instant, I found my reflection staring right back at me, sharp blue flames engulfing my eyes with fervor. It was breathtaking, astounding at first but I knew this wasn't the first time I've seen it myself.

Outside the window, I could see a large whirlwind of snow breezing through the courtyard. Flurries flew across the pavement as the wind carried them high into the night sky, sparkles of blue and white falling away before disappearing into thin air. It looked mystical, a work of magic that was unlike the capabilities that any semblance or dust could provide.

And it was all true.

"You _are_ a maiden," my mother confirmed, releasing her hold and resting a hand on my shoulder. "And I believe I know which." I gave her a perplexed look, waiting, only to have her laugh softly. "Your namesake, darling. You're the _Winter Maiden_."

"How do you know all this?" I had been eager to ask after all of this uncanny revelation, having it weigh heavily on my tongue alongside many other questions.

Before she could answer, I heard the familiar beep of my scroll, deviating our attention. In a blink, the flames were gone, and I reached into my dress' pocket to open the notification.

It was an alert from the base.

_'ALERT: Situation 5-A; LOCATION: Northeast Wing; THREAT LEVEL: 7'_

I narrowed my eyes at the notice, bewildered at how such a high threat level could get past the base' defenses. Before I could make a move to contact anyone, a message from the General had appeared.

_'Send the SOs for backup. Meet me at the doors in 2 mins.'_

It was alarming how this threat had managed to make its way to the northeast wing; where the main control was situated. This only brought about trepidation at the thought of the impending damage that could be done, worse if the system is hacked. I quickly shook my head to rid myself of the idea, sending a quick memo to the other specialists before shutting off my scroll and shoving it back in my dress.

"I'm sorry, mom. I need to go." I flashed her an apologetic look before turning around and briskly walking to the door, removing the glyph that she had instilled earlier.

"Winter, I must warn you," she called out, approaching the lounge and looking to me sternly. "There are people hunting the maidens down. Do not let _anyone_ know of this." Her eyes turned grim, pain lacing them as she eyed me with sincere concern. "It's the only way for you to stay safe."

Despite my ambivalence, the warning carved its way into my mind. Regardless of my belief in her words, I wouldn't let myself be reckless. Still, I hoped that my brief time of honesty would not be displaced; that if this was all true and that being a maiden was this perilous, she would keep my secret safe.

I glanced at her one last time before racing out the door as fast as my heels could carry me. There were still numerous questions lingering in my mind.

But perhaps, in time, I'll have the answers.

* * *

**_Qrow's POV_ **

As soon as Winter left, dozens of socialites made their way to the ballroom, making the place more stuffy than it had been earlier. I figured it was because everyone was finished with dinner and their fancy talks about who knows what. I moved myself to the refreshment table we stayed at before dancing, surprised when Winter was nowhere in sight.

It crossed my mind that maybe she was cornered again by that Celadon guy again. My blood boiled just remembering him; the snide look on his face when he trapped Winter on the staircase, the glare she sent that would have probably sent him six feet underground if looks could kill, the recoil she had when he lifted a hand to touch her. How no one seemed to notice their feud was beyond me.

It was sickening.

I had no idea who he was or what he did to her. I knew better than to judge a book by its cover, but the moment I saw him and what he was doing, his horrid impression had been ingrained in my mind. I wanted nothing more than to introduce him to Harbinger, to hear him apologize for all of the crap he put her through, maybe under a decent amount of torture if I'd be allowed.

Winter was a strong woman, and she had proven that more times than I could count. Whatever he did before clearly traumatized her enough to be as hostile as she was. From my view then, she looked almost terrified. It wouldn't have been obvious to anyone else since she kept her face impassive yet militant. But to me, her body language had raised alarms.

Before I could even think, I had already stepped in and was grabbing his wrist. Standing between them, I fought the urge to sneak a glance at her, just to see if she was okay. He had my full attention then, and I was seeing red. I would have punched him for his words and looks to Winter had she not stopped me. She hid being shaken up but it was plain to see.

Moving through the sea of people, I caught a glimpse of said man, leaning against a pillar as he casually conversed, or ranted by the looks of it, with a bunch of other men. The look of disdain on his face was satisfying, and he probably would have been fuming had he been elsewhere. His hand was outstretched into the air, imitating how Winter would procure her glyphs, before using his other hand to grab a hold of his wrist, similar to how I stopped him from touching her.

I snickered before walking away and out of the ballroom, appreciating the clearer air and the lack of people in the lobby. Still, there were no signs of Winter anywhere. I hoped that her disappearance had nothing to do with more aggressive suitors or her father. She was far from helpless, but at this point, I couldn't deny how I started worrying for her.

As her guard, I was obligated to protect her, even if we both knew that she could protect herself well enough. As her escort, or _date_ in her words, I had to pull her out of the situations she didn't want to be in; do what I could to help her enjoy the night. As myself, I wanted to give her comfort; make her the least bit happy or relieved while we were stuck here.

I didn't know much about her family history, but whether or not she ever decides to tell me about it, I knew I wanted to be there for her.

But for reasons why I wasn't so sure just yet.

Not wanting to stick around the rich folks for too long, I headed for the doors, the cold air seeping through my suit. There was no one around, save for a few staff walking around doing their work. It felt good to have some peace and alone time away from the boisterous crowd of high-class Atlesians.

I fished out my scroll, half-expecting a message from Ironwood about any updates he might have found, only to find none. My hand recoiled before it could put it back in my pocket, contemplating on whether I should message Winter. I figured it would be rude of me not to accompany her, but then again, she had excused herself.

Tucking it away, I scanned the area one more time before passing by a tall, thick shrub, transforming into my corvid form and taking flight. Thankfully, magical changes did nothing to my physical appearance, meaning my suit was still in good shape. I internally chuckled, already hearing Winter's voice scold me in my head if I looked less than acceptable.

From high up, I finally got a good view of just how enormous the Schnee Manor was.

Unsurprisingly, even the roof was a deep blue while the walls were made up of white and gray accents. Other than the main building where the banquet was, there were two other larger buildings off to either side, divided by two pillars which led to Gods know where. The size alone was intimidating and had I gone around inside, no doubt that I would have been lost in a matter of minutes.

As I flew around, I noticed a small clearing to the side full of lush greens and flowers with a small fountain in the middle. How the plants seemed to flourish despite the freezing temperatures of Atlas was a mystery. There were a few people lounging around, conversing with themselves as they drank the wine being served, while others simply sat and admired the greenery.

On the other side of the main entrance sat a large courtyard, similar to the one Winter had back at her home, except it had identical courtyards on either side of it. It was surrounded by multiple archways with a large fountain at the end, the Schnee emblem standing proudly on it. Again, plants decorated the place as it stood out against the snow, giving the place a bit more life.

With a quick scope around, I checked for any hidden cameras, finding only two by the doors. It was clear up ahead, and I quickly flew behind a pillar to transform back into my human form. I made sure to stay out of sight should anyone be looking out from the windows.

I felt my scroll buzz, finding Ironwood's contact calling on the screen before picking it up. "James."

"Anything on your end?" His voice was gruff and low, probably off hiding in a corner somewhere or avoiding the rest of the guests like I was. I nearly laughed at the thought of him trying to escape their abhorrent company and senseless conversations.

"Nothing, but I'm off doing a perimeter check," I told him in a hushed manner, keeping my back to the pillar as I glanced around in case anyone was around. I ignored the cold touch of the wall beginning to consume the heat of my back.

"Good to hear," he breathed. "With a night like this, it is possible that she could be around, even if the chances are rather slim what with a banquet transpiring."

I let out a heavy sigh. He was right to think that we might not find her here, especially at a party with lots of people. Even so, this was a mission, and every chance we had could lead us one step closer to her, even if it wasn't much. "Unless we can get something, it's not really looking too sharp tonight."

"That is true. Either way, we'll have to adjust to the circumstances and try." He muttered a small 'excuse me' before a series of shuffling came, probably walking past someone.

"We're looking at a large number of people here, and I'm pretty sure neither of us is happy about it. That's some adjustment we're doing," I scoffed as I tucked my free hand into my pocket to warm it.

"She might be hiding so there's a chance she'd be near empty places. Perhaps even within the crowd; try to find locations where a lot of people are situated in." His voice sounded persistent, obviously keen on making sure we succeed.

"There are a bunch of guests in the garden, east wing of the manor." There had been a good number of people there, and anywhere that was considered outdoors was a potential place for any unusual showcase of powers.

"I'll have a look then," he commented quietly. The sound of voices echoed through the call, gradually growing likely from a growing sea of people. "Anything else?"

"Other than that, none. I'm still scouting." The distant sound of a door opening startled me, peeking from the pillar to find a servant running off and entering through another door. "What about you?"

He huffed from across the line. "I've kept an eye out in the dining hall, but there were no signs or traces of her," he said almost tiredly, exasperation evident in his tone. Whether it was from the company he had to endure or the mission, I didn't know. "Where have you looked?"

"The ballroom," I said airily.

A dubious hum emitted from his throat. "That reminds me," he started, his tone becoming comical. My eyes began to narrow at the change, curious about what he had to say. "I failed to ask earlier, but how is it that you're here tonight? You're escorting one of my best specialists, correct?"

Despite my small scowl, I laughed softly, keeping it subtle behind closed lips. "Yeah, I am."

"And how did that happen?"

I shrugged, suppressing my snicker. It was a distinct memory that I grew fond of, not that I would tell him that. Though I couldn't help but wonder what he had to say about our peculiar duel, calling it quits midway before she let the invite slip, only for me to ask instead to save her from any more embarrassment. At the very least, it was also to make it a bit more appropriate.

"She asked me before I asked her if that's what you're wondering."

If there was one thing I learned from working with James over the years, it was that he acted as a mentor to Winter, and that definitely came with its bearing.

He was still her superior and boss, still treated her the same way as the rest of his soldiers and more importantly, as his right hand in command. It didn't take a genius to know what their relationship was when he took her under his wing some years ago, and I hadn't even known her then; just that he mentioned taking in a stellar cadet.

James didn't have favorites in his military, which only made Winter's rise in the ranks much more impressive. According to him, her perseverance, intelligence, and skills had shot her to the top fast, excelling better than anyone else in her class and graduating with the highest honors.

That being the case, it came as no surprise that to an extent, he had a soft spot for her.

I could still recall him mentioning her complaint regarding countless specialists who were introducing themselves when she received her title. It had been a very entertaining meeting to see him so worked up, more so when Glynda stepped up to give him some advice.

It was a good laugh then. He had his moments of being protective and that meant having a particular tendency...

"So, what were you doing there?" He asked suspiciously, although hinted some teasing. I unconsciously brought a hand up to rub the back of my neck sheepishly. His incertitude was almost laughable considering that I wasn't even one of those appalling guys clamoring to get Winter's attention.

"Swept her away from an old suitor," I said casually, resting my head against the pillar and looking up to the shattered moon. It was much larger here than the usual view of it in Vale, not that I haven't appreciated it at Winter's place before. "Danced with her for a while to take it off her mind." I didn't bother to stop the smile from spreading on my lips at our earlier endeavor.

"An old suitor," he muttered more to himself. "Which one? She has so many..." I nearly chuckled upon hearing his loud thoughts. The mental image of James acting so fatherly was amusing, but hearing it first hand was absolute gold. He cleared his throat, coughing to hide his mumbling. " _You_ danced with her?"

"Yes, I did," I told him smugly. No one really thought that at the very least, I knew how to dance. I could even say I wasn't half-bad since Winter didn't complain or throw any remarks. Those dances during my Beacon days did me well.

He let out a chuckle. "What I'd give to see that."

"What? Me or your specialist?"

"If I were being honest, both."

"You'd be surprised at how good we were waltzing on the dance floor," I stated a little proudly but keeping the lighthearted air.

A grin formed on my lips as I envisioned it before me; the slow music, the close distance between us, the feel of her arms around my neck, the fluster on her face, the inability to pull my gaze away from her. It was honestly incredible, and despite her insecurity the whole time, I was the one who felt helpless.

But I quickly shook my head, easing away from the memory.

As blissful as it was, I had to constantly remind myself that this was still a job; a part of my responsibility. I didn't have the luxury to merge my personal feelings with my sensibilities at work.

"Why-," he faltered, stopping himself. I felt my brow rise curiously at his sudden halt. "Nevermind. At any rate, there's no reason for me to dwell on either of your... _personal affairs._ "

I quickly shook my head. " _P-personal affairs?_ " I stammered in disbelief, forcing out a laugh that sounded bitter to my ears. "I work for her, James. This is a professional thing." I ignored the nagging feeling in my core, the one that knew a part of me wasn't believing the words that left my mouth.

"Right," he trailed, though I was sure he wasn't fully convinced just the same. "You are her head guard so that would make sense. I guess it was a logical decision considering that this was a formal function." Another pause followed him and my disappointment caved in when I silently agreed, enforcing the professionalism. "I find it... _rare_ for her to do that, is all," he mentioned carefully.

I felt my eyes drift down, looking to my shoes grazing against the snow. "You're not the first to mention it."

"I've known her since her academy days, and this never seemed like something in her book," he trailed. "At this point, just... be careful with her." There was a tinge of foreign concern that I've only ever heard a few times before. "I know you said this was professional, but-"

"It is." I interrupted, already knowing what he was implying. "And it should stay that way, James." It wasn't an idea I was willing to entertain despite how my feelings were proving otherwise.

He sighed in frustration. "Qrow, all I'm saying is that if anything does happen between you two-"

"It won't."

_It can't._

He grumbled under his breath. "Alright then, if you say so. Either way, my word of caution still stands." He cleared his throat as his demeanor shifted. "I'll get back to you if I find anything. The council's approaching." His tone back to being rigid and deeply authoritative, all evidence of our previous conversation gone.

I hummed in response before shutting off my scroll and stuffing it back into my pocket. A huff left my chest, watching my breath form in the cold air before pondering over his words. It was conveying a lot more uncertainty than what I already had.

I wasn't dense. I knew that behind the formalities and sarcasm Winter and I held over the last two years, something was there.

I didn't remember when I started seeing her as more than this cold and fierce woman that always commanded the room. I also didn't know when it had become so compelling to break down those towering walls she always hid behind. Reading her nearly grew innate.

It was becoming increasingly clear that I harbored something for her, and my actions this evening were evidence enough to prove it. Her side was another story, and only the Gods knew if she actually felt the same way, not that I assumed she would.

Nevertheless, getting myself involved with the very person I worked for would only complicate things. Her name and reputation hung on the line of her actions and relations, and putting me in the picture would only stain her perfect image.

It wouldn't do her any good either. My past, present, and future were shrouded in this definite catastrophe that was uncontrollable. All of which would be too troubling for anyone to handle if they tried. My semblance only made matters worse. I was a walking bad luck charm that dealt misfortune to anyone who got involved or got too close.

My whole being was something I couldn't protect her from.

She was too high up for someone with the likes of me; too far away that it was clear how undeserving I was, not worthy of someone like her. She deserved so much more than what I could put her through and what I could give. I couldn't let something good come into my life when I would only corrupt it in the end. I didn't even trust myself not to do any damage; it was inevitable. Tragic.

But if I've learned anything, it's that she was stubborn. If this turned out the way James thinks it would; if she even felt something for that matter, she wouldn't allow any of this to stop her.

So it was better to keep a safe distance; one that was enough to guard and keep her safe, to help her grow out of that shell with teases and challenges, or to be there when she needed me to be.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing before pushing myself off the pillar, doing another survey of the courtyard before flattening the snow beneath my feet. Despite forcing the thoughts away, a sole question remained as I shifted back into my crow form.

_Would I be okay with her accepting me?_

My wings pushed hard against the air, noticing that it was a little colder than when I arrived. Traces of where I previously stood in the snow were long gone as I lifted myself higher off the ground. Circling around onceover, I left to head west of the manor.

Before I could get to the end of the quadrangle, my tailfeathers caught the breeze of a strong, freezing wind, making it difficult to maneuver past the roof. It felt different from most winds I've flown through; almost unnatural, like a force that was pulling me eagerly.

Realization kicked in when it wasn't just a feeling; I really wasn't moving. I was practically being hauled back to where I previously was.

I carefully turned around to look back, wondering what was keeping me in place. To my surprise, the scene in front of me was so dumbfounding that I was sure my beak had dropped open.

A large whirlwind enveloped most of the courtyard, with gleaming details of snow and ice flying about. The winds thrashed in an unusual elegance, tugging at the hanging plants and rustling the grounded shrubs. There was an aesthetic glow to it, radiating blues and white against the moonlit grounds. It was a sight to behold, but the unorthodox absence of storm clouds made it easy to figure out the source of it.

Unfortunately, the turbulence grew nimbly and soon enough, I was caught in its fury.

The whole place appeared to shake and spin while I flailed miserably to get out. I couldn't help but squawk while being thrown around in the wild, snowy loop. It would have been a hilarious view to anyone from afar to see a bird get caught in this, spiraling repeatedly and likely losing whatever dinner it had earlier. If I wasn't a trained huntsman, I likely would have by now. I contemplated on shifting out of my form to get some grounding but decided otherwise knowing anyone could walk out.

Before it could get anymore staggering, the blizzard had ceased abruptly, leaving me to fall down on the pile of snow it left behind. The courtyard looked reeling that it was making me nauseous. I snapped myself out of it before swiftly eyeing the vicinity, my attention peeled out for the woman that surely created the icy vortex.

I trudged on my talons, ruffling my feathers to get rid of the snow, before fleeting back into the air. I could feel my wings stiffen in vexation when there were no signs of anyone around, not even a trace to indicate that someone passed by. My breathing was labored with irritation at missing her _again_ , letting her slip away when she was so close.

Landing on the nearest roof, I wasted no time changing back and pulling out my scroll to let James know about the incident. Instead, I was met with a message displayed on the screen; one that sent my stomach churning with dread.

_'Northeast base - TL 7.'_

The northeast wing was near the entrance to Elite's HQ, and if I remembered correctly, the control room of the military base.

It was why the area was always heavily guarded, which only made me speculate how someone managed to get in and cause a threat level this high. If they were able to make their way inside, who knows what information they could take. Whatever updates we had on each maiden and the relics would fall into their hands, and that wouldn't bode well for anyone.

With a leap, I rushed back inside the manor, grabbing my sword from the weapon's room and bolting for the door, toppling over when James stood at the entrance. I felt the urge to tell him about the maiden but the grim look in his eyes as he nodded to my direction convinced me otherwise. I'd let him and the Elite know once the emergency dies down. We had other priorities at the moment.

As I ran down the entrance' stairs, I took another look at the doors, impeding my steps when I remembered Winter was still inside. Despite the circumstances, there was no way I could just leave her unexpectedly.

James seemed to understand my hesitation. "I'll take care of it," he called out, raising his scroll to let me know she'd be going with him. "You know what to do."

I nodded once, agreeing apprehensively before hiding from the public eye and flying off to Atlas Academy. Having a corvid form had its benefits, and that meant covering ground much faster than he would. Minutes already passed since the alert went off and I hoped that the academy's defenses were holding off whatever was attacking the base.

It didn't take long before the school came into view, a bit of panic and restlessness sinking in while I looked for a place to land.

I could say most of my unease was from the consequences of this threat succeeding, leaving the Atlas military, and possibly the Elite, in dire situations. However, a part of it was more on the idea of possibly getting caught by someone who wasn't an Elite member; more specifically, the woman I had to leave behind. My status with the organization and relation to the Atlesian General in this situation was something she couldn't know.

I passed through a strangely opened window on the north side, thankful that the suit wasn't restricting my movements as I ran east of the halls to head for the control units. It wasn't until I took in the sight past the corner that whatever thoughts I had earlier were pushed away from my mind, replaced by a new form of alarm and agitation.

Scorch marks grazed the white walls of the corridor while fragments of black glass and ash were littered on the floor. The shattered remnants left behind were unmistakable, and the singed walls only backed up what I already knew. I grit my teeth hard, eyes glaring at the burnt trail as I felt the rage grow in my gut.

With a hand to my sword, I raced through the academy, already preparing myself for the long-awaited fight to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE EVERYONE!!
> 
> I realized I wanted to update the story before the year ends and I truly apologize for the 2-month delay on the update. 
> 
> At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> *************
> 
> Here's a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter:
> 
> The end of the hall was coming into view, where the doors to the Elite should be. Nothing looked out of place the whole way through; not a burn or scratch on the walls or floor, nor the slightest hint of her passing by. It was almost too good to be true.
> 
> My pace slowed before I could reach the front of HQ, hearing nothing but my own staggering breath and heart pounding wildly. I calmed the rush that built up to survey the area carefully. Despite how normal it looked, something wasn't right.
> 
> Before I could think, a fireball came from one of the minor halls and I barely whipped out my sword to block it in time. Another followed right after, reflexively stepping to the side before I could get burnt. A feminine chuckle pierced the silence as a woman stepped out into the hall, a flame in hand as she smirked wildly.
> 
> "So this is where you've been hiding, little bird."


End file.
